Harry Potter's Army: A General's Lament
by Sharptooth
Summary: When Harry sees Voldemort's forces attacking the D.A. as an act of revenge for his defeat at the DoM, Harry must scramble to rescue his friends and colleagues. HP/Padma. Rating Changed to reflect changes to the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the storyline. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Harry Potter's Army: A General's Lament**

Harry Potter sat in his bedroom at Number Four, Privet Drive, wondering what his summer was going to bring. He was feeling quite low at the moment, as he was still trying to come to terms with the death of his Godfather: Sirius Black.

He knew that Sirius wouldn't want him to be miserable. He knew that. He just wished that he could get his heart to accept what his mind already knew. Sometimes if felt as if his body was made up of many parts, all at war with each other. He sighed and went back to his brooding. This, at least was something that he could do well. He had vast experience with it.

He thought of his friends, and it brought a brief, sad smile to his face. He had gotten many of them hurt in the last month. Hermione was still on potions from the experience. Ron was recovering slowly from his run in with the strange objects in the Department of Mysteries. Ginny, Luna and Neville had each suffered injuries there as well.

As he sat and thought something came to him. He could do something about the way things had worked out. He could become a better person. He could take more of an interest in his friends and what was happening to them. He could be a better student. He did, after all have to learn as much as he could so that he could fulfill the prophecy. There was no way he was going to let that toss pot win.

He decided then and there that he was going to be better this year. He was going to find a way to succeed, and woe be to the person that tried to stop him. He was going to be what he needed to be, and part of that was being a better leader. He had been placed in Gryffindor, and by Merlin, Gryffindor's led.

*0*0*

_It was raining wherever it was that he found himself. He could hear the soft raindrops tapping on the roof of the building that he was in. He could see outside and it was dark, oh so dark. Once in a while the darkness would be broken by the flash of lightning. _

_He felt pain, pain such as he had seldom felt before. He did vaguely remember feeling much pain on a prior occasion, but this was a different pain. He looked down and saw long, pale fingers, almost white their complexion was so pallid. It surprised him for a moment. _

_Then he heard his voice hiss out. It surprised him that he was talking. He had no wish to talk. "Severus!" he hissed. The 's' sound stretched out, almost like a snake's hiss. He waited, wondering why he would be calling for his most hated instructor. Calling him a teacher was an insult to teachers everywhere. _

_Shortly thereafter, the greasy-haired git appeared in the doorway. "You summoned me, Master?"_

"_Yes Severus, I want you to supply dear Bellatrix with some information for me. I want you to tell her all who were in this student organization that Potter was teaching. I want them dead, Severus. I want every last one of them obliterated, wiped from the earth. I shall have my revenge upon Potter! He has hurt me, the likes of which I have never felt before! I want his army dead, and I want him to suffer as I have suffered."_

"_As you wish, my master," Snape whispered as he left the room._

Harry woke up with a short scream. His scar was throbbing. This wasn't just a nightmare then. He had touched Voldemort once more. What could he do about it? Did he dare to take off once more? Was it another trap? He didn't think that it was, it didn't feel like the last one.

One thing that Harry had come to realize was that he had some say in how the connection went now. He _had_ hurt Voldemort in their last encounter. Voldemort certainly didn't like it in Harry's head. He smiled grimly at the thought. Now, if he could only figure out what to do about things.

He thought furiously for a few moments. He reached for his nightstand and pulled on his glasses. At least now he could see. He reached over the side of the tiny bed and pulled the much too large trousers up so that he could search through the pockets. At last he found what he was looking for. He pulled out an old looking galleon.

He would have to chance it. There was too much at risk. He might get another warning from the Ministry, but he didn't care. His friends were in trouble. He took his wand and touched the galleon, thinking on what he wanted to communicate.

*0*0*

Hermione Granger felt the Protean charm heat the galleon that she always kept with her. For the time being it was in a small pouch that she wore around her neck while she slept. She blinked back the sleep from her eyes as she reached into the pouch and pulled the galleon out.

Turning on her light she quickly read the script as it flowed around the outer edge of the coin. It was in Harry's untidy scrawl.

_DA in danger. V planning attack on ALL members. Be on alert. Constant vigilance!_

Hermione knew that all over the British Isles members of the D.A. were preparing themselves for an attack. She pulled out her wand and got out of bed. Wishing she knew more details she padded softly to her parents' room to let them know what was going on.

*0*0*

Harry sat in the dark, waiting for the sign that he knew was coming. He was as tense as he could possibly be. He hoped that the D.A. members would take his warning seriously. He wished that he could do more. If only there was some way that he could get them out. It came to him that he could do something, even if it was only a small something.

"Dobby," he called out softly. Immediately there was a loud 'crack' and the diminutive house elf was standing on the foot of Harry's bed.

"Harry Potter is calling for Dobby?" he asked, practically bouncing on the bed.

"Yes Dobby, I need your help. It's very important." Dobby was almost in tears from the joy of being asked by such a great wizard.

"Dobby is helping the great Harry Potter however he can," he said in a shrill voice.

"I need you to go to Professor Dumbledore. I need him to provide you with a piece of parchment with 'the secret' on it. He will know what I'm talking about. I need you to explain to him that Voldemort is planning an attack on all the students that were in Dumbledore's Army. Please Dobby, it's really important.

"Then, once he gives you the parchment, I want you to go to each of the students that were in the D.A. and help them to escape. Bring them and their families to the place that is written on the paper. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, Dobby is doing it right away!" the tiny elf shrieked. He was about to disappear when Harry stopped him.

"Dobby, there might be some bad men that will try to hurt the students or their families. Get the students out of there, but if you have to, defend yourself and the students. You are too important to get hurt. If you do, many will die tonight.

Dobby looked to be on the verge of tears again, but he somehow held it in. "Y…Yes Harry Potter, Dobby understands. Dobby will do as you say." With a sharp crack he was gone.

*0*0*

Albus Dumbledore liked to think that he was a wizard whose rather long and illustrious career had afforded him somewhat of a unique and useful viewpoint. Were he to be honest with himself, it was more that he was bloody used to being right, and therefore hated the idea of his being wrong.

The sad part was that he had been very, very wrong in how he had treated Harry Potter, and the boy had called him on it. It had left Dumbledore with a very sour taste in his mouth. He wasn't sure just what to do to correct the situation, either; and that fact bothered him more than he cared to admit.

Thus, it was a rare sight to be seen that night in his study. Albus Dumbledore sat in brooding contemplation, trying vainly to figure out what his next step was. Sadly, his prodigious mind kept wanting to slip back into its old habits of mystery and intrigue. Albus had to stomp on himself each and every time that happened, and he didn't much like it.

He had learned intrigue at his father's elbow, and it had always served him well up to this point. The problem was that when it came to Harry Potter, all the rules went out the proverbial window, tossed out like the offensive contents of a soiled chamber pot. He let out a long sigh, wondering for the hundred and sixty first time that night, just what he was to do.

It was into this bollixed up mess that Dobby appeared. Albus looked up, startled, to see the frantic little elf standing upon his desk. "Professor Dumby sir!" squeaked the diminutive figure, "Harry Potter is sending Dobby with urgent tidings!"

Dumbledore rose immediately. It didn't take a master legillimens (though he was, he thought with a smile) to see that this was actually quite serious. "What is wrong Dobby?" he asked kindly.

"Mr. Harry Potter is having another of his bad snake-man dreams! He is telling Dobby to being coming to you, Professor Dumby sir, and pleading with you to help! Harry Potter and Dumby's Army is under attack from the bad snake-man's dead men! Harry Potter is asking for you to give Dobby a piece of parchment to show people, and then to go and get people to the place on the parchment, sir!" He was bouncing up and down now, looking for all the world as if he wanted to beat himself with one of Dumbledore's many implements.

Albus assessed the situation immediately. One thing that he did possess was a very sharp mind, and he could tell that this was exactly as Dobby had described. With a flick of his wand he conjured one of the pieces of parchment that he kept locked away in a safe location for just such an emergency. He handed it to Dobby. "Read this and then get to your task, my little friend," he said quickly. Dobby did that, his eyes widening in surprise, and with a nod and a loud retort, he was gone.

Albus motioned to the phoenix that was observing this from his perch. Fawkes swooped down and in a flash they disappeared from his study only to reappear in a moment in the hospital wing. "Poppy!" Albus shouted. As the matronly nurse came running out of her quarters in the chamber next door he continued. "I need you to accompany me! There are going to be students and their families coming to headquarter who shall be in need of your services tonight. Voldemort's Death Eaters are on the move. Grab your things and we shall depart."

As he was waiting for Madam Pomfrey, he considered his next move carefully. With a casual flick of his wand a corporeal phoenix patronus shot from it and sped upstairs to alert the rest of the staff to the situation, and to prepare them for his next orders.

Madam Pomfrey had reappeared with her kit by now, and he had her grab onto one of Fawkes' tail feathers. With a burst of light and flame they disappeared, reappearing at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The kitchen that they had arrived in appeared to be empty, though lights flared at their arrival.

He sent out another few patroni, to alert more order members. "Fawkes," he said to his phoenix, "take this message to Arthur at the Burrow. Get them out of there. They are sure to be at the top of Voldemort's list. Bring them here at once." As the phoenix disappeared he turned to Madam Pomfrey. "I shall return shortly, Poppy. Do what you can to help those that may arrive before I can get back." In a flash he had turned on the spot and disapparated.

*0*0*

Harry was pacing the floor. He had received confirmation messages from most of the D.A., though some had yet to respond. He was going spare waiting for something to happen. As he was pacing, he heard a soft crack from outside, signifying a wizard apparating in. Grabbing his wand, he vowed that if it was Death Eaters, he was going to make them pay for what they were about to attempt. Besides, he owed them for Sirius and his friends.

Looking out the window, he was somewhat surprised to see his headmaster striding purposefully towards the house. He turned and sprinted out of his bedroom and down the stairs, not caring if he woke anyone in the process. Let the Dursleys be cursed if they didn't like it. His friends, his army was in danger and he would be doubly damned if he was going to stand around idly and watch it happen.

He burst out the door and skidded to a halt in front of Dumbledore, his wand out and pointed at the aged professor. "What did you reveal to me the night that Sirius died?" he asked, sparks sputtering from his wand tip.

"Your destiny, as shown by the prophesy that Tom wants so badly," the headmaster replied smoothly. "And now that propriety and security are taken care of Harry, we need to be going. I see that you have your wand. Do you have your invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah, in my pocket," Harry muttered.

"Very good Harry, I want you to keep it on your person at all times from now on. You never know when you might have need. We are going to Headquarters. I believe that is where you wanted me to send people, is it not Harry?"

"Yeah," said Harry simply. Then, thinking that an explanation might be in order he continued. "It was the first place I could think of that was protected. They're going to be hurt and disoriented. They need a place that will be safe so that they can regroup and try to get on with things after this tragedy is over. I, well I figured that I could help with that…"

Dumbledore regarded him curiously. "I do believe that you are starting to grow up, Harry," he replied. "In any case, I agree with your assessment. We can also set up a secure floo network to the hospital wing. Poppy Pomfrey is already waiting at Headquarters to care for any injured that might show up. I think it would be prudent for the house owner to be there as well. Yes, Harry," he said upon seeing Harry's bewildered stare, "Sirius left it to you in his will."

"But I don't…"

"It doesn't matter what you or I might want, Harry. Neither of us wanted Sirius to die and leave you everything, yet it has happened. Part of growing up is recognizing the things that you cannot change, and accepting them. Consider that the first of the lessons that I shall share with you this year."

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"No time, Harry!" He grabbed Harry's arm and with a spin, they were gone. Harry felt as though he was being squeezed through a hose-pipe. It was not an altogether pleasant experience. It was impossible to draw a breath, and then, as quickly as it had come upon him, the experience was over and he was standing in the kitchen at Sirius' old house.

He turned around and found himself almost knocked from his feet by a bushy-haired self propelled missile. Hermione was there! She was going to be alright. Once he could pry himself from her grip he looked her over. She was dirty, scorch marks were on her top and he could make out grass stains on her pajama bottoms.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They appeared shortly after your message. Three Death Eaters, Harry. Daddy took out one with a shotgun, and I got into a duel with a couple of them. I think that they probably would have worn me down eventually, but I was holding a shield over my parents while trying to hex them. I was getting tired, and Daddy had to reload, when Dobby appeared. I got distracted and my shield weakened. A blasting hex knocked us off our feet and I think I hit my head on something, for the next thing that I knew I woke up here.

"Oh Harry," she sighed softly. You saved us with your message. Mummy and Daddy are here. Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for you, Hermione. I… I don't think that I could stand it if anything happened to you. You're my best friend. I care about you so much. I… I'm pants at this, Hermione. I was so scared. Everyone that I care for, everyone that I love, they die…" His voice had slipped to a whisper.

Hermione lifted his head so that she could look him in the eye. "Harry, you're my best friend as well. I want you to know something Harry. It's important that you understand this." Harry nodded. "I love you very much Harry. I will be there for you throughout everything. I will be by your side to the end. I shall be your friend, your confidant, and your support. The only thing that I cannot be for you is a lover. I can be everything else that you need, but I cannot give you that. Believe me Harry, you will find the love that I cannot give you elsewhere. You're too good a person not to. Do you understand?"

"I think so Hermione. I know that you've had feelings for Ron for a long time now…"

"No, Harry, I do not have those types of feelings for Ron. Oh, I love him as well in my own way, much the way that I love you." She faltered for a moment. "How can I make you understand?" She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Harry, it's nothing you've done. It's not about Ron. It's just that… well…"

"Whatever it is Hermione, you can tell me. I'm your best friend and nothing you have to say will change that."

"Very well, you need to know I suppose." She leaned back in to his ear. "Harry, I don't like boys that way… I prefer girls…"

Harry's eyebrows threatened to shoot off of his forehead. "Oh…" he said as he pulled her into a hug. This side of Hermione was going to take some getting used to.

**Author's note: **Well, there it is. I decided to try something completely different for this fic. Many of you will hate me for taking it in this direction, but I just felt it was necessary to stir things up a bit, and like it or not you have to admit that this does just that.


	2. Chaos Throughout the Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Two: Chaos Throughout the Night**

As much as Harry wanted to continue his conversation with Hermione, he didn't really feel that he had the time to devote to her that was really called for. Gently separating himself from her, he looked around. "Has anyone else arrived yet?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet. Madam Pomfrey said that the Headmaster had left for the Burrow. He seemed to feel that after my house that would be where Voldemort's Death Eaters would probably strike the hardest."

Harry tended to agree with that assessment. He felt that he would go spare with worry. If anything happened to Ron, or the rest of the Weasleys he didn't know if he could forgive himself. He had to admit that they had been the only real family that he had ever had. Even Sirius, as much as he and Harry had cared about each other, hadn't really been there like the Weasley family had.

He had started pacing by now, the concern evident in his face. Hermione didn't really know what to do, so she joined him, taking his hand gently in her own. She had pledged to him that she would be there for him, and by Merlin she would. He was her best friend and companion. He meant the world to him and she would be damned before she would abandon him.

They walked back and forth in front of the fireplace in the kitchen. It became a comforting pattern for them: back and forth, back and forth, like some twisted metronome. Hermione could tell that the not knowing aspect of it all was beginning to take its toll on Harry. He was close to an emotional collapse as it was, after everything that he had been through in the last month.

Just when the teens thought that they could take no more, something happened. There was a loud, telling crack and Dobby appeared. He was holding the hand of a young girl with long, dirty blonde hair and large, protuberant eyes. Also holding the elf's other hand, was a man that could only be the girl's father. Luna Lovegood had a few scrapes on her face, and her clothing was rather torn up, but otherwise the two of them seemed to be okay. Harry and Hermione rushed to her side, and Hermione threw her arms around the younger girl.

"Oh Luna, we were so scared. I'm so glad that you're alright!" Hermione let out in a rush.

Harry took a moment to look at her father. He was taking in the sight of the kitchen with a reporter's careful eye. Harry thought quickly that he would have to watch the strange looking man. He tried, rather unsuccessfully to squash the thought out of respect for Luna. The man noticed Harry watching him and quickly held out his hand. Harry took it easily. Luna's father had a very strong grip!

"I say, you must be Harry Potter!" he exclaimed. Harry held back a groan. "Luna's told me so much about you. I'm Xenophelius Lovegood, Luna's father. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I must say that you've made a rather large impression on my Luna. Thank you so much for befriending her. I'm afraid that since the accident she hasn't had many friends. It means an awful lot to me, young man." He pumped Harry's hand for a moment and Harry's estimation of the man went up somewhat. Anyone who put their daughter ahead of everything else was alright in his book.

"It was my pleasure, sir," said Harry truthfully. "Luna's a wonderful girl. She keeps us on our toes all the time with her rather unorthodox view points. Makes us think about things that way." He smiled at the man, who beamed at the praise for his daughter.

"Oh, and thank you for the warning, young man. It gave us a chance to shore up the wards around the house. I'm sure that it probably saved our lives." He shuddered for a moment, and seemed to lose a little focus. "What a marvelous manor you have here. I bet there are some wonderful infestations here, Luna," he whispered to his daughter conspiratorially.

He wandered off towards the living room, and Harry let him go. Truth be told he was still worried about his other friends, but he was starting to relax. He barely noticed the crack as Dobby left to go off to another location.

He made his way back to the table and sat in one of the chairs. Hermione and Luna joined him in his silent vigil. If nothing else they shared a companionable silence while waiting for something else to happen.

*0*0*

Dumbledore and Fawkes appeared into a scene of utter chaos. There were spells flying back and forth as Death Eaters and Order members traded hexes and jinxes over and over. Quickly taking in the situation Dumbledore drew his wand and chose a random Death Eater. With a flick of his wand the grass in the garden grew and wrapped itself around the hapless victim, mummifying him quickly. Another quick flick made it so that it was going to be very hard indeed for anyone to get him out of the cocoon.

He strode purposefully into the battle as hexes flew around him.

*0*0*

Ginny crouched down in her parent's bedroom near the window. She was running every healing spell that she had thought to learn from Madam Pomfrey through her head. Unfortunately, she could think of nothing to help her Mum's prone form next to her. She had been hit with a curse early on in the fight. It had sliced right through her shield as if it hadn't even been there. It had to be very powerful magic indeed to do so.

She had managed to get the bleeding stopped from the wound, but her mother was very pale, and appeared to have lost a lot of blood. If they couldn't get out of here soon then she feared that they would be attending at least one funeral, if they got out of here at all that was…

There were two loud cracks and when she looked up Fred and George were there. She let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. There was hope, at last. "Guys, you need to get Mum to St. Mungo's! She's been hit and it looks really bad!"

George looked down and nodded. Deciding to take a chance, he scooped her up in his arms and turned on the spot. As he was doing so the window exploded in, showering all of them with shards of glass. Ginny watched in horror as Fred spun backwards as he was flung over the bed. She let out a scream, half in pain and half in abject terror at the sight. As soon as she was able she jumped over the bed and started applying healing spells to her brother's unconscious form.

As that was going on she failed to notice that the bedroom had been set ablaze! She was so wrapped up in what she was doing that she failed to see the rafter let go above her until the tell-tale sound reached her ears. Looking up she flung herself over her brother in a last ditch attempt to protect him. There was a burst of flame and she saw no more…

*0*0*

Ron had never seen so many Death Eaters. They were everywhere. He fired off stunner after stunner. It was quicker than some of the more powerful hexes that he knew. It was really a moot point. It was just a matter of time before someone got through to him. He was in a poorly defensible position, and his support was for the most part down. His father was still firing hexes, but he was the only one left still with Ron.

He sighed and tried to think, but it was really tough. If he were honest with himself Ron would have to admit that he wasn't a great tactician. He was a master strategist, but that was the big picture. There was a great difference between strategy and tactics. He knew that, but to see it in action was an eye-opener.

He saw the Death Eater aiming for his father. He called out and cast the strongest shield spell that he knew. He let out a sigh of relief as the Death Eater's curse ricocheted off of it. His relief was short lived however, as he felt pain as he had never felt before in his side. Looking down he saw a knife sticking out from between his lower ribs. He sank to his knees as the strength went out of his legs. The last thing that he saw before he blacked out was strangely enough the kindly face of his headmaster staring down at him.

*0*0*

Harry, Hermione and Luna gasped as there was a flash of light and burst of flame. Fawkes had arrived! He deposited Ginny and one of the twins right in front of the trio and flashed back out! Luna quickly had pried Ginny off of her brother and pulled the trembling girl into a comforting hug. Hermione, seeing that Fred was in desperate need of medical attention cast a levitation charm on him and moved him quickly into the next room to see Madam Pomfrey.

Harry didn't have time to do much, for Professor Dumbledore apparated in with Ron clutched to him. He lowered him down and motioned for Harry to help. Harry helped to hold his best mate up while Dumbledore examined the knife wound. It was turning purple, and slightly green. He nodded to Harry, who ignored the fact that Ron was almost twice his size. He scooped Ron up and hurried him in to see the nurse.

Harry had just placed Ron on the couch when there was a loud crack and a couple of shrieks from the kitchen. He ran in to see what was going on. Katie Bell was in the kitchen now with Dobby. Her right arm was hanging limply at her side, and her trousers were torn and covered in blood that oozed from a nasty looking cut on her left leg. She was crouching next to an older woman who was next to her. The woman gave a great heaving shudder and let out a final wheezing breath before relaxing in a tell-tale boneless manner.

Katie looked at the old woman, and a single tear slipped down her cheek. She saw Harry come running into the room. She slowly stood up and moved over to him. He looked into her eyes and saw the sorrow and grief that was evident there.

"I… I'm sorry, Katie," he said slowly. She surprised him by reaching out and pulling him into an embrace with her left arm.

"It's alright Harry. Your warning got most of my family away. My Auntie couldn't apparate any more. She was old and frail, but she put up a good fight, took a couple of Death Eaters with her. I owe you a lot, Harry. If it weren't for you, we might have all died." She let him go and stumbled on into the next room.

Harry let out a sigh and pulled out his wand. He levitated the body of Katie's aunt into another adjoining room. He placed a preserving spell on the old woman, and conjured a sheet to cover her with. He made sure that she was in a natural position and closed her eyes. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could do.

He staggered back out into the kitchen. It was going to be a long night.

It turned out to be a very long night. People came in all throughout the night, in various states of injury. Neville Longbottom was carried off on a stretcher, his sucking chest wound a grim reminder of the reality of what could happen to people when Voldemort wanted them dead.

Some, such as Cho Chang escaped without injury. The unfortunate thing, at least in Harry's mind, was that this seemed to refresh the attraction that Cho had experienced towards Harry during the last school year. He finally had to tell her to leave him alone or he was going to hex her to get her to stop following him around.

She wasn't alone. Hannah Abbot seemed to have the same fan-girl type devotion after the night's events, and strangely enough, so did Seamus Finnegan. Harry thought that this might just be from the shock of living through what was explained to be a major attack in Ireland.

*0*0*

The long night wore on, until by Harry's count almost everyone was accounted for, but he couldn't help but feel that he was missing someone. As Dobby deposited the Creevey family safe and sound in the kitchen Harry decided that he had to know how things were going.

"Dobby, how many more?" he asked.

"Dobby is thinking three, Mr. Harry Potter. He is just going off again." He made to snap his fingers, but as he did so, Harry grabbed his shoulder. He opened his eyes and they were in the ruins of a family home. He watched in horror as a jet of green light made it's way towards a slender, dark-skinned young woman in a pale blue sari.

As he watched an older gentleman dove in front of her. The curse struck him square in the chest. The young woman let out a scream as her father fell to the floor, his lifeless eyes staring up at her.

Harry felt something snap in him. He leveled his wand and screamed out hex. A streak of red light flew out and struck the Death eater in the chest. There was a loud explosion and the Death Eater's bodily parts went in many different directions. The head landed, oddly enough at Harry's feet. He reached down and pulled the mask off. It was Antonin Dolohov! It was the man who had struck down Hermione at the Department of Mysteries! Harry shrunk the head and placed it into his pocket. He needed to let his friend know that she had been avenged.

He stumbled over to the young woman. It was definitely one of the Patil twins. She was crouched over her father's body, sobbing softly. Harry looked around. He didn't see the other twin. He gently shook the girl's shoulder to gain her attention. She looked up. It was Padma.

"Where's your sister?" he asked.

She pointed off into the next room. Harry hurried in to find Parvati clutching the body of her mother. There was nothing that could be done, as the older woman had died a while before.

"Parvati, we have to go," he said softy. As she looked up he motioned to the kitchen. "I'll get her, don't worry. Go and help your sister." As she hesitated he motioned for her to leave again. "Go!" he hissed. He levitated her mother's body to show her that he was serious. They made their way out to the other room.

Padma was there and already had their father covered and ready for transport. They all huddled together and Dobby brought them back to the ancestral home of the Ancient and Noble Black Family.

**Author's Note: **One dear reviewer has pleaded with me not to have Hermione get together with Ginny, since I have made her prefer girls. Not to worry, it shan't happen. While I have nothing against Hr/G stories, this one will not be going in that direction. I have other plans for Hermione. Since this is directly after OotP, Ginny is with Dean. I am going to keep that little piece of canon, since it fits in well with my nefarious plans (key eerie laugh)...


	3. Hope Springs Eternal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Three: Hope Springs Eternal**

They appeared back in the kitchen, startling Hermione and Ginny as they were trying to clean up. Harry staggered a little, as he was carrying the body of Mrs. Patil. He quickly righted himself and motioned for Hermione to help him get the bodies into the room off of the kitchen. Harry had already unofficially dubbed it the 'Black Family Morgue'. He went through his routine, doing everything that he could to pay respect to the two individuals who had given the ultimate sacrifice, just as his parents had.

Before they exited the morgue, Hermione gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze, just to let him know that she was there for him. It wasn't a lot, but it meant the world to Harry. He had witnessed so much sadness this night. He didn't really know just how much more he could take. He supposed that he would just have to take whatever was thrown at him.

They stepped out and Harry gave his best friend a small smile. While for Hermione it was the right thing to do, for Harry, it had disastrous consequences. There was a smoldering shriek, and as he turned around it was to be greeted by the flat of Parvati's hand. He staggered back from the onslaught, momentarily stunned.

"This is all your fault, Harry Potter!" she screamed at him. "Our parents are dead! If it hadn't been for you they'd still be alive! I wish it was you in there, instead of them!" Upon seeing the shocked look on Harry's face, she made as if to spit on him. She never got there. Hermione stepped in front of Harry, her wand out, daring Parvati to keep on with her intended action.

"Sister!" hissed Padma, placing her hand on Parvati's shoulder and spinning her around. "Do not do this! You forget your place, sister!" She nodded in Harry's direction. "That young man just avenged our parents," she added in a slightly calmer tone.

"Parvati…" she started, but her throat caught, the emotion thick. "Parvati… I miss Mummi and Pappaa too… but we cannot bring them back." She looked back at Harry, and then turned her attention back to her sister. "Think for a moment, Parvati. I know you're not as dumb as you like to project. Think… did Harry or did he not give us ample warning? Didn't we plead with Mummi and Pappaa to flee?

"Yes, Harry got there too late, but there are a lot of other people that had to be helped too. He came, sister… He cares about us… Do not push away the one person who still cares about us…" She dropped her voice to a whisper that only Parvati could hear. "I beg you, sister."

Parvati stared at her sister for a long moment. She seemed to be taking her time digesting what had been said. She supposed that it had always been thus with the two of them. Always Padma was the voice of reason, while she carried the burden of passion. Polar twins in many ways, the two of them balanced each other well.

Finally, Parvati backed down. She turned a glare in Harry's direction, to tell him the she wasn't sure that it was actually over between the two of them, but she was willing to back down for the time being. She allowed herself to be escorted into another room by Ginny, who had mutely watched everything that had happened.

Once Parvati had gone Padma turned to Harry and Hermione. She gracefully knelt down to the floor in a posture of supplication. "Avenger of my flesh, savior of my beloved's honor," She reached out and touched Harry's feet, and then folded her hands back into her lap. "kai mugidu beeDikoLtiini nanna tappaayitu." She looked up at Harry, and translated: "With folded hands I ask you to forgive me. I failed to keep my sister's place, and have dishonored you thereby." She laid her head at Harry's feet.

"Padma, please," Harry pleaded in a choked voice. "I have nothing to forgive. Your sister was right. If I had been faster, if I had gotten to you sooner, then your parents would be alive and you wouldn't have to be orphans, like me…"

"No, Harry, you do not give yourself enough credit. You are fifteen, and burdened beyond all that any other at our age might be required to carry. You have already done so much for so many, and you still think of saving my sister's feelings. You have already avenged my parents. While my sister and I might be orphans, there are always options where there is life, is that not so?" She gazed up at him, taking in the sorrow in the emerald green pools that were his eyes.

"Please Padma, get up," he said as he reached down to give her a hand up. She graciously accepted his help. He couldn't help noticing how nice her hand felt in his. He blushed slightly as he realized how he was feeling. "Padma, you and Parvati are my equals or better, please remember that."

Padma looked at Hermione for a moment, her eyebrow raised. "Is he always like this?" Hermione just smirked and nodded to her classmate and sometimes rival.

"Harry, I am not your equal, but because you inspire me to do so, I shall endeavor to be so if I…"

She was cut off, as the diminutive elf, Dobby, popped in with Lee Jordan in his small arms. The young man that Harry had so enjoyed listening to as he played Quidditch was obviously dead. His head was lolled off at an angle that was impossible for anyone who could still draw a breath. He was covered in soot, and his clothes were in tatters.

Harry took one look at Lee and then saw the tears in Dobby's eyes. He dropped to his knees in front of his small friend.

"Dobby tried Mr. Harry Potter, sir, but he was too late and too small to be any good to Master Jordan. Dobby is so sorry, Harry Potter, sir!" He let Lee's body slide from his hands and jumped over to the fireplace, and before he could be stopped he had leapt into the flames.

Thankfully Hermione was faster than Harry this time. She already had her wand out from the confrontation with Parvati. "Accio Dobby!" she yelled and Dobby flew from the flames.

Harry grabbed him from the air and clutched him to his chest. "Dobby! Never punish yourself for failing when you tried your best! Do you understand me? You saved many lives tonight! You did great Dobby!" He let the elf go, and Dobby quickly vanished into the night, probably from sheer embarrassment.

Harry sat back and looked at Lee again. Never again would the young black man make people smile with his commentary. Never again would he bring a laugh to someone in this dark time. Never again would the world be graced with his familiar presence. Harry had reached his breaking point. It was too much for him to handle. His world was starting to crumble once more.

He started to shake while sitting there on the floor. The trembling started in his hands and quickly spread to other parts of his body until he couldn't even remain upright. He sank to a prone position on the floor, and then curled up into a fetal position. It was then that the tears finally came.

Hermione rushed to his side, but she didn't know quite what to do. She held him for a moment, and then looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. She was shaking almost as bad. It was then that she felt a small hand on her shoulder.

Padma was there, and she gently pulled Hermione away from Harry. She knelt down next to him and began a soft song in Sinhalese. The song was soft and lilting, flowing and uplifting, filled with sweetness and caring and hope. It was a song that was sung to those whose souls were over burdened, whispering that things would be alright; telling them that they could endure even this.

She had conjured a damp cloth and used it to wipe his brow. She continued with soft caresses to his cheeks and neck, all the while singing to him in that wonderful crooning voice that lulled the hurt and tension from his body. As the worst of the tremors left his body, she enveloped him in a hug that would have done Hermione proud.

As he finally passed out from stress and shock, she let him down gently. She smoothed out his hair and straightened his clothes. She then got up and levitated him, leading him through the door and into the rest of the house as Hermione led her through the chaos, her look of thanks for her friend evident upon her face.

*0*0*

Harry woke the next morning to find himself surrounded by women. He was lying in bed, with Hermione asleep sitting in a chair next to him, his hand in her lap. On the other side was Padma, holding his other hand. Behind her was Parvati, snuggled up against her sister. Curled up at his feet were Ginny and Luna. He craned his neck and noticed Katie Bell and Cho Chang asleep on a couch that had obviously been conjured and placed there during the night.

While he was quite bemused by this show, he was also rather confused as to just why it was happening. He knew that he most certainly did not deserve any such treatment! He looked from girl to girl and found that they were all still asleep except one. Padma was gazing at him with those knowing brown eyes of hers.

He smiled at her, still feeling rather confused. She raised her finger to her lips to keep him quiet. He nodded that he understood. He raised an eyebrow at the spectacle before him. She shook in silent laughter. As he tried not to bark out in response, he noticed that there was a pressure building in the general vicinity of his bladder. He would have to extricate himself from this predicament, and soon.

She seemed to understand the look that had crossed his face. She removed herself from her sister's embrace and quietly padded around the bed. She whispered something in Hermione's ear. The brunette witch nodded softly and released Harry's hand.

As Harry got up out of bed Padma came over and whispered to him. "Go, relieve yourself and take a shower. I'll see to it that we vacate the room to give you some privacy to change. Then come downstairs and get some breakfast. I think that the D.A. has much to discuss." Harry nodded his thanks as he turned to do just that.

*0*0*

After a rather enjoyable breakfast surrounded by friends, Harry and everyone that was able made their way to a makeshift infirmary that Madame Pomfrey had set up in one of the sitting rooms. Harry sat down and looked around. Padma had placed herself to one side of him, and Hermione was on the other. Parvati sat near her sister. The others filled in wherever possible.

"I'm glad to see all of you here," he started. "Ron was sitting up in bed, though he looked rather pale. Fred was awake, and George was sitting on the edge of his bed, joking with his twin. Neville was still unconscious, but he had much of his color back and seemed to be on the road to recovery.

"First off, I'm sorry that this had to happen to all of you, and I regret terribly all the pain and suffering that you went through. If I could go back in time and change any of it I would. I can't do that though, so I suppose that we shall have to do something about things." He looked around at everyone.

"From this point on, if you are up for it, we get serious. We have to be able to fight back. No longer is it enough to be able to defend yourself. We saw last night where that got us. No, from now on we strike back, hard. Are you with me?" A chorus of yeses answered him.

"Good. We've been called an army. It's about time that we acted like one. I'm going to start us training in teams. Each team shall have a leader and that leader shall recruit his or her team. Lavender, you and Parvati are both deep into divination and both of you have a strong background in the gathering and dissemination of information. I would like the two of you to head up our intelligence division." The two girls looked at each other and smiled. This was something that they would be good at.

He turned to Hermione. "Hermione, you are exceptionally skilled at transfiguration and arithmancy. I would like you to start researching ways to utilize transfiguration in combat, and to find ways to make it more powerful, more devastating."

"Padma, if I remember correctly, you are top in the class in ancient runes. You also, if memory serves have a talent for charms. I need you to head up a team that shall have two purposes. First, wards and protections, secondly I want you to research how to enchant objects. We need weapons of power if we are going to strike back at the Death Eaters.

"Ron, I need you to be my second in command. You are great at overall strategy and I need you to teach me, and to help me to run this war. Help me to come up with a strategy to win this thing.

"Katie, I want you, Ginny and Neville to lead our primary strike teams. When we decide to hit targets it will be up to you and yours to get it done. I know that I can depend on you.

"Gred and Forge, I need you two to work on overall magical items for the war effort. Put your devious minds to work and come up with things to keep our teams safe. Pull from whoever and whatever you need to accomplish this. I am devoting Sirius's fortune to this, so if you need it, just let me know.

"Luna, I want you to work on our magical creature division. I think that you can help us to come up with magical creatures to aid in our efforts. Your task will be to support all the rest of the divisions. In your spare time I want you to work on a side project. I want you to work on illusions. If anyone in this group understands the workings of the mind, it's you." He sighed. "I need the team leaders to get together and hash out who you want on your team. We will probably have to recruit this year to fill things out. Let me know who and what you need." He motioned to the rest of the assembled group. "If you weren't placed as a leader, you will shortly be placed in a group. If any of you have an idea that you think merits my approval, please bring it to my attention."

Harry waved for the group to disband. "Hermione, Padma and Parvati, could you please wait a moment?" As the rest of the group filtered out, the three witches stayed behind. Harry screwed up his courage and plunged on.

"First off, Hermione and Padma, I have a side project for the two of you. I would like you to work with me on figuring out what it is that has anchored Voldemort here. Something has been done to make him virtually immortal. If it can be done than it can be undone. I'm counting on you two to help me find out what it is. He needs to die, and I have to do it. Therefore, I'm asking for your help."

"Of course, Harry," said both girls.

"Good, now that that's out of the way, I have something that I want to do. Hermione, I want you to witness this and to act as the binder." He turned to the twins. "Padma, Parvati, please take my hands." As both girls did so, albeit a little confusedly, he let out the breath he had been holding.

He nodded to Hermione, who drew her wand. She looked nervous, but was determined to support Harry. "I, Harry Potter do hereby declare a blood feud between the House of Potter and the House of Riddle. I pledge the support of my house to the House of Patil from now until the end of time, and my undying devotion to their cause and the causes of their children; upon my magic and my life, so mote it be."

A brilliant white light burst from Hermione's wand, enveloping the three of them. Parvati looked stunned by what Harry had done. This was not the actions that she would have expected from him. Her sister on the other hand, seemed strangely unsurprised.

She let go of his hand and nodded to her sister. She looked back to Harry and bowed her head. "eeno nimma daye, nimma aaSirvaada, cennaagiddiini, cennaagiddiivi."

Her sister translated: "By your kindness, by your blessings, I am alright, we are alright." She continued after a moment's pause. "Harry, I want to apologize. I had no right to say what I did…"

"You had every right, Parvati. You had just become an orphan, and I couldn't stop that. I of everyone understand what that means. I can only attempt to make things right between us. I am forever at your service."

"Thank you Harry," she whispered. She came up and gave him a hug. Padma echoed her sister's words, but when she slid back from the hug that she imparted upon him, she kissed him gently on the cheek. Both of them blushed, and Harry placed his hand on his cheek as she walked out of the room, while Hermione just smirked at him.

**Author's Note: **I hope that you're enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I have tried to make Harry believable in his new role, and to make Padma a well balanced and rounded character. The words spoken by Padma are a translation from Sinhalese ritualistic greetings. The terms of endearment are from the Sinhalese nicknames for mother and father.

One of the reviewers () stated a desire to see how Harry's relationships with the various girls would play out. I'm kind of intrigued by that now myself. Time will tell…


	4. Repercussions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Four: Repercussions**

Harry sat at his desk in what had once been Sirius's study. He glanced around the room. It certainly had the feel of a room that was once frequented by his Godfather. There were bits and pieces of memorabilia scattered about the room. He even saw a pair of replica Quidditch jerseys, or at least he thought they were replicas. Since one of them read Potter across the back, and the other read Black, they might not have been. The Potter one was of a more current style, while the Black jersey looked quite a bit older…

He realized that he mind was wandering, and he tried to bring it back on task. He had a lot to go over. First and foremost, he had to find a way to take control of his life. He had to get out from under the thumb of one rather possessive headmaster, who for some reason had it in his head that he ruled over Harry's entire life. Harry was determined to show the manipulative old codger that this was not the case, at least not for much longer.

He had to free up his resources, he had a war to fight, and wars weren't cheap. He had learned that much from Professor Binns. Wars cost money, and at least he had some of that. He assumed that there was some stashed away that he knew nothing of.

He also had to see about being emancipated. As long as he was under the despotic rule of his Uncle Vernon, he could accomplish nothing, and he had taken on more responsibilities. Thoughts of the Patil twins flashed through his mind. He found himself blushing as he remembered the kiss he had received on his cheek from Padma.

She was an intriguing person. He knew from much experience that he was attracted to strong, intelligent women. Cho might have been trying to recapture the feeling that she had experienced with Cedric, but Harry had originally found her fascinating. Hermione was his best friend, and she was exceptionally intelligent. The two other young women in his life, Ginny and Luna, were both strong, intelligent young women with many unique talents and viewpoints. Well, Luna certainly had unique viewpoints. He was still learning about Ginny.

But Padma made him think, long and hard about things. She had a talent for drawing things out of him. He hadn't really known her for much time, but for the short time they had spent together he had been forced to questions some of his beliefs and opinions. He rather approved of that aspect of her. It didn't do for a man to become too accepting of his own ability to be correct, or his own value. Men turned out like Draco Malfoy, or if he was being honest, Albus Dumbledore.

Sadly, he felt that his days of blindly trusting his headmaster were over. He would take anything the man had to say under advisement. He would be a fool if he didn't; Albus Dumbledore was well over a hundred years old after all.

So what to do about the predicament that he now found himself in? He decided to sit down and write a few letters. He needed more information, and he was bound and determined to get it.

*0*0*

It was just after lunch time when Harry emerged from his Study. He had spent the time after he finished writing reading a book on small unit tactics. He found the topic fascinating. He now realized that there was a huge difference between strategy and tactics. Just how to integrate the differences escaped him at the moment, but he was sure that he would figure it out. Maybe Ron and Hermione could help with that. Maybe Padma could too. He would have to find out.

He was startled out of his reverie by the voice of the man that he had looked up to as a sort of surrogate father. Arthur Weasley had made an appearance at Headquarters. With a smile he made his way into the sitting room to greet the soft spoke wizard.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," he said softly as he entered the room. Arthur Weasley was sitting on one of the sofas, his daughter Ginny snuggled up to him on the dilapidated old piece of furniture. There were scorch marks along it, and it was threadbare in some places. The springs were showing from the bottom, yet it was a good sofa. Sirius had always liked the old piece, saying it reminded him of himself.

"Oh, hello Harry," Arthur said around a bite of sandwich that he had been munching on. He moved to get up to shake Harry's hand but Harry waved him back down.

"Please sir, sit. What I have is here for you. I'm just glad to see you well. How is Mrs. Weasley?"

"Molly's still rather weak right now. The curse that Bellatrix hit her with sapped a lot of her magical core to fight off its effects. The healers at St. Mungo's say that she should be alright in a few weeks, but she isn't going to be coming home any time soon." He let out a sigh as he noticed the cloud that seemed to pass over Harry's face as the name of Molly's attacker had been revealed. He knew that Harry had a score to settle with the insane witch. He hoped that someday Harry would be able to settle things in a satisfactory manner.

"Would it be alright if I were to visit her sometime soon? I feel really badly that she ended up there. I mean, you two have been like parents to me, and I would love to see her."

"I think that we might be able to arrange that, Harry. I know that she would love to see you. Maybe Ron and Ginny could accompany you?"

"I'd like that. Please let me know when we could go." He leaned down and whispered in Ginny's ear. "Take care of him Ginny, he's had it rough the last few hours." As he stood back up he saw Ginny wink at him. She settled deeper into her snuggle with her father.

"Harry," came a voice from one of the doorways. He looked up to see Hermione standing there. "Can I talk to you? Privately?" She chewed her lower lip, obviously worried about whatever it was that she had to say.

He glanced down at the Weasleys. "If you would excuse me?" At Arthur's affirmative nod he strode out of the room and swept past Hermione. He motioned for her to follow. They made their way into the Black family library. Harry figured that this would be the one place that would put Hermione at ease. If there was any place that would do that, it would be a library.

"What did you want to speak to me about, Hermione?" he asked as soon as they had both found comfortable chairs to sit in. He scooted the old, Victorian style chair a little closer so that he was facing his friend.

"Harry, are you sure that you're doing the right thing? I mean in taking the D.A. and making it so much more than it was before?" She sunk back into the red velvet cushions of her own chair.

Harry let out a small sigh. He had expected this. He simply hadn't expected it quite so soon. After a moment of looking down at the Persian rug to gather his thoughts, he looked up at the cinnamon eyes of his best friend.

"Am I sure, Hermione? No, of course I'm not sure. I've never done something like this before." He rather liked looking at her eyes. He hadn't really thought of how pretty they were before. It was strange that he noticed her now that she had declared that she was never going to venture down that particular road. He was struck by just how strange the male psyche was.

"Then why, Harry? These people are hurting. They've lost family and friends. The last thing that they need is…"

Harry cut her off right there. "Actually Hermione, if there is one thing that I am very well acquainted with, it is the loss of family and friends. I have had more intimate experience with it than anyone else in this entire household. I would thank you to remember that before you start lecturing me."

Hermione sat back and looked stunned. Tears welled up in her eyes. She clutched her hands together, wringing them as if by rubbing them raw she could exorcise the feelings that were welled up within her.

"Hermione," Harry whispered. When she looked up into his eyes he continued. "The thing that I've found is that if you are given too much time with nothing to do in these situations it's much worse than if you have something to occupy your time. I've been there, and I don't much like it. I've found that you tend to wallow in self pity and despair. I would save my friends from that if I could."

He reached out and grasped her small hands in his own. "Hermione, you told me the other day that you loved me, and that you'd be there for me. It goes both ways. I love you too, I think that I have for a very long time. You're the sister that I never had. Oh, I shan't lie to you, it could very easily become romantic love, if you were inclined in that direction, but since you aren't, I shall love you in whatever way you allow. Now, I need you to be there at my side, backing my play. Are you going to stand with me?"

"Of course I shall Harry," she replied. "I said that I would, and I meant every word of it."

"Good, because by the time I get done with things this summer, I figure that things will be very different."

*0*0*

That evening Harry brought the leaders that he had selected together to hand pick their teams. He brought them into the study. They had looked around, stunned by the décor. It was a brilliant mix of modern and antique. Sirius, it seemed, had a touch for interior decoration. Harry figured that sitting in a cell in Azkaban for twelve years meant that he probably had a lot of time to think about such things.

Once everyone had settled in Harry motioned for them all to be quiet. "Have you given any thought to who you would like to have on your teams? Also, I would love to have your input into any particular training you think that you might need, and who we could try to get to teach it." He looked around the room. Predictably, Hermione's hand was in the air. He nodded to her to begin.

"Well, I think that we shall need to recruit some more members. I don't see that we have nearly enough to go around. I suggest that we get the core members, the ones that are here sorted, and then see about recruiting those whose strengths compliment what we need for the teams."

"I think that you've spotted our weakness, as well as a way to get around it," Neville commented. He looked very pale, and was so weak that he had to be helped into the room, but he had made it, and his eyes burned with a passion that Harry hadn't seen there prior.

"What do the rest of you think?" Harry asked. He looked around the room once more, before stopping at Padma.

"I think that we should make a list of the rest of the members, and see where their talents would best lie, and then assign them to the proper teams," Padma said softly.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Harry said to her, eliciting a small smile. "There's just one thing that I would like to say first though. Speak up, don't be afraid to speak your mind. I might have been the type to lose my temper before, but I'm trying to put that behind me. You're opinion counts, each and every one of you." He made a sweeping gesture to include each of his team leaders.

"Remember, I need each of you. Your team members on the D.A. need you. Voldemort chose to attack each of you." A collective shudder went up as he said this. "I know from experience that he will not stop with that one attack. We have to be prepared. Now, let's get that list going."

The list quickly got put together. The hammered out the details for a couple of hours until it looked something like this:

Harry's command team: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Padma Patil. When questioned on this Harry's reply was simple. The two smartest students in their year, and Ron's natural feel for how an enemy thinks.

Hermione's combat spell research team: Justin Finch-Fletchley and Anthony Goldstein. The Ravenclaw's intelligence combined with the Hufflepuff's work ethic felt like a good mix to her.

Ginny's strike team one: Cho Chang, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas. Ginny felt that she could keep Cho in line, while Dean and Seamus would work well together, plus it kept her boyfriend where she could keep an eye on him.

Neville's strike team two: Hannah Abbott, Zacharias Smith. This team was the weakest at the moment, but with a little work and some recruiting, Neville felt that he could pick things up. Look at how far he had come.

Katie's strike team three: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnett. Having worked together for years on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, this was looking like a very strong beginning for a strike team.

Luna's magical creature and illusion team: Susan Bones, Dennis Creevey. Harry felt that this would be a particularly strong team. Dennis seemed to have an innate feel for magical creatures, and Susan was a very strong member for any team. She would be a very good addition here.

Parvati and Lavender's intelligence gathering team: Michael Corner, Colin Creevey. The older Ravenclaw had a knack for finding gossip, and Colin and his camera were made for this role…

Padma's magical wards, weapons and items team: Terry Boot, Fred and George Weasley. The twins had agreed that they would be a good fit here, combining their research and development with the talents of the two Ravenclaws.

Before they broke up, Harry reiterated that he felt that it was important to remember that everyone was hurting right now, and that the most important thing the team leaders could do was to provide a distraction from the pain for the grieving team members.

*0*0*

The next day Harry, Ginny and Ron went with Arthur Weasley and Tonks, who had arrived that morning, to St. Mungo's to visit Mrs. Weasley. They walked the short distance to the hospital, as Arthur had insisted that they needed the exercise. Harry thought that it was probably so that he could enjoy seeing more of Muggle London, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

It didn't take them long to get there, and they were soon shown into the room that Mrs. Weasley had been staying in. It was small, and rather dark, but it had a small window along one wall.

The thing that Harry immediately noticed, however, was Mrs. Weasley's condition. It appeared that she hadn't gotten any better, and if anything, Harry thought that she reminded him of an animate corpse. He was shocked that the woman who he knew to have so much vibrancy and zest for life should be so struck down.

Apparently Ron and Ginny were thinking similar thoughts, for Ginny let out a small sniff. She looked stricken as she gazed down at her mother. She clutched Ron's hand as if it was a life-line. Harry could see her trembling with emotion. He wished that he had the ability that Padma seemed to have. She was such a nurturing person. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She flinched momentarily until she realized that it was just Harry, and then she settled into it.

It was then that Mrs. Weasley decided to wake from her nap. She gazed up and saw her two youngest children, and the boy that she thought of as one of her own. She smiled weakly at them and held her hands out to them. Her two youngest flung themselves at her. Harry stood back to give them room. She realized that this was how Harry did things. He always gave to others what little things he could for their enjoyment and comfort. Others always came first to him.

She motioned for him to join them, and, reluctantly, he did. This was her version of heaven. Family meant everything to Molly Weasley.

"Thank you so much for everything that you've done for this family," she whispered to Harry. "Arthur tells me that Dumbledore informed him it was your warning that gave us a chance to resist. Thank you, Harry."

"I'm just sorry that you had to get hurt, Mrs. Weasley," he murmured, turning his head so she wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to blur his vision.

"It's okay, Harry dear," she replied. "Everyone else got out. You saved us again."

"I couldn't save everyone though," he muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I said that I couldn't save everyone, Mrs. Weasley. We lost a lot of good people in the attacks. They attacked all the students that studied with us." He slammed his fist into the mattress. "It shan't happen again!"

"Harry, don't you go and do something stupid," Mrs. Weasley counseled. "Let us adults fight, not you children."

"Mrs. Weasley, I love you like a mother, but you're wrong. The war has come to us all, and we have to do something. I will not let my friends and loved ones come to harm because we just sat back and let Voldemort pick the time and place that the fights happen. We shall strike back, we must keep him and his Death Eaters off balance."

"Harry, this isn't your fight," she begged him to understand.

Harry reached out to cup her cheek. The tenderness of it, and the sadness in his gaze broke her heart. "Mrs. Weasley, I beg to differ. You've been following the Daily Prophet?" At her nod he continued. "You know then what they've been printing about me being the chosen one?" At her nod he smiled at her, a cunning, slightly devious smile. "Well, they got one right."

There was a collective gasp from every Weasley in the room who wasn't named Ron and pink haired auror. "It is my fight, and this time Voldemort's made a mistake. He struck at my friends. He hurt those that I consider my family. I will not allow that to happen again. Rest assured that from this moment on, Voldemort goes on the defensive."

He looked up at Arthur. "We should probably go now. I'm sorry that I got your wife worked up." He leaned over and gave Molly a hug, which she returned, even if it wasn't up to her usual standards. She was, after all, in a hospital bed.

Harry got up and tromped out of the room. He leaned up against the wall and sucked in great gasping breaths as he tried to get himself under control. If he lost control in here, it could mean a great deal of harm to patients. He had seen what his magic was like when it got away from him.

Tonks was the first one out the door. She came over and put her arm around Harry's shoulders, giving him a little of the comfort that she felt he needed. "Harry, is there anything that I can do for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually there is."

"What is it?"

"You can teach us small unit tactics. We need to be able to act cohesively as a team. I was thinking maybe you and perhaps Mad-Eye would be willing to help us?" He looked at her. She stayed quiet for a long time, and then a smile broke out across her face.

"Well, I'll just have to see what I can do for the 'Chosen One', now shan't I?"

"Oh do shut up," Harry muttered.

*0*0*

The return from St. Mungo's was a subdued affair. They flooed back to headquarters, and Harry sat in the kitchen, brooding. He had been deeply affected by seeing Mrs. Weasley in the condition that she was in. He had seen so much death. He fervently hoped that he wasn't going to see one more…

He was interrupted by the sounds of people yelling at each other. He got up and sprinted into the next room. There he found Katie Bell inches away from Dean Thomas. They were yelling at each other, and the insults were getting worse.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!?" Harry roared. All heads turned to face him. "Good, now that I've gotten your attention, could somebody please tell me what's happening?"

There was an uproar of sound as all the people in the room tried to explain at once. Harry shook his head, as the tempers began to flair around the room. He pulled his wand, and with a flick there was a clap like thunder, and all the people in the room were knocked off their feet.

Hermione was up like a shot and in his face. "Just what do you think you're doing Harry?"

"Shut it, Hermione!" Harry responded. She staggered back as if he had struck her.

"I don't think that you're acting appropriately, Harry. These people have been through so much…"

"Of course they're hurting, Hermione! They've all lost friends and family! They all need to blow off some steam, but hexing each other isn't the answer!"

Hermione shrank back. If it had been anyone but Harry she would have stood her ground, but there was something about him yelling at her that stopped her. "I still don't think…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, grow a pair," Harry spat out. There was a loud, ringing crack as Hermione's hand slapped across Harry's cheek. Everyone in the room had gone silent as the two fought, and now you could hear a pin drop in the room. Harry touched his cheek where she had struck him. He looked at her and chuckled. "Feel better now?" he asked.

She was bristling, but at his levity the fight went out of her. She rushed into his arms and he held her tightly. "The need to let out the emotions, Hermione. I just don't want them to hurt each other while they do it." He let her go and they separated.

He looked up, just in time to see the Patil twins moving towards them. Parvati grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her off, eventually pulling her into a hug which the brunette returned after a moment's hesitation.

Padma took him aside and examined his cheek. She pulled out her wand and quickly cast a spell to keep him from bruising. He smiled his thanks at her. Her chocolate brown eyes stared deeply into his emerald pools. For a long moment they just stood there, lost in the depths of each other. Their attention to each other was broken when someone let out a wolf whistle.

The both broke out in a blush. Harry thought that it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. The contrast with her light brown skin was incredible. He had to make her do that more often.

"I don't know what to make of you, Padma," he whispered. "You intrigue me like no-one ever has."

She let out a low chuckle. Harry decided that he really liked the sound. "You've got style, Harry. Don't ever lose it. I have it upon good opinion that it drives us girls wild." She smiled at him. "Thank you for caring, Harry."

He was going to answer, but he never got the chance. Padma had just brushed her lips across his, and he felt all the blood drain from his head. It was the single most exhilarating feeling he had ever had in his life. The one kiss that he had gotten from Cho couldn't even come close to how this affected him.

He stood there, wavering as Dean and Seamus came up to take hold of his arms. Padma, spun gracefully and with a jaunty wave sauntered out of the room. Harry thought that the sight was the best thing he had ever seen. A patronus would be no problem after this night.

**Author's note: **Another chapter down. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I have gotten many good reviews, and many of you have made wonderful comments that make me think long and hard on how I am to proceed with this. Special thanks to . Your review gave me much to think about, and I always appreciated the candidness. Thank you so much for the helpful thoughts to each of you who has reviewed.

Remember, while Harry is blend of all the houses (Slytherin cunning, Hufflepuff loyalty & Ravenclaw intuitiveness) he is first and foremost a Gryffindor. He tends to charge in where angels fear to tread. He isn't always right, but he does hate inactivity.

I hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. I think it is rapidly becoming my favorite fic to write.


	5. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Five: Preparations**

Harry Potter once again sat in his study, contemplating a certain dark-skinned Ravenclaw. He was captivated by many aspects of her character. She seemed to be a caring, nurturing young woman, yet she was certainly capable of defending herself and her friends. She was scarily intelligent, and yet unlike Hermione in that her intelligence was tempered with something else, something the brunette Gryffindor was lacking. It wasn't anything that Harry could necessarily put his finger on, yet it was there.

He supposed that he would figure it out eventually. He did have a sharp mind, even if he had suppressed his natural inquisitiveness for a long time now. He had short-changed himself in that department. He let out a long low sigh. Hermione was certainly correct in that regard. He should have been paying more attention to his schooling. He supposed that he had let Ron affect him a little too much in that aspect of his life; though to be fair, it had started with the Dursleys' abuse when he out-shone Dudley.

His introspection was broken when he heard a soft knock at the door. He stood and walked the short distance to unlock it, and opened it up to reveal his aforementioned best male friend, Ron standing there waiting for him.

Giving his mate his best lop-sided grin he motioned for the redhead to come in. As Ron passed the threshold Harry closed the door and locked it again. He turned and waited for him to speak. He wasn't long in waiting. Ron didn't like long silences.

"I've got a few ideas, Harry," he said quickly.

Harry motioned towards a couple of antique chairs that sat facing an ornate fireplace. With a flick of his wand he started a fire and moved to sit down.

"Go on," he said as Ron joined him in the other chair.

"You said that you needed my help in running the war against Voldemort. Were you being serious?" Harry nodded. "You know that I'm rubbish when it comes to small unit tactics. I tend to see things in broad, overall strokes, not in the small details that need to be taken into account to run the actual battles."

"You let me and our strike team leaders worry about that, Ron," Harry replied. "I need someone to be able to see the bigger picture for me. I need an adviser, an aide-de-camp as it were. I think that I'm more generalized than you are. I'm going to have to be jack-of-all-trades. I can't see myself surviving if I'm not."

Ron set back and studied his friend for a moment. "You've changed Harry," he said softly.

Harry gestured to include everything. "I've had to Ron. There are aspects of this that I haven't told you yet, aspects that I'm only now starting to understand. Oh, I shall tell you eventually. You, Hermione, perhaps Padma…" He trailed off, thinking of the Sinhalese beauty.

"You've really got it bad for her, don't you," Ron commented. Harry just nodded. "I mean, I couldn't believe what you said to her yesterday. I've never seen you talk like that before." The redhead smiled to show that he didn't necessarily think this was a bad thing.

"I think about her all the time, Ron. She's on my mind constantly. She's so brilliant, but then I tend to like smart women…"

"So I've noticed…"

"I think we'd better get back to what you came her for, we've gotten a little off topic. You said that you had some ideas. Why don't you tell me what you've been thinking and I'll let you know what I think of that." Harry sat back and steepled his fingers, letting his chin rest in the notch between his thumbs and forefingers as he regarded his friend.

"Well, we need to find a way to neutralize He-Who-Must…"

"His name is Voldemort, or Tom Riddle if you don't feel comfortable with that one. I can't have my top man afraid to speak of the enemy, Ron," Harry interjected. "To fight him we must be confident. If we're not we're going to be wiped out. They're only wizards, just like us. Let's not give them more power than they actually have."

"Aright Harry, I'll try. As I was saying we must neutralize Vol… Vol… Tom's power. Now there are many forms of power. Primarily there is magical power, political power, physical power, charismatic power and monetary power. I think that if we can neutralize one of his powers at a time, we'll soon be able to keep him on the defensive where he cannot hurt us as badly."

Ron leaned forwards now. "His monetary power comes primarily from Malfoy, and maybe some from the Lestrange camp. His magical power you already have Hermione and Padma working on that one. We aren't really sure where that one falls so we have to leave that alone for now.

"His political power and charismatic power comes from his 'pure blood' mantra. We have to find out how to take that away. Everyone has some skeleton in the closet that needs to remain hidden. We just have to find out what his is."

He leaned back. "His physical power comes from the magical creatures that he can call against us. A lot of that can be neutralized when we take his monetary and political power away from him."

"And just how do you propose to take that away?" Harry asked.

"Well, before I came in here, I talked to Padma and asked her to start on a special project. I think we need a way to detect the dark mark. She agrees with me and she's put her team on it. Once we come up with that, we should be able to weed out the Death Eaters from the Ministry. That will take away a lot of the political clout that Tom holds. Then we can work on getting Gringott's to freeze their assets.

"The second thing that I think we need to do is to have you go on the offensive. You may not believe it, but since the Ministry incident, your power base has been growing. There are articles every day in the paper about you being the 'Chosen One'. We need to capitalize on that, and the first thing that we need you to do is to bring down Fudge and then endorse a successor.

"If we build up your political power base, then we can have a lot more assets at our disposal. Think about it Harry. I know you don't like cashing in on your fame, but we need to take advantage of anything we can to even the odds. We aren't going to have the time to even out the disadvantage you are at in magical ability. Don't get me wrong Harry, you're really good right now, better than any other sixth year I know, but Tom's got a lot of decades on you. He's a lot more powerful magically than you are. We need to out think him."

"I agree," Harry stated simply.

"Good," Ron said. "Let me work on the rest Harry, but we need to get to work on the first couple of things now."

It was at that moment that Hedwig flew in through the window. She had a note tied to her leg, and she flew right up to land on Harry's shoulder. He took the note as she held out her leg. He ruffled her feathers playfully and she nipped at his fingers fondly.

He looked at the envelope and saw that it was a reply from Gringott's. He looked up at Ron. "Would you go and get the team leaders and bring them back here? I think we should start formulating some plans." Ron turned with a nod and left the room. While he was waiting Harry opened the envelope.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I agree that a face-to-face meeting is in order. We at Gringott's bank stand ready to listen to your proposal, and to assist you with your finances. You should be aware that we are ready to go over the will of your godfather, Sirius Black with you. There are many salient points in there that we feel will affect your decisions for decades to come. _

_Please feel free to bring any of your clan, or any advisors as you deem necessary. We shall be awaiting you tomorrow morning at ten. Please be punctual, as time is galleons. Yours,_

_Ashkarak_

_Senior Account Manager for the Ancient and Noble Houses_

Harry waited for Ron to bring in the team leaders. He saw that he would need a few more chairs, so he quickly had Dobby get them before they got there. As they came in he went to his desk to sit down. It would be easier if he was there.

Once everyone was there, he quickly relayed the contents of the note from Ashkarak. Before anyone could start in he asked a simple question. "Who do I take with me?"

"I think it should be a small group, Harry," Hermione said quickly. "We don't want to look like an invasion force."

"I agree," said Neville, "though it should probably be about seven people in total." Everyone looked at him to explain. "The goblins are great respecters of numbers. Seven is supposed to be the most powerful magical number, so if Harry has six people plus himself, the goblins will view that as being a sign that Harry understands them and how they think."

"I also think that you should have a mix of people," Padma said. "Male, female, blood status, and race. If you can mix things up then it will show them that you feel all are equal."

Harry thought for a few moments. "Alright, I think that's a working plan. Now, who do I bring? I can think of good reasons to include any of you. I would also like to bring either or both of Lupin and Tonks."

"What about Hagrid?" Hermione asked. "He's half giant."

"Yes, he is, but he's also completely loyal to Dumbledore, and I'm not feeling all that kindly towards him at this point. I mean, we've been here for days and where has he been? Add to it the fact that he seems to think that he can run my life, and I'm not real happy with him right now. If I have to do something that Dumbledore isn't about to approve of, I don't know if I can trust Hagrid not to go running to him."

"If you get both Lupin and Tonks, that gives you a couple of half-bloods, as well as a werewolf," Ron said. "You should take Hermione, she's Muggle born. You should have at least a couple of pure blood wizards with you as well."

"I want to have Padma there," Harry said quietly. "I trust her judgment," he added. He looked over at her quickly and was rewarded with a beautiful smile.

"You should take Neville too," Ron said. "He's a pure blood from an Ancient and Noble family. He knows more of the protocols than I do." Neville sat up a little straighter at this. "He can represent our strike forces there too. He is the leader of team one."

Harry nodded. "That gives me five, I need one more." He looked around the room. "I'm sorry Ron, but I think that I'm going to need one of my leaders from the intelligence team." Ron nodded, realizing that it made sense.

Harry turned to Lavender and Parvati. "I don't really care which one of you goes. I'll leave it up to you. What do you two think?"

They talked it over between themselves for a few moments. "If you don't mind Harry, I'll go," Parvati said. "I think that I need to be more involved. Besides, Lav's got a lot to do on this end. We're starting to set up a network among the students, and she's really good at that."

"That would be fine, Parvati," Harry replied. "I trust both of you to get the job done." He smiled at her, then turned and winked in Padma's direction. He got the smile again. "Now, I have to see about getting in touch with Remus and Tonks. If you'll excuse me, I have a couple of letters to write." As the group prepared to leave Harry spoke again. "If I can't get either of the adults we'll decide what we want to do then…"

*0*0*

As it turned out both Lupin and Tonks were available. Secretly Lupin was thrilled that the boy that had once called him 'Uncle Moony' was growing into a man who was taking charge of his own life. The fact that Dumbledore thought that he was the only one to know what was for the best rankled him as few things did. When you were a werewolf, you were either very bitter, or very mellow.

They arrived a little after nine in the morning. Harry and his group were waiting for them when they apparated in. Harry greeted his old professor happily. "Remus," he called out joyfully, stepping in and giving the older man a hug.

As they separated Remus ran an appraising eye over Harry. It seemed that Harry had aged a lot in a very short span of time. Remus couldn't tell whether he approved or not. He wished fervently that the young man in front of him could lead a normal life, but it appeared that the fates had other ideas.

Harry stepped back to stand next to an exotic young Indian girl, one of the Patil twins if Remus remembered correctly. It was hard to tell them apart, though if he were to hazard a guess he would go with it being the Ravenclaw twin, as Harry had already been on a rather disastrous date with the Gryffindor.

He raised an eyebrow towards Harry, who shrugged, though Remus could detect the hint of a blush on the young man, and Harry's heartbeat had jumped up a notch. Being a werewolf did have a few compensations, enhanced senses being the best of them.

"So Harry, you mentioned a meeting at Gringott's, what's going on?" He asked.

"I have a meeting with Ashkarak and a few of the leaders there," Harry mentioned. I needed to have some people that I trust completely with me. Look, we don't have a lot of time, and I need the two of you to back me when we go in. I promise I'll explain as much as I can later, alright?"

"Sure Harry," Remus said.

"Anything for the Chosen One," Tonks chipped in, earning a glare from Harry. She glanced around. "How are we going to get there in time?"

"That part's easy," Harry replied. "You two can apparate, and we'll floo to the Leakey Cauldron. Then we can walk through Diagon Alley to the bank. Besides, we haven't been out since the night of the attacks. It will do us some good to walk."

"Sounds good," Lupin replied. "Let's get going then." With a crack he was off, to appear again a moment later. "All clear," he said before disapparating again.

Harry stepped in to the floo as Tonks disapparated. A moment later a dizzy Harry fell flat on his arse in front of the two adults. He was followed shortly by the others. They however, didn't have the problem that he had. Harry had always had a hard time with most forms of magical transportation.

As they had a brief amount of time before they had to be at Gringott's, Harry paid Tom the barman for seven butter beers and they then made their way across Diagon Alley. Sadly, the streets were mostly deserted. It was so unlike the other times that Harry had visited the Wizarding district. He vowed to himself to make a quick end of things. He couldn't stand to see the once beloved area like this.

They went up the steps and walked into the bank. Harry looked around and finally found a familiar face. He waved to get the goblin's attention. As he approached Harry called out. "Griphook," he said quietly. "My party and I have a ten o'clock meeting with Ashkarak. Could you please let him know that Harry Potter and party are here?"

"Of course Mr. Potter." He strode off. Within moments he was returning with another, slightly taller goblin in tow. The new arrival was not only taller, but he had a somewhat swarthier complexion. As he approached he greeted Harry with a toothy grin. Harry assumed it was an attempt at courtesy, but on the goblin it simply looked creepy.

Harry reached out to take the goblin's hand. "Ashkarak?" he asked. Upon receiving an affirmative nod he continued. "May your endeavors pay big, and may your clan long profit from you."

The goblin looked gobsmacked for a moment, but he recovered easily. "May your battles be short and bloody, may your enemies quail at your visage," he replied.

"The Ancient and Noble House of Potter greets you," Harry finished. He smiled an equally toothy grin at the goblin. He turned slightly to face his party and then motioned with a flick of his eyes that he wished them to copy him. He bowed to the goblin, and all six bowed with him.

"Well met, Mr. Potter," the goblin said with a chortle. Please, come in and be seated. He led them in. A servant came in and Ashkarak smiled. "Can we get you any refreshments Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked around. "Tea for my friends would be nice. I'll have whatever you are having," he said softly. "And please, call me Harry. Calling me Mr. Potter makes it sound like I'm better than you. I would prefer a more… equitable relationship."

Ashkarak laughed loudly. "Oh, I like you Harry. You remind me of your parents. They would have none of the idea that other races were anything less than the equals of wizards." He looked Harry in the eye. "Griphook was amazed that you remembered him. He tells me that you only met him once and that was a few years ago."

"Well, he was the first goblin I ever met. I guess that he stood out in my mind. He was very helpful to me that day. It was my first day in the wizarding world and he was kind to me. I appreciated it."

"Wonderful, Harry. Now, what can Gringott's bank do for you today?"

"I need to know what I have for financial resources so that I can take the fight to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I need to know what I can do about taking control of my life back, and I need know what was in Sirius's will, as well as if there was a will from my parents." He felt more than saw the flinch in Lupin as he said the last.

"Very well Harry, I anticipated much of this, and have some of the documentation you need already here." He passed over a sheet of parchment to Harry. "This is the will of Sirius Black. I shall hit the high points as it were, and then we can move on." Harry nodded.

"Sirius left you almost everything. The only people that he left anything else to were one Remus Lupin and one Andromeda Tonks. He left twenty thousand galleons to Mr. Lupin, and he restored Mrs. Tonks to the Black family and left her an additional twenty thousand galleons.

"The remainder of his fortune belongs to you, Harry. This amounts to five million, four hundred twenty three thousand, six hundred and two galleons after the appropriate fees and bequeathments are deducted.

He also filed the paper work to deed you his house and to legally emancipate you. You are to be named Lord Black upon your emancipation. Congratulations Harry," he said with a toothy grin. Along with this, your emancipation means that you can legally come into your inheritance from your parents a year early. I have the paperwork for you to sign. You just became a very wealthy man."

Harry sat back, stunned. "Just how much am I worth?" he asked softly.

"A little over twenty three million galleons," came the quick reply. Harry felt a little faint. Twenty three million?!? He might just be ill… He looked back at his group. The looked as stunned as he felt.

"Well," he started as soon as he regained a little composure. "First let me sign that paperwork, and then I have a few ideas." He grinned his lop-sided grin and reached for a quill. When he picked up the black quill he stopped for a moment, his smile evaporated.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" asked Ashkarak.

Hermione, always on the watch for things that might set Harry off, motioned quietly to Padma. The two came up to either side of Harry as the rest watched with curious expressions on their faces.

Hermione grabbed Harry's left hand in hers and entwined her fingers through his, giving him a small squeezed. He looked at her with a grateful expression on his face.

"Is this a blood quill, Senior Account Manager?" asked Padma, her voice low. At the goblin's confused nod, she continued. "I should think it obvious that Harry has had dealings with the implement before, and from the way that the blood has drained from his face, I would say that it was not pleasant." She stepped back away from the desk and stood behind Harry, placing a calming hand on the base of his neck. He leaned back slightly into the touch.

Surprisingly, it was Parvati who spoke up this time. "He was tortured with one of those, sir."

"Explain please," the goblin said. Gone was his jovial nature, replaced with an expression of outrage that such a thing might be done.

Harry turned to look at Parvati. "How?" he asked simply.

Parvati let out an exasperated sigh. "I have eyes, Harry. My beloved sister is not the only one who was born with a brain. Harry, while you were busy trying to hide things to protect the people you care about, those of us who care about you were busy trying to get you to let us in.

"You'll note that I have never said anything about this before. I _can_ keep a secret, Harry. I can keep _your_ secrets."

Harry looked deeply into her rich brown eyes, eyes so similar to the ones he had so recently come to admire. The stood there, staring at each other for a few moments. Finally, with a very slight nod of his head he turned to face the goblin that was still waiting for an answer. He motioned for all present to gather around him.

He held his left hand out, palm down so that the back of his hand was showing for all to see. There, etched plainly on the back of his hand were scars that read: _I must not tell lies._

Ashkarak's eyes narrowed as he read this. There was a low growl from Lupin's throat as he too came to understand what been done. Gasps from all who did not know what had happened erupted around Harry. Tonks could be heard to whisper "Cor blimey…"

"Mr. Potter, who has done this to you?" the goblin asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"Please, sir, just Harry…"

"Sir, I cannot. Such a heinous act against a minor calls for a formal response. I cannot in good conscience respond in any other way. Please, you must be made to understand. In our society, in goblin culture, children are the most precious gift ever given. The infant mortality rate amongst us is appalling sir. A full two thirds of goblin births never reach an age where they can walk and talk. To do this to one so young…" He trailed off for a moment.

"Let me add to what I just told you. Not only was this done to you before you reached the age of majority, but that it should be done to a lad who has shown this very day more respect for our customs and courtesy to us by your simple actions than we receive in a year from most customers boils the blood. You have shown that you do not care for the traditions of your own people, that you would rather pay respect for ours. You surround yourself with people who would normally be outcast from wizard society: women, first-born, half-bloods, 'dangerous creatures', family outcasts, and yet you also have respected pure-bloods with you.

"You sir, are not an average wizard. You sir are a remarkable young man. Trust me, Mr. Potter, there are other ways to seal your signature. Would you be willing to provide a sample of your blood with a ceremonial dagger? That would be sufficient I believe."

"Yes, yes it would," said Harry while visibly relaxing. He signed the papers and provided the blood, thus sealing his inheritance and his status.

When he was done he looked back at the goblin, and smiled. "Now, there are a few things that I want done…"

*0*0*

Later that evening, Harry and company were in the sitting room when there came a number of apparition pops from the kitchen. He sighed and got up, motioning to the few members of the DA that were still up to follow him.

They came warily into the kitchen, wands at the ready. There, sitting at the table were various members of the Order of the Phoenix. Quite a few were already there, and almost all of them were visibly upset.

"Why isn't the floo working?" asked a rather irate Emmaline Vance asked when Harry had come into the room. The question was echoed by other Order members.

"The floo isn't working because it is no longer connected to the network," Harry answered in a cold voice.

"What are you talking about Potter," Kingsley Shacklebolt drawled.

Harry sighed. As he did so, Albus Dumbledore strode in, as is for all the world he owned the place. Harry supposed that the elderly wizard assumed that he did, or may as well have.

"What I mean is this." He pulled out a piece of parchment and unfurled it. He then took a hammer from the side board (which he had placed there earlier), and nailed the parchment to the wall in plain view of everyone.

_Eviction Notice_

_The organization know as the Order of the Phoenix is hereby served with notice that the residence of one Harry James Potter, formerly in the possession of Sirius Orion Black is no longer available as the headquarters for the Order by order of Wizarding Statute No. 236, Section A, Subsection IV of the Ownership by-laws as filed in the Ministry of Magic, 15 September, 1706. _

_Said Order members are hereby notified that they have exactly thirty minutes from the posting of this notice to comply with this order. Any failure to do so shall result in the immediate arrest of said wizard or witch and the leveling of criminal trespass charges forthwith. Aurors and a full squad of goblin guards shall be notified._

_30:00_

_29:59_

_29:58…_

"The counter is ticking," Harry said with a smile. He turned to Dumbledore. "You now have less than thirty minutes to leave my home. You told me that you were no longer going to withhold information from me. You told me that you were going to be fair with me from now on, yet even though we were attacked, and had injured students, you didn't even bother to check on us once since the attacks happened." He was shaking by this point. "I have lost faith in your leadership, Headmaster." The last was practically spit out.

"Harry, surely we can…"

"Do not presume what we can do, sir," he replied. "I have been legally emancipated, according to my Godfather's will; a will which you neglected to inform me about. I have come into possession of my inheritance. I have laid the groundwork for taking the war to Voldemort, rather than your preferred technique of taking a wait and see approach."

"But Harry, there is much that you do not underst…"

Harry cut him off with a wave of his hand. "You are right that there is much to learn, but I _am_ learning. Let me ask you a question Headmaster. Have you interfered with the life of any other student outside of school in any way other than mine?"

"Of course not Harry…"

_**"Then what the bloody hell gives you the right to run my life outside of school, Headmaster?" **_ Harry bellowed. "I have reviewed the will of my parents. Their wishes were expressly denied when you placed me with my aunt and uncle. You broke wizarding law, Headmaster. You kept me there when you knew what happened. You kept me going back and enduring the abuse that they heaped upon me.

"You also allowed my Godfather to be sent to jail without a trial. I have looked at the records today. You were the head of the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards at the time. It was your responsibility to review everything that happened. You allowed my Godfather to be a Judas Goat, to be sentenced to twelve years of hell just to insure that I would remain in the hell-hole you dumped me in!

"You have until the end of August to convince me that you have learned from your mistakes to my satisfaction. If you do not, I shall not be returning to Hogwarts. I have already contacted and been accepted to three other schools." He looked over at the parchment. "You have twenty five minutes left. I suggest you leave."

He turned to walk away. As he did so Dumbledore slowly started to slip his hand into his sleeve.

"I suggest you do not finish your move, Headmaster. You are currently covered by all of my top officers. If you pull your wand on me you _will _be struck down. In case you have forgotten, there are aurors present. Do you really _want _to be charged with attempted assault?" He walked calmly out of the room. The rest of the DA members present slowly backed out, wands leveled at Dumbledore.

Harry heard a low rumbling voice belonging to Shacklebolt that gave him a feeling of déjà vu. "You may not like it Dumbledore, but you have to admit, Potter's got style…"

*0*0*

Harry waited for all of his friends to join him in the study. He glanced at a device on his desk. After a few moments it turned green. "They've gone," he said simply. A visible wave of relief passed over the group. He waved his wand over the device and it turned blue.

"The wards are set. It would take even Dumbledore at least twelve hours to break them, and by that time the ward masters from Gringott's will be here."

"Harry, have you given any thought to who you want to use?" Hermione asked. "You know that either Ron or I would be happy to do it."

"I know you would Hermione, and I truly appreciate it; however, I think I'm going to take a page from my parents' book. Hopefully it will work better than it did for them. I feel, however, that I can rely upon my choice more than they could theirs."

He turned to face Padma. "Padma, would you be the secret keeper for Number Fourteen Grimmauld Place?" He let out a low chuckle. "Imagine how Dumbledore is going to feel when he realizes that Number Twelve doesn't exist anymore. That was brilliant of you."

Padma blushed. Harry thought that it was an absolutely beautiful sight. "Thank you Harry. Yes, I would be honored to be your secret keeper."

"Padma, you are most welcome, and thank you in return. I meant it when I pledged my support to you and Parvati. Part of that was keeping you safe. This is all a part of that. In order to do that I have to do everything in my power to rid the world of Voldemort. He has declared war upon me and mine. I have therefore declared war upon him and his. He just doesn't realize it yet."

He looked at the group. "If you don't mind, I'd like to catch a short nap before the ward masters get here."

"Of course Mate," said Ron. "Come on guys, let's let the man get some rest. Harry, thanks for letting us be a part of this."

"You've each earned it Ron. I mean that. Thanks for watching my back tonight."

A welcoming chorus came back to him as the group started to file out. "Padma?" Harry called as the Sinhalese girl started to go out. She paused and looked back at him. "Could you wait a moment? I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Of course Harry," she replied and stepped to the side. Hermione gave him a knowing smile as she left the room and closed the door behind her to grant the pair a bit of privacy.

Harry paced the floor for a few moments as the dark-skinned beauty cocked her head to the side and regarded him.

"You had something you wanted to say, Harry?" she asked.

Harry stopped pacing and looked at her. "Er, yeah," he replied. "I… uh… look, I'm really rubbish at this, but bear with me, alright?"

"Anything you wish, milord," she said, bowing her head.

Harry quickly closed the distance between them and cautiously lifted her chin with his fingertips. "Padma, please don't do that, don't make yourself… what's the work I'm looking for…" Harry paused for a moment, "supplicant to me. I want you to think of yourself as my equal." He looked into her eyes, thinking again how beautiful they were.

"Look, I don't know where I'd be right now if it weren't for you. In the last few days you've helped me more than I have any right to expect. You've supported me, helped me, and comforted me. I appreciate that so much, you've no idea."

"I've been glad to Harry, you too have helped both me and Parvati. You've given us a home when everything was taken from us. You've given our lives meaning when we had nothing left. You've given us focus when we could have easily fallen into despair. What little I've given you pales beside what you've done for us."

"Padma, I think about you all the time. I can't get you out of my head, and I don't know that I even want to. I'd like to think that you bring out the best in me. I don't really know what it is that I feel for you, but I know that I like it when you're around. I feel sad when you're not here. I want to keep you safe. I want to make you happy. I've never been shown what love is, but I know that I care about you, a lot."

"Harry, are you saying that you fancy me?" she asked.

"Padma, I always thought that you and your sister were very pretty. I'm sorry to say that her personality kind of put me off, and I ended up putting you in the same category. Now, however, I've gotten to know you a little better. And, if I want to be honest, your sister showed me something today as well.

"Padma, I have the utmost respect for you. You are scary smart, you have a wonderful, loving personality, and yes, you are devastatingly beautiful." He sucked in a deep breath and gently took her hands. "Yes, Padma, I would have to say that I really do fancy you."

"Are you sure, Harry? I mean, what about Hermione? I remember Cho saying that she just couldn't compete with Hermione? I don't want to have to try to do that, Harry."

Harry squeezed her hands lightly. "Padma, I shan't lie to you, Hermione is one of the most important people in my life, and anyone that I am with is going to have to deal with that. She shall always be my best friend, but she is more like a sister than anything else. Believe me, we've already had this discussion. Besides, unlike Cho, you already have both Hermione's respect and support."

"How can you know that, Harry?" Padma asked. "It's obvious that she loves you."

"Yeah, she does, and I'm pretty sure that I love her back, but believe me, she doesn't fancy me, and she never will."

"Alright Harry, I believe you. So where do you want to go from here?" She looked at him, and the usual self-assuredness that she normally had was gone.

Harry reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Padma Patil, would you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded her assent, and they slowly leaned into each other. This time, as their lips met, there was a mutual hunger between them, a desire that was allowed to come forward. It was so much different than the only other kiss he had ever taken part in. Her lips were the softest thing he had ever felt. As he was kissing her he felt her hands come up behind him and weave into his hair.

He let out a soft groan of pure bliss. As he did so, they deepened the kiss. This was an ecstasy that he had never before known. All conscious thought left him as he let instinct take over and did his absolute best to confer to her all that he was feeling at this moment.

**Author's Note: **Thanks once again to all who have reviewed. The positive feedback that I have gotten has been so uplifting, and many of you have had wonderful suggestions for me. I try to take into account all that is said, and if I like it, I use it. Even if I do not use a suggestion, please believe me when I say that I consider everything deeply. Thanks once again for all the support.

Harry has entered uncharted territory now. He has broken from Dumbledore and issued an ultimatum. How shall the headmaster respond? How shall the DA respond to Harry's new relationship with Padma? How especially shall Parvati feel about it? Let me know your thoughts. As I said above, if I like it I might just use it.


	6. Open and Honest Communication

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Six: Open and Honest Communication**

The next morning a series of people were receiving owls as they started preparing for their day. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick all received similar letters:

_Dear ****_

_You are hereby invited and requested to visit Number Fourteen Grimmauld Place, the home of Harry Potter's Army, for the purpose of discussing the official training of said group in the task of defending themselves against the perpetrator known as Lord Voldemort and his group of terrorists, hereby referred to as Death Eaters._

_As you are probably aware, Death Eaters attacked each member of the group formerly known as Dumbledore's Army, leaving most members homeless, injured or orphaned. This is an entirely unacceptable state. We, as a group, wish to hire you and others of like mindedness to prepare us to take the fight to the so-called Dark Lord._

_If you are interested, please be at the above mentioned address in London to discuss plans at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Remuneration for your efforts is absolutely expected and entirely negotiable. We need your help! Thank you so much for your consideration. Please reply by owl today with your intentions._

_Harry James Potter_

Once each of them had set down the letter it burst into flames and disintegrated, leaving nothing but a small pile of ashes.

In each of the cases, the individual involved had to take a few moments to think about what was actually being asked of them. They were each aware of what had happened the other night. Being members of the Order of the Phoenix, they had been there when Harry Potter had made his alarming statement. They had been there when the young man had dressed down the leader of the Order, Albus Dumbledore.

Thus, they had to actually think out what it was that Harry and his group wanted. Individually they each came to the same conclusion: Harry wanted their help, separated from any involvement of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Privately they each had thought that Albus had often overstepped his bounds when it came to Harry. The fact that even they had not realized just how much the Headmaster actually had done so had shocked each of them.

Therefore, each of them eventually came to the conclusion that they would take Harry up on his offer, seeing just what his army wanted of them. It would be an intriguing day. Each prospective instructor picked up a quill and parchment and started to pen a reply.

*0*0*

Harry sat in his study, once more lost in thought as the owls started to come in. It seemed that things were going according to plan, and that in and of itself tended to scare him. He had learned through much hard experience that plans seldom survived first contact.

There was a soft knock at his door. With a flick of his wand the door opened. He didn't even look up, but his ears were alert for any clue as to who the visitor might be. Truthfully, there were only a few that had the courage to interrupt him when he decided to hole himself up in here.

While he read the response from Remus Lupin, he caught the rustle of a turned page. That certainly narrowed things down. It was more than likely either Hermione or Padma. As he listened he realized that there was no real sound of the footfalls, indicating that the visitor was probably wearing trainers. He lightly sniffed the air. There was a hint of vanilla wafting towards him. Hermione then, Padma preferred floral scents.

"Hello Hermione," he said softly without looking as she approached. She responded with a soft chuckle. "It appears that we are going to get our instructors," he said to her.

"Oh, that's delightful news Harry," she responded.

Harry looked up at her. She was standing in front of his desk, still in her night clothes. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were a little bloodshot, but Harry was delighted to see her. He motioned for her to sit. She took a seat, the same that Ron usually took when he visited Harry's sanctum.

Harry went over and took the seat next to her. They stared comfortably into the fire for a while. After a while Hermione decided that it was time to speak. "You asked me if I would look into using transfiguration in combat. My team and I have been doing just that the last couple of days. We've found a number of spells that we think would be very useful to us. Is Professor McGonagall going to help us?"

"Yes, she'll be here in the morning. I'm glad you're working on things Hermione. I feel much more confident knowing you're on the job. I just wish I felt so confident in other areas." He let out a small sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

Hermione regarded her best friend quietly for a few moments. She was just about to respond to his comment when there was another knock at the door. Harry flicked his wand and the door opened again. Padma stood there, demurely posed in the open doorway.

Harry was out of his seat in an instant. Hermione took it in with a raised eyebrow. It seemed her best friend was even more taken with the beautiful Ravenclaw than she had realized. She smiled softly behind her hand as she watched Harry approach the girl.

She was even more stunned by what Harry did next. He actually bowed to her, his hands together as if in prayer. There was something whispered, but Hermione didn't catch it. She would have to look it up later. Padma's eyes lit up and she repeated his gesture.

"Greetings Lotus Blossom, milady, mistress of my heart," Harry whispered, though Hermione caught it, feeling slightly guilty at being present at such a display.

Greetings to you milord," Padma replied, a twinkle in her eyes. That Harry would have taken the time to learn both the meaning of her name and the traditional Namaste greeting told her much about his character.

Harry took a moment to take in the sight of her. She was dressed in a topaz and bronze colored traditional Indian sari, with the pleats along her left leg, and then the _pullu _thrown over her left shoulder, wrapped back around her waist and tucked into her left side at the waist. A pair of matching _khussa _style slippers completed the ensemble_. _Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and then draped around the right side of her neck to come down across her right breast. Harry thought that she was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He opened his arms and she stepped into them, her hands coming up behind him to grasp and caress his back. He enveloped her in his arms and buried his head in her neck next to her ponytail. He breathed in deeply, taking her scent deeply into his lungs. "Padma," he exhaled huskily, thrilled to be next to her once again.

After a lingering embrace he pulled back enough to hold her at arm's length. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. He held his arm out for her, and she slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow. They made their way over to sit on a small love seat that also happened to face the fire.

Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat. She had never seen Harry like this in all the years she had known him. It warmed her heart to see her best friend happy, to witness him sitting in the embrace of a caring, intelligent woman who brought him so much joy.

"So you two are together then?" she asked softly, though the tinge of excitement couldn't be hidden from her voice.

"Yes," responded Padma, her voice soft and melodic. "Last night Harry admitted that he wished to explore a romantic relationship with me. After having an honest discussion with him he was able to allay my fears. I then consented to be his girlfriend." She looked up at Harry and gave him a smile that melted his heart.

"You had some fears about being in a relationship with Harry?" Hermione asked.

The darker girl nodded. "I did. Harry has several strong influences in his life. I was concerned that some might… interfere."

Hermione looked back and forth between the two. Padma seemed slightly uncomfortable with the admission, and Harry had a sheepish look on his face. Hermione might not understand just what Padma had meant, but she had a very good idea that Harry knew and didn't want to admit it. She glared at her best friend.

He shrank back and attempted to hide behind his girlfriend. Hermione sighed and looked to Padma for help. The Sri Lankan beauty took a deep breath and let it out softly. "I was afraid that the two of you might have unresolved feelings for each other," she admitted. "You must admit, the two of you have a very close relationship, and those of us in Ravenclaw remember very well what became of Cho's attempt to date Harry. She hadn't a chance against the influence that you hold over Harry. I was concerned that there might be a problem if I became Harry's girlfriend. He assured me that you would be supportive."

"Well he was right," Hermione huffed. She thought for a moment. It actually made sense when she sat and looked at it objectively. "Look Padma, I love Harry, I really do, but he's my kid brother, alright? He's probably my favorite person alive, and I'd do anything for him, but I don't have romantic feelings for him."

"Are you sure Hermione?" she asked. "I don't want to sound insecure, but I have no experience at this." She looked at the older girl, and Hermione could see the tears welled in her eyes. "You two are so close, and I haven't known Harry very well. I… well, I guess that I'm a little intimidated."

Hermione got up and stepped over to Padma. She dropped down to her knees in front of her and gave the other girl a hug. "Padma, Cho had a lot of things working against her, not just my influence on Harry. But, for what it's worth, I think the world of you, and I think that you shall be very good for Harry. Look at him, he's happy for the first time in a very long time. That has a lot of meaning to me."

"Thank you for your blessing," Padma whispered to Hermione.

Hermione glanced over at Harry and caught his eyes. They seemed to be in silent conversation for a moment, and finally Harry shrugged. It was her secret to reveal, he didn't mind.

"Padma, I have to tell you something," she said softly. At Padma's raised eyebrow she continued. "I told you that I don't have romantic feelings for Harry. That's true, but the reason behind it might not be what you think." Padma had cocked her head to the side and was regarding Hermione now. "Padma, I'm a lesbian," Hermione admitted.

"I take it that this isn't public knowledge?" Padma said slowly. Hermione nodded. "Do you have someone in your life Hermione? Someone that you can love?"

"Not really," Hermione admitted a little sadly. "There is someone that I might kind of fancy, but I doubt that she'd ever see me like that."

"Have you told her how you feel? If you haven't then how do you know how she might feel? Harry took a very big chance last night when he admitted to me that he fancied me. I could have been very cold towards him, especially after what happened between him and my sister at the Yule Ball. I in turn took a large risk and accepted. Hermione, other than the one date with Ron, I've never even been asked out by a boy."

"But you're so beautiful," Hermione whispered as Harry pulled Padma a little closer to him. That Padma should have been treated that way at Hogwarts hurt, especially when he considered that he had never taken the time to get to know her before this.

"Hermione, boys are intimidated by intelligent, pretty girls. You should know this. How many dates have you had at Hogwarts?" Padma raised an eyebrow at her.

"One," Hermione admitted. "The same time as yours."

"My point exactly," Padma said with a wave of her hand.

"But you're so much more beautiful than I am," Hermione pleaded. Padma rolled her eyes and then looked to Harry for help.

"Hermione," Harry started, "I've known that you were pretty for as long as I've known you. Just because you can't see it doesn't make it untrue. You're a very pretty young woman."

"You have to say that because you're my best friend," Hermione said in an exasperated tone. Harry sat back, stunned.

"Harry, would you mind if I got someone? I think that we need a separate opinion."

"Of course Padma," Harry replied. He watched as the young beauty slipped gracefully from the room.

A few moments later she returned, her twin in tow. She motioned for Parvati to take the empty chair, and then returned to her seat next to Harry. When Parvati's eyebrow raised at the sight Padma simply nodded to her sister. Parvati seemed to consider things for a moment and then scooted forward in her seat. "You wanted my opinion on something?"

"Yes," Padma replied. She motioned over towards Hermione. "Would you please tell us what you think of the way that Hermione looks?"

Parvati sat back for a moment. What ever she was thinking this clearly wasn't it. She regarded Hermione with a critical eye for a moment. "Well, she doesn't dress in a very flattering style, and her hair needs work," she started.

"See," said Hermione.

"But," Parvati continued, "she has a nice figure, very fit. She's got incredible cheekbones, and her eyes…" Parvati let out a soft sigh, then seemed to remember where she was and blushed for a moment. She gathered her wits and continued. "She has the softest brown eyes. She doesn't realize it of course, but she's got a raw beauty that cannot be denied. Does that answer your question?"

"You think I'm pretty?" Hermione whispered, clearly shocked.

"Hermione, as it stands you're very pretty. If you put any effort into your looks you could be devastatingly beautiful."

"Thank you." Hermione got up and gave Parvati a hug. As they were hugging, Hermione noticed Padma looking at her with her head cocked to the side. When she realized that Hermione was looking back she flicked her eyes to her sister, then back to Hermione. Understanding lit up her face.

She motioned with a nod of her head to Hermione. Hermione's face became fearful and she shook her head with the slightest of motions. The message was clear. She was terrified. Padma mouthed the words _'tell her' _to the frightened Gryffindor. Again Hermione shook her head, a little more forcefully this time.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Parvati asked.

"Erm, yes Parvati," Hermione responded. She looked over at Harry for support, but his eyes were twinkling with unsuppressed mirth. He just nodded at her.

Hermione broke the hug, albeit a little reluctantly. She looked at the girl who was still holding her hands. Her words caught in her throat. What if she was rejected?

Parvati smiled. "I've got to run, Lavender and I are writing your speech Harry, so I've got to go and help." She looked at Hermione. "If you ever want some help Hermione, just ask. I'd be happy to do what I can." She leaned over and gave a Hermione a soft peck on the cheek and then bounced merrily out of the room.

Hermione stood there cupping her cheek where Parvati had kissed it, a stunned expression on her face. After a moment's time she looked over at Harry and Padma. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Padma nudged Harry in the ribs and he made room for his best friend on the love seat next to him. He motioned for her to sit down.

She did so and sunk into his embrace. He held her while she let out the jumbled up mess of emotions that had welled up inside of her. As he did so he felt Padma snuggle up closer to him. She had reached around him and started to lightly stroke Hermione's hair as the brunette silently wept.

After a short time Hermione stopped crying and looked up to see nothing but love and concern on the faces of her two friends. She smiled softly at them and tried to compose herself. "Thank you," she whispered.

Padma smiled at her. "Hermione, I have a question for you. How many dates have you seen Parvati on?" Harry looked at her questioningly, but was stilled by a glance from his new girlfriend.

Hermione sat and thought about the question for a while. She thought back on all the years that she had known the beautiful young Gryffindor. While Parvati had hung around with Lavender Brown all of those years, and she seemed to be quite flirtatious, Hermione was having a hard time remembering any times that she had actually seen Parvati dating anyone. She looked at Padma, confusion easily readable on her face.

"One," said Padma after a long pause. "She went to the Yule ball with Harry. Didn't you wonder why she didn't have a date that late in the game? Parvati likes to keep up appearances, and she is a social butterfly, but she is very picky about who she is with. She went to the ball with Harry because of all the boys at Hogwarts, he was the only one that she felt wouldn't just be going there thinking that she would be an easy conquest. She was well aware of what her friendship with Lavender would do to her reputation, but she is very loyal to her friend." She looked at Harry. "She was quite disappointed in you that night Harry. You didn't treat her very well at all, I'm afraid."

"I know Padma," Harry murmured. "I was a prat."

"You were, but I'm glad that you've started to grow up," Padma replied with a smile. She turned back to Hermione. "Hermione, Parvati and I are the last scions of a very minor house. We've been under a great deal of pressure to find husbands that would raise the status of the Patils, and quite frankly, neither of us have been happy about it. Father was quite disappointed that Parvati didn't make a better showing of it with Harry, but I think that Parvati was actually rather releaved."

"Why would you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Because for years now there has only been one person on Parvati's mind, and she knew that because of our father's pressure to marry well, that she could never have the life that she wanted. There have been many nights where she cried herself to sleep on my shoulder. Now, for the first time, she has hope that there might be a chance, that she might be able to do what she wants to do." She looked Hermione square in the eye. "Do not deny her that, Hermione."

"I would never stand in her way of happiness…" started Hermione but Padma cut her off.

"Do you care for my sister?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted.

"Can you see yourself being happy with her, living your lives together? Can you handle the pressure of not only being a Muggle-born witch, but a lesbian as well? Can you deal with the scorn and ridicule that you shall undoubtedly encounter if you were to be with her?"

"Of course I could, if it meant being with her," Hermione replied

"Now, could you walk away if it she wanted someone else. Could you let her be happy with another person?" Padma responded.

"If it meant that she'd be happy…" Hermione replied, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Then you must tell her how you feel, Hermione."

"I don't understand what you mean, Padma," Hermione said softly.

"Hermione," Padma said in an exasperated voice, "Parvati has been in love with you for five years. She has always walked away because she knows how much you love Harry. That combined with the pressures our father placed upon us have kept her from approaching you. Trust me Hermione, she wants you as much as you want her.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, scared to hold out hope.

Padma nodded. "Go to her. After recent events you both deserve some happiness in your lives."

Hermione looked at Harry. He gave her smile and a dismissive wave. "Go on, get out of here," he said with a chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll need some help when the instructors arrive." Hermione fled out of the room, her eyes bright for the first time that evening.

*0*0*

Parvati sat in the room she shared with Lavender brushing her hair. She wished that she could get her hands to stop shaking. The encounter with Hermione had left her with frayed nerves. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. She got up and answered it.

As she opened the door she let out a small gasp. There was Hermione standing at the door. From the looks of her eyes she had been crying. "May I come in?" she asked.

Parvati showed her in and lead her over to sit next to her on the bed. "What's wrong Hermione?" she asked.

"I had to come and thank you for what you said earlier," Hermione murmured.

"You're welcome," Parvati replied, somewhat confused as to where this was going. "You still haven't told me what's wrong. Why have you been crying?"

"I've been really confused lately, and I had to let out some emotions on Harry's shoulder I'm afraid," Hermione admitted.

"I see," Parvati said slowly, not really understanding but wanting to be supportive. Hermione had never come to her with anything before. "Can I help with anything?"

Hermione didn't answer for a moment. Instead she scooted up onto the bed and laid herself out on it, her head on the pillow. "Could you hold me for a little while? I need to feel close…" She held her arms out to the dark-skinned girl.

Confused, but determined to see this through, Parvati climbed up onto the bed and into Hermione's arms. She wrapped her arms tentatively around her.

Hermione let out a contented sigh. "Oh 'Vati, I think I'm in love…" Parvati felt like a hand had reached out and crushed her heart.

"Really? That's wonderful Hermione," she whispered. "Harry finally came around did he?"

"Oh no, Harry's finally happy with Padma," Hermione replied. "I've found someone else. Don't get me wrong, I love Harry, but he's more like my little brother…"

Parvati shifted position to look down at Hermione, her eyes pleading with her to be gentle. "Then who?"

Hermione smiled softly at Parvati. She reached up and cupped her cheek, then slid her fingers up and into the girl's hair. "You," she whispered before she pulled her down and brought their lips together.

Parvati stiffened momentarily before she relaxed as sensations exploded within her. The girl that she had been secretly in love with for years was kissing her! The softness of her lips, the feeling of her fingernails scraping along her scalp! She moaned softly into the kiss. As she did so Hermione's tongue ran across her teeth requesting entrance. She deepened the kiss, bliss spreading through her as she did so.

Finally, when air became an issue, the two broke the kiss. Parvati looked at her in wonder. There in Hermione's eyes she saw what she had hoped for so long to see: love, mixed with naked lust. "I've dreamed of this" she whispered.

They crashed together once more, intent upon making those dreams come true.

*0*0*

At ten the next morning the adults started to arrive. Minerva McGonagall was the first to arrive. She apparated to the street nearby and watched as the brownstone house appeared between the others. As she was watching others started to arrive. Remus Lupin and Tonks came down the street. She heard the clunking of Alastor Moody's artificial leg along the cobblestones. Lastly Professor Flitwick appeared nearby.

Looking at each other they all started to chuckle. "Shall we see what Mr. Potter has in mind for us then?" she asked the group. Lupin motioned for her to lead the way. Moody of course, brought up the rear, his magical eye sweeping for foes seen and unseen.

As they approached the door it swung open and they were greeted, not by Harry Potter, but by one of the Patil twins. She bowed to them in the traditional Namaste greeting. "Welcome honored guests," she said. "Please come in and make yourselves comfortable in the kitchen. Be aware that until we actually confirm your identities you shall at all times be under guard and the wards shall be primed to expel you from the house."

They all agreed that that would be prudent. The followed the young witch into the kitchen. Moody quickly spotted numerous disillusioned witches and wizards positioned at key points, wands out and trained upon the group. He smiled in satisfaction that this group of students at least was following his tenant of 'constant vigilance.'

In the kitchen they found Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley waiting for them. With a nod he motioned of them to have a seat. Once they were all seated Harry began.

"Professor McGonagall, who was with me when we showed up in the Headmaster's office after I rescued Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets?"

Minerva McGonagall let out a chuckle. "You showed up at my office, not the Headmaster's, and you had Ronald, Ginerva and Professor Lockhart with you."

Harry turned to Tonks. "When we first met you helped me to pack and admitted two things to me, what were they?"

Tonks thought for a moment. "I told you that I was a metamorphmagus, and that I wasn't anywhere near as good at folding charms as my mum was."

"Professor Lupin, how did we know that Peter Pettigrew was still alive?"

"He showed up on the Marauder's Map, Harry," came the reply.

Hermione looked at Moody. "What did you say to Ron when you found out that he had been made a prefect rather than Harry?"

Moody grinned at her. "I told him that authority figures always attract trouble, but that Dumbledore must have thought that he could withstand most major jinxes or he wouldn't have appointed him." Hermione nodded at him.

Padma had the question for Professor Flitwick. "What is your favorite drink, Professor?" she asked.

"Cherry syrup and soda with ice and a small umbrella," the professor's squeaky reply came instantly. Padma nodded to Harry. Harry nodded back and all of a sudden disillusioned students canceled their spells all around. With nods to Harry they left their posts.

"So why don't you tell us what you have in mind Harry," growled Moody, ever anxious to get to the point.

"First off, what I'm about to tell you is privileged information. I hate to ask, but I need a wizard's oath that what we discuss here remains such. This includes our dear Headmaster. To say that I am not pleased with him at this time would be an understatement." Harry looked to each of them. After a moment's hesitation Tonks gave her oath. The others quickly followed.

"Thank you. As you may or may not know, shortly before my birth there was a prophecy made stating that Voldemort and I would have to face each other, the winner walking away, the loser leaving this realm forever. I fully intend to be the one walking away. For reasons that I cannot fathom, Professor Dumbledore kept this knowledge from me until just after Sirius died. Thanks to this scar, I have a link to the Dark Tosser, and I know that he intends for me to be dead shortly. The students that are here have stood with me, and for their troubles have been attacked by Voldemort's Death Eaters. We feel that we need more training to be able to withstand whatever Voldemort decides to throw our way.

"I have given Professor Dumbledore till the end of the summer to show me that he has our best interests at heart, and that I can trust him again. In the meantime, I would like to hire each of you to help us to train."

"Just what do you envision us teaching you?" Tonks asked.

"Good question. Professor Flitwick was a dueling champion. We'd like for him to teach us what he can about using whatever charms we could use in combat. Professor Lupin would be teaching us defense strategies and spell usage. From Professor McGonagall we would like to learn how to utilize transfiguration in combat. When I watched Dumbledore and Voldemort duel I was amazed at what they could do. We would like you and Moody to teach us small unit tactics, overall strategy, and infiltration techniques."

"Mr. Potter," started Professor McGonagall, "I have to ask. Are you sure that you do not want Professor Dumbledore teaching you? With his accumulated knowledge he could be a great help to you."

"I think that at this point in time, Professor Dumbledore needs a lesson in humility. He has been manipulating people for so long that I think he's forgotten that we have lives beyond what he needs us for. He wants me to be the weapon that destroys Voldemort. That's all well and good, and I admit that I want that just as much as he does; however, I am not willing to lose everyone and everything that I care about to do it. If need be I shall take everyone here and leave Great Britain until such a time as I can be trained to do what I must do."

"Might we have a few moments in private to discuss this amongst ourselves?" McGonagall asked. Harry nodded and the students left the adults to discuss things privately.

A few moments later Tonks stuck her head in the living room and asked them to come back in.

"Very well Potter," grumbled Moody. "We'll teach you. We still feel that it would be better to involve Albus, but for the time being we agree that you need the training now, rather than later on.

"Thank you," Harry said softly. "Professor McGonagall, what is the going monthly rate for a professor at Hogwarts?"

"Well, the starting salary is one thousand galleons a month," stated the professor.

"No, what would an experienced professor receive, someone of your experience say?"

"Well, I get five times that amount."

"Very well, adding twenty percent for making you work through your holiday, that would bring us to six thousand galleons per month for each of you." He smirked at the startled gasps from the instructors.

"Dobby!" Harry called out. The tiny elf showed up instantly. Harry handed him a key and whispered to him. With a crack he was gone. A few minutes later he showed back up and enlarged a set of five sacks. Harry took the sacks and with a grunt tossed them onto the table. "So, can you start tomorrow?"


	7. Root Cause

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Seven: Root Cause**

The next few days seemed to fly by for Harry and his band of followers. The hired professors came in and taught one class per day. It started with Professor McGonagall and her lessons in transfiguration in combat.

The next day was Professor Lupin, and then Professor Flitwick. In between times, the group found times to work on the side projects that Harry had assigned to them.

Harry, in the meantime, spent much of his time either cooped up in his study, or secluded in the family library. While in the study he was often visited by one or more of the adults currently staying at Grimmauld Place. It was during one of his times in the study that Padma found him. After a short knock to announce her presence, she was once again allowed in.

"Harry, what's so important that you would spend all your time either here or in that depressing excuse for a library?" she asked. Harry motioned her over to his desk.

"I've been working on a couple of things that I think are rather important," he murmured. He summoned a chair and had her sit next to him. "Besides you and Parvati, there were several others who lost someone in the attacks. Angelina lost her brother, Alicia lost her grandmother, Dean lost his dad, and Anthony lost his little sister. And then there was Lee…" He took in a breath to calm himself. "Throw in my Godfather Sirius from the attack at the Ministry and there were an awful lot of people lost.

"We're really hurting, and I want to give us some sense of closure." He looked at her. "I, more than anyone, knows what it feels like to lose someone, what it feels like to be an orphan," he whispered. They shared a silent moment as Harry reached and took her hand in his. "This war is going to hurt a lot more people unless we can stop it. But before we can do that we need to be operating efficiently. We aren't anywhere near that right now."

He pointed at a list on a sheet of parchment on his desk. "These are the dates and times for funerals for each of the deceased. They'll of necessity be small, private affairs, but they'll be real funerals none the less. I want to give that to everyone. After all, it's my fault…"

"No Harry, it's not your fault. You didn't ask for this. If you hadn't been able to do what you did, almost all of us would be dead. Instead, we have hope, and where there's hope there's life. I intend to live my life. You have given my sister and me a chance to live our lives the way that we want to. You've given the same opportunity to Hermione. I've never seen my sister as happy as she has been the last three days. Even with the death of our parents, she's been able to find a reason to live."

She leaned in and gave him a small kiss. It wasn't particularly passionate, but it was a very loving gesture. Soft and gentle, it struck Harry as the perfect action from the perfect girl. He couldn't believe how Padma had the uncanny ability to do or say exactly what he needed when he needed it. She was so in tune with him that it would have been scary to watch as an outsider. On the inside, it felt natural and right.

"Thank you Harry. Next week shall be difficult, but it shall also be cathartic. We need that. The group is going a little stir crazy. I was thinking that maybe we should let them out to take care of whatever business they have to, in groups anyway. If they have to stay in here much longer, well things could get ugly."

"You're right, of course," he replied. He was about to comment more when there was a soft knock at the door. With a wave of his wand the door opened, revealing both Hermione and Parvati. With a smile Harry gestured for them to enter.

He walked quickly up to them. "How are the two of you today, sisters of my heart?" he asked them.

"We are well, Milord," Hermione answered. Parvati stared openly at him, amazed at the transformation of the once painfully withdrawn and socially inept boy to the confident young man before them.

"We were just stopping by to give you the latest information packet that we've been able to gather," Parvati said. She handed him a wad of parchment. She leaned in close and whispered to him. "Take care of her, Harry. My sister is very dear to me."

"As she is to me," he replied. "And I might say the same to you. Hermione is the sister I never had. Thank you Parvati, I've never seen her so happy." He straightened up and spoke louder now. "You do of course know that you're a member of the Potter House now, right? All that I have is yours and your sister's. The houses of Potter and Patil are now irrevocably joined. My house shall never forsake yours. Should you desire anything, please, you have but to name it."

"I… I'll try to remember that, Milord," Parvati said with a small curtsy.

"I'm serious Parvati. This belongs to you and Padma as much as it does me. The papers are already filed. Your heirs are my heirs. Whatever you and Hermione decide to do, I support you fully, remember that."

"Thank you Harry," she whispered. They turned and left, hand in hand.

Harry quietly closed the door and shook his head. At least something was going right for a couple of his friends.

He sat down and motioned for Padma to join him. They started going over the daily news. Most of it was inconsequential, the comings and goings of numerous witches and wizards across Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. He made a mental note to ask Lavender and Parvati how they got their information. He was musing on this when he was roused from his reverie by Padma.

"Harry, look at this," she said softly, placing a clipped out section of the Daily Prophet in front of him.

_Dumbledore Speaks Before International Confederation of Wizards_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Albus Dumbledore, former Supreme Mugwump to the International Confederation of Wizards, and newly reinstated as a member to that august board, petitioned the I.C.W. to be allowed to speak to them yesterday at their latest meeting. Dumbledore, also newly reinstated as Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood before the entire convened assemblage and stated his case:_

"_My esteemed colleagues, I stand before you with grave news. As you have no doubt come to realize, the wizard terrorist known as Lord Voldemort, has returned to England in physical form. He has started once more on a reign of terror. I, along with Harry Potter have been campaigning against him since his return. As you are also no doubt aware of, the British Ministry of Magic has for the last year denied the return of the Dark Lord, instead allowing itself to become corrupt with the gold of the Death Eaters. _

"_Now, due to that corruption, the Dark Lord and his followers have a head start of almost an entire year on the forces of light. I implore this governing body to bring its assembled might to bear upon the British Ministry of Magic, to allow for laws to be put in place allowing those who would opposed Voldemort and his Death Eaters the ability to do so openly. _

"_I ask that the International Confederation of Wizards push for a lowering of the age limit in the Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery from seventeen to thirteen. Citizens should also be allowed to defend themselves from known terrorist groups without fear of incarceration. There should also be a lifting of the departmental freeze placed upon the Auror department in the British Ministry. _

"_Lastly, I ask for this body to throw its support squarely behind Harry Potter in his efforts to vanquish Lord Voldemort. This should come by the way of using International Aurors to augment the current forces available in Wizarding Britain, as well as approaching Lord Potter in efforts to make his forces a recognized war-time organization, supported by the International Confederation of Wizards and granted the authority and responsibilities inherent therein. It is my desire to see this threat to the International Wizarding community eradicated and brought to justice before irreparable harm is done to our world and way of life. Thank you for the opportunity to speak before you on this day."_

_The I.C.W. then voted almost unanimously to bring its full weight to bear upon the British Ministry of Magic in efforts to make the changes suggested by the former Supreme Mugwump a reality. This reporter finds herself amazed by the aged wizard. Never since the threat of Grindelwald has he taken such a forceful stand. This reporter would like to state her heartfelt wish that these changes go into effect quickly, and also the best of luck to Harry Potter. It seems that the rumors of his indeed being the Chosen One are perhaps true._

_For the reaction to this news by the Minister For Magic, turn to page three._

_For a complete history of the exploits of Harry Potter, turn to page five._

_For a recap of the major events of the first wizarding war, turn to Page eight._

_For an article on the full impact of the changes suggested by Albus Dumbldore, turn to page nine._

Harry set down the clipping and stood up, still as a rock for a moment in silent contemplation. Slowly, a grin made its way across his face. He grabbed Padma and picked her up, spinning her around in his arms. When he had finished he kissed her soundly till she went weak in the knees. "_Mama oyata adarei," _He said to her, a wild look in his eyes.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She knew that he had been studying her culture and customs, and it shouldn't have come to a surprise that he wanted to be able to say something to her in her native Sinhalese. That he should tell her that he loved her in that tongue, well that surprised her.

"Are you sure Harry?" she asked softly. He stared at her for a moment, confusion plain in his gaze.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Are you sure you understand the connotations of what you just said Harry?" she clarified. "To say that to a woman is more than just a declaration of love. It is a statement of a desire to be exclusively committed to each other, to be lovers in fact as well as intention. It is a statement of pure devotion to each other. Are you sure that you meant that, Milord?"

"I was unaware of the entire connotation, that's true. It does not mean that I disagree with the sentiment however," he replied. "Padma, I have no wish to rush you into anything, no pressure. I just feel different with you than with any other girl. Can you understand what I mean?"

"Harry Potter, if that had come from anyone else I would think that it was just a ploy to get into my trousers. From you, well, I want to believe it. I care for you very much Harry, and I might even love you, but I'm afraid I'm a little slower than you at giving my heart completely. Give me a while to think about everything, alright?"

"Of course Padma. I don't want to pressure you. I just… well I just know how I feel." He held her at arms length and smiled softly at her. "I think that I might be falling head over heels in love with you."

*0*0*

"The first and most important part of small unit tactics is communication," Tonks began as she looked around the room at the assembled group of young witches and wizards. That these represented the finest that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had to offer was not lost upon her. "I know that you've all worked really hard with Harry and the others to improve on your fighting skills, but I'm telling you now that unless you learn how to communicate without speaking, you will lose and continue to lose until you're either wiped out or you learn to communicate."

"So how do you communicate without speaking?" Ron asked. "Are we going to learn to read each other's minds?"

"Actually, that's a really good question," Tonks replied as she stifled a chuckle. "In reality I'm going to be teaching you some sign language. We use this in the field to communicate with each other silently. It's a Muggle idea that really has a lot of merit. It was first designed to allow people that couldn't hear to be able to converse together. We use it because it isn't a good idea to let the other side hear you when you're trying to sneak up on them."

"So what do you do when the other side knows sign language as well?" Harry asked.

"You encrypt what you're saying," Tonks responded. "You use your own code to represent what you are trying to get across. I suggest that you have a day where you watch a series of Muggle movies and then use different things from the movies to represent what you're trying to say. For instance, you could refer to Death Eaters as Storm Troopers or Nazis. Unless they know what you're referring to, they won't have a clue. And remember, the Death Eaters are almost all pure bloods, which means that they shun anything Muggle. That's one of our greatest advantages. Use it wherever and whenever you can."

"So you're saying that we'll use our strength to our enemy's disadvantage?" Terry Boot asked. "I like that idea."

"Remember, Voldemort's a genius," Harry added in. "A few of his inner circle, like Malfoy and Bellatrix are really smart, but most of his followers are sycophantic morons. _We_ are smarter than most of them. If we learn proper tactics we can beat them. They may be brutal, and merciless, but we can and will out think them all the way. It's the one thing we have going for us."

"Harry's right," Tonks continued. "Be a thinking soldier and live. Don't give your life for the cause, make the other guy give his life instead. A dead soldier is no good to anyone anymore. Don't be the dead one. Now, the foundation of sign language is that every sign represents something. We'll start with what's called the manual alphabet, then on into numbers and then into basic signs. We'll practice it every class, as well as some basic strategy and tactics. Now, this is an 'A'."

*0*0*

Harry sat in the library reading a book that Tonks had given him on the tactical thought process. As he was buried in the book, trying to understand the reasoning behind troop deployments in varied terrain, Hermione, Padma and the other team leaders were busy a few aisles over trying to solve the mystery of Tom Riddle's supposed immortality.

"I think that we should use a process of root cause analysis called the 'five why' process," Hermione said to the group.

"Could you explain that so the rest of us might have a clue, Hermione?" asked Fred.

"Well, the premise is actually really simple. You start with a problem, and you ask why? The answer is the first why. Then you ask why the answer happened. The answer to that is the second why. You can extend it out as many whys as you need to, but usually within five whys you find the root cause."

"That's it?" asked Katie. She and her counterparts for the other strike teams were a part of the overall 'Riddle of Tom Riddle' team.

"Yeah, it really is simple," Hermione replied. "I propose we start with the problem of Voldemort's survival of when Harry was a baby. So the first why is why didn't he die?"

"Because he can't be killed," said Ginny sarcastically.

"Actually, that's right," said Hermione. "But why can't he be killed."

"Maybe he's immune to curses," said Neville. Hermione marked it on a board after Ginny's answer, connecting them with a line.

"Maybe the killing curse didn't work right," said Padma. Hermione connected that to the first problem, next to Ginny's answer.

"Why wouldn't the killing curse work right?" asked Parvati.

"Well, the killing curse separates the soul from the body," replied Luna.

"So why wouldn't the killing curse do that to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" asked Lavender.

"Call him Voldemort or Tom," Hermione admonished. "Actually the curse did separated his soul from the body. It's just that the soul didn't go on to the next stage."

"Something anchored him here," whispered Padma.

"What would do that?" Ron asked.

"That's the winning question," Hermione said. "Let's split up and research it. We've got the Black family library at our disposal. Surely we can find something there."

*0*0*

Harry welcomed the group into his study. There were Hermione and Padma, Neville, Cho Chang, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley. He motioned for the group to be seated.

"I received an owl post today when I got back from the library. We've been asked for help, and I need to know if I should grant it."

"What kind of help?" Padma asked.

"Two girls want us to take them in. They're afraid that they are going to be targeted because they've refused to take the Dark Mark. I need to know if we can trust them enough to let them in."

"It would help if we knew who we're talking about," Cho said softly. "Also, why the six of us? I understand why you've got Neville, Padma and Hermione here, but why the rest of us?"

"That part's easy," Harry answered. "Hermione and Neville represent Gryffindor. Susan and Justin are here from Hufflepuff, and you and Padma represent Ravenclaw. As to who the girls are, they're Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Both of them are in Slytherin house."

"Can we trust them?" Neville asked. "They are both in Slytherin."

"Daphne's in my Ancient Runes class," Hermione said. "She's really quiet, but very smart. I've never seen her hanging around with Malfoy's crowd."

"While her family has always stayed neutral, her father is a shrewd negotiator," Susan said. Aunty says that he's a cunning opponent, and she always tries to win him over to her side. She says that having him working with her makes things a lot easier. I think we might want to try it."

"We need to be cautious though," Justin interjected. "They could do a lot of damage around here."

"I agree with Justin," Padma said. "We need to see where their loyalties really lie. If they're truthful then yes, we need to help them, but until we're sure, we need to watch them."

"That sounds like a good idea," Hermione admitted. "Who would we have watch them?"

"Actually, I have an idea about that," Harry said. "I propose a two-fold approach. How about if Susan and Cho show them around and take them in? Then we have Crookshanks hang around them. He's always a great judge of character." He turned to the two girls. "I need you two to pay close attention to everything. I'm counting on you to keep things from going badly. Can you do that? Also, Crookshanks is part kneazle, so he really is gifted. Pay attention to the clues he gives you. If you have any doubts come and get us and we'll help deal with the situation. If it blows up in your face, take immediate action. Don't let them get the drop on you. Alright?"

"Sure Harry," Susan and Cho chorused.

"Alright, I'm going to have them come here to the park outside tomorrow at noon. We'll see what happens then."

As the group was leaving Harry held Hermione and Padma back. "Any ideas on Voldemort?" he asked.

"Actually yes," Hermione replied. She looked at Padma, her eyebrow raised.

The Sinhalese beauty continued the conversation in a whisper. "Harry, we think he's a lich…"

**Author's Note: **Yes, Harry is acting out of character in this fic. He is trying to grow up and be worthy of his new title (Lord) and the new woman in his life, as well as being worthy of the trust being placed upon his by the D.A. So before you go and flame me for his behaviour keep that in mind, then if you want to flame me, be my guest.

This chapter didn't come easy. I'm still in "Veela Gambit" mode, and I've had to switch gears. Please bear with me. That, plus a back injury have made writing rather difficult as of late. I'm trying. I hope to continue with the quality that you've come to expect of your fanfic authors.

Thanks for all the feedback, and thanks for all the support. It's the readers that we writers live to hear from.

I've got almost the entire story line mapped out in my head now. Things are going to proceed quite quickly from this point.

Yes, the relationship between Harry and Padma is somewhat rushed. That's intentional. Forces are throwing them together. How they handle that is important.

Thanks again.

Sharptooth


	8. Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Eight: Surprise**

There was a flurry of activity around Grimmauld Place the next day. Classes had been temporarily suspended as the teens prepared for a couple of major outings. A small group, including Harry, would be going to the Ministry of Magic, while a second group was departing on a scouting mission.

Harry and Ron had been scouring maps of the British Isles over and over, trying to find a suitable spot for their needs, and they thought that they might have found a spot that they could use. Today a group would go out and scout the surrounding area to confirm that assessment.

Harry got together with what he was starting to consider his 'command team'. He had Ron and Hermione, Padma and Parvati, Lavender, and Luna. Joining them would be Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. All of them save Ron were traveling to the Ministry for a press conference that had been set up in the effort to swing things in their favor. Ron would be leading the strike teams on a trip to Dartmoor in Exeter.

"Are we all set?" he asked as the looked around. "How about your team, Ron?" he queried.

"We're set Harry," Ron replied. "We're taking a portkey to one of your properties that you inherited from Sirius that's nearby, and then we'll head to the site on brooms."

"Right," Harry confirmed. "Remember, this is a two pronged scouting mission. You need to confirm that the manor house and the lands attached are in usable shape for us, and that there's no Death Eater activity there. Then you need to make sure that we can use the site for our purposes. Is Moody going with you?"

"Yeah, and Flitwick. He wanted to see the manor and check it out for curses and enchantments. Truth told I feel better with the two of them along. We're good, but Flitwick's a former dueling champion, and Moody, well, he's Mad-Eye Moody." Ron grinned. "You just be careful at the Ministry. Follow the script we laid out and you should be fine."

"No worries, I've got a good group with me. You just be careful out there, and bring everyone back alive and well. That is the number one priority." They grasped forearms and each went his own way.

*0*0*

The group arrived in a little used alcove just off the main atrium. Moving quickly and purposefully they made their way to the security gate so that they could get processed in quickly. Receiving visitor's badges and having their wands weighed took a small amount of time, but once that was over they made their way back out into the reception area and towards a stand that was set up. Already there was a large crowd gathered, made up primarily of members of the press. Many international papers were represented, and Harry could see the set up for the WWN.

He looked around and spotted someone that he felt he needed to see prior to the main activity. Moving through the crowd he came to a stop in front of Albus Dumbledore. "Professor," he said simply.

"Harry, my boy, how are you?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I just wanted to thank you for your efforts with the I.C.W.," Harry replied.

"It was the right thing to do, Harry. I've made a lot of mistakes where you're concerned. You told me that I would have to convince you that I have your best interests at heart before you would come back. I am trying."

"I know you are Professor, and I appreciate it. I don't know if I'm ready to forgive everything yet, but you have made an effort. It's a good start, but that's all I'm ready to concede." Harry offered a weak smile, but it was genuine.

"Thank you Harry, I shall try to prove my intentions. Shall we get on with this?"

"I think we shall," Harry replied. He motioned for the group to go up onto the stage with him. Dumbledore joined them there as well. For one brief moment Harry allowed himself to imagine that all was right in the world.

When everyone had settled in Dumbledore stood. Casting a mild _sonorous_ charm on himself he spoke to the assembled crowd. "Good afternoon and thank you for coming to this brief press conference. I would like to introduce the person responsible for the conference: Mr. Harry Potter." Polite applause followed as Dumbledore sat back down.

Harry stood and followed his headmaster's lead, amplifying his voice to allow the crowd to easily hear what he had to say. "Honored members of the press, I thank you for attending this afternoon. I wish that I could say that I have brought you here to witness a blessed event, but alas I cannot in good conscience say so. I bring tidings of a dark and ominous nature.

"Just over one year ago, I was witness to a horrific event. On the evening of the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament that was held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I and my fellow champion, Cedric Diggory, had the misfortune to fall into a trap set for myself.

"Sadly, Cedric, who I had come to think of as more than just a fellow champion; as a true friend, fell to a curse from a Death Eater. Being myself injured and quite truthfully, much more a novice than Cedric was, I quickly found myself ensnared by the evil plot. It was my misfortune to be used in a dark ritual with but one purpose, to raise the Dark Lord Voldemort back to life."

There were gasps of shock that Harry should have the temerity to utter that most feared of names, especially here in the sanctimony of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, however, was not to be distracted or persuaded from his appointed task.

"I give you the ritual as it was used upon me, that you might understand what I was forced to endure: '_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.' _This took place in a cemetery where the Dark Lord's own father, a father that he murdered, was buried. I watched as his father's bone was placed in the cauldron. I watched as his servant, a man most people believe is dead, cut off his own hand into the same cauldron. As I struggled, the self same servant stabbed me with a dagger, forcing my blood to flow into the potion. I watched as Voldemort was reborn." As he was saying this he pulled back the sleeve of his robe to reveal the scar from the attack.

"And yet, when I managed a miraculous return did the Minister for Magic believe what I had to say? Did he believe Albus Dumbledore? Did he believe the Death Eater that was captured and fed veritaserum? No, all he could do was stammer that 'he can't be back' over and over again. Then he had the captured Death Eater kissed by a dementor."

He shook his head slowly in disbelief. "For a year my headmaster and I were crucified daily in the newspapers. Our Minister would not believe that we could be correct in our pleas for him to prepare for the inevitable. Even after I gave him the names of every Death Eater that appeared when Voldemort summoned them, he would not believe, but therein is another tale of woe which I shall get into shortly.

"It seems that our Minister for Magic had a lot of schemes going. For some strange reason Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge thought that Dumbledore was such a threat to him that he believed the headmaster was forming his own army from his student body. Thus he hatched a scheme to send a spy into Hogwarts. He commissioned his Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, to take up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Of course, Madame Umbridge had plans of her own.

"It seems that Umbridge thought that the greatest threat to Minister Fudge was me. Therefore, before the school year had begun, she sent a pair of dementors to my place of residence, then then when I defended myself and my cousin, the Minister had me up on charges of underage sorcery and breaking the Statute of Secrecy. I had a trial before the entire Wizengamot. If not for a brilliant defense by Professor Dumbledore, I would have no doubt been expelled, had my wand destroyed, and been chucked into Azkaban.

"Just a few weeks ago, I was lured once again into a trap by Voldemort. It happened here at the Ministry of Magic. My friends were all injured, and an innocent man met his death here. Cornelius Fudge witnessed the last of our struggle against overwhelming odds seeing for himself the Dark Lord in the flesh. But what has our Minister done to combat this threat now that he has seen the error of his ways? Absolutely nothing, that's what. Has he lifted the freeze on the Auror department that we might have more protectors for the public at hand? No. Has he taken the fight to the Death Eaters? No. Has he accepted the aid that Headmaster Dumbledore fought so hard to get him in the I.C.W.? I have seen that he has not.

"Why would he do nothing you might ask. I have asked that question myself numerous times. I have taken the liberty to do some research. I have found out some very disturbing facts." He pulled out a roll of parchment from his robes. "Professor Dumbledore, would you please authenticate that this is from Gringott's bank?" The professor stood and examined the document, even going so far as to wave his wand, obviously scanning it for dark magic.

"It is legitimate, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you sir, this document contains the records of hundreds of 'contributions' to the Minister's coffers from known Death Eaters. Most of the funds have been from Lucius Malfoy, but what I find quite interesting is that he has just received over a hundred thousand galleons from the Malfoy vault, authorized by Narcissa Malfoy. Now what would Mrs. Malfoy be doing authorizing such a large payment? I don't know for sure, but given the Minister's lack of actions, I would have to say that it seems rather suspicious. I would like to suggest an investigation, but then, who am I? The Minister would have you believe that I am a nutter trying to gain attention.

"Oh, and one last thing before I open the floor for questions. The Minister's flunky at Hogwarts, she tortured the student body with a blood quill. For proof I give you this:" he held up his left hand to show the words clearly engraved in his flesh: _I shall not tell lies._

A reporter quickly stood. "Yes?" Harry asked as the faced the man.

"Robert Jolie, _La Magie de la France,_ what has happened to the undersecretary?"

"As far as I know, nothing. She is still employed by the Ministry as the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, and she is still trying to pass her insane bills into law. She is a menace that needs to be stopped. People shall be hurt and people shall die while those two are in power." He sighed for a moment. "I cannot prove it, but I would not be surprised to see that she was a Voldemort sympathizer. She hates anyone but the purebloods in our society, and that is just the kind of bigoted outlook that Voldemort spouts. The fact that he is actually a half-blood, much like myself means nothing to him. He is very similar to the Muggle tyrant Hitler from the Second World War. Hitler was anti-Semitic, or anti-Jew, yet he himself was of Jewish descent."

Harry noticed another standing. "Yes Rita?"

"Hello Harry, thank you for taking the time to talk to us. You said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a half-blood. What can you tell us about that?"

"Firstly, please say the name: Voldemort. To refuse to even say the name is to imbue him with power that he would not otherwise have. In all actuality the name Voldemort is nothing more than a made up name. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he was a student at Hogwarts from 1938 to 1945. He was, unsurprisingly, sorted into Slytherin house because of his overwhelming desire to succeed and his scheming nature. Even while at Hogwarts he was plotting to become the most powerful wizard in the world. He hated his name, being named after his father, Tom Riddle, and his maternal grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt. Yes," he said as he held up his hand to stop the rush of questions, "he was descended from Salazar Slytherin himself, however far removed. It was no wonder that he became so powerful. Anyway, his hatred of his name caused him to create a new name for himself." With a flick of his wand, as the shade of Tom Riddle had done for him so long before, Harry conjured the flaming letters: _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_. With another flick he rearranged them to spell out _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. _

"He is the one telling the lies," he again held up his hand, "and yet the purebloods in our society lap them up like a cat to milk. Tom Riddle is no more than a half-blood specter inhabiting a magically constructed body. He is a great imposter who shall shortly pay for his crimes."

"Harry, you mentioned a servant, who is he? And are you saying that you shall be the one to make him pay, Harry? Are you the Chosen One?" Rita asked.

Harry looked at her carefully. "I shall answer your questions in a moment. First, I implore you to do something about Minister Fudge. If I had the power I would call a vote of no confidence immediately. Unfortunately I haven't the power, as I have not yet taken up my inherited seat on the Wizengamot. I am yet to be seated. Second, accept the aid that the I.C.W. has offered and stand up against the threat of Voldemort." He stood and backed up till he was standing with his fellows. He took hold of a piece of rope that each of the others was holding.

"The servant that I mentioned was Peter Pettigrew, one of my father's closest friends, and thought to be dead at the hands of my Godfather, Sirius Black all these years. Just one more thing that I told the Minister which he refused to believe. Oh, and yes Rita, I am the Chosen One and I shall end Voldemort's reign of terror." With that the group portkeyed out of the Ministry, leaving a shocked group of journalists in their wake.

*0*0*

Ron and his group arrived at a large sprawling estate located somewhere in Dartmoor. The house, which at one time had belonged to Sirius' uncle, Alphard Black, was a huge house, reminiscent of the old estates used by the very rich. To say that in its heyday it would have put Malfoy Manor to shame was putting it mildly.

"The wards are blocking my eye," Moody growled. "Be careful."

"Oh come on, this place has been deserted for a long time," Ron said as he stepped up to the door. He was just turning around to face Moody again when he heard the door open. He let out a shriek of pure terror as the largest cat he had ever seen, at least five hundred pounds, snarled at him and pounced.

**Author's Note: **I know, a cliffhanger. I couldn't resist. I wanted to post something, and I know that it was somewhat shorter than I usually post, but it was still almost 3000 words, so I don't feel too bad. I'll try to get the next one up soon.

Sharptooth


	9. Committed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Nine: Committed **

"_Oh come on, this place has been deserted for a long time," Ron said as he stepped up to the door. He was just turning around to face Moody again when he heard the door open. He let out a shriek of pure terror as the largest cat he had ever seen, at least five hundred pounds, snarled at him and pounced._

The cat struck Ron square in the chest and he went down, hard. All of his breath was blasted out of him as the cat landed on top of him, and as a stunned Ron looked up, he saw with absolute certainty, his own impending doom.

A series of red flashes streaked at the cat, only to flatten against a shield that appeared in front of it. The members of Potter's Army drew back their wands to cast even more powerful hexes when an elderly yet powerful voice crackled through the air: "Hold!"

All eyes turned towards the door. An elderly man stood in the doorway, a gnarled staff in his hands. He had on midnight blue robes and his white hair flowed down around his shoulders. He had been handsome once, bordering upon aristocratic beauty. Level grey eyes gazed out at the assembled group.

"Snuggles, let the boy up," he said softly. The cat quickly backed off of Ron and peered down at him. He gave the redhead a long sniff, and then raked his tongue up the surprised teen's face. The cat padded back to his master and sat next to him.

"Good afternoon," the elderly wizard said to the group, which now stood gathered around Ron, making sure that he was alright. "Allow me to welcome you to what was once _The Black Academy_, but is now simply known as _Preto Estates_. I am Alphard Preto, and I see that you have already met Snuggles.

Ron stood up unsteadily, and made his way cautiously over to the man. When he got there he extended his hand to the old wizard. The man looked him over and with a chuckle shook Ron's Hand.

"Ronald Weasley," Ron said. "I wish to apologize, Mr. Preto. We thought that this place was abandoned. My best friend was made to understand that he had inherited it, and we were sent to check it out. We'll return and tell him that his source was mistaken."

Preto looked around at the assembled group. Finally his eyes lighted on a familiar face. "Filius, old friend, surely you can vouch for an old acquaintance. You were a student of mine all those years ago." Professor Flitwick came forward to look closer at the old man.

"I never had a Professor Preto when I was at school," he said slowly.

"That's because I wasn't known by that name when I was there. You would remember me as Professor Black. I taught Astronomy. Something of a family specialty you might say," the old man said with a chuckle.

"Preto does mean black in Portuguese," Luna said from the back.

"Very good!" Preto exclaimed. I would give points to your house if we were back there! You must be a Ravenclaw my dear," he said as he smiled at her. "I was actually in Slytherin house, before it became tainted of course."

"Wait a tick," Ron said. "You're Alphard Black?" He stared at the frail looking wizard. "You were the one that gave Sirius all that money when he was my age!"

"Why yes, I was," Alphard said. "I never did truck with all that pureblood crap that my family was so on about. I liked Sirius, and I thought that he deserved more of a chance than he would have gotten if he had been left at home, so I helped him out. Got myself thrown out of the family as for my efforts. I heard that he got himself killed a few weeks ago. Who inherited then? I couldn't, I'd been chucked out."

Ron looked at both Flitwick and Moody, an eyebrow raised. The question was clear: should he tell the old man? At a final consenting nod from Flitwick Ron relented. "Harry Potter, sir. He was Sirius' godson, and when Sirius died he left everything to Harry."

"Oh ho, he did eh? Bloody good prank to play on the family!" The old man cackled with glee. When he could finally control himself he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Tell you what young man, you come in and tell me some of what's going on and I'll happily turn this place over to young Potter, after all he's lord of this place now." He looked seriously at Ron. "Do you suppose he'd let an old man and a cat stick around?"

Ron motioned for the group to follow him in, having Zacharias Smith and Michael Corner settled in as guard. After all, just because things seemed calm didn't mean that they could let down on their constant vigilance.

"Actually, sir," Ron started as they made their way inside, "we were looking for a place with more room. We've been crammed into the old Black estate in London, and it's a might crowded. This looks like just what we needed…"

*0*0*

Harry and his group arrived home to a quiet household. Most of the adults were out, and Ron and his group were yet to return from the Black property in Dartmoor.

While he left Dobby in charge of getting something for the group to eat, he made his way quickly to his study. He was feeling very drained emotionally, and he wanted nothing more than some peace and quiet to gather his thoughts. Things had gone rather well with Dumbledore actually, and he hoped to be able to come up with an understanding of all the things that the old man had done. One of the things that he had learned over the last year, and the course of the summer thus far, was that you had to know your enemies, and while he hoped fervently that Dumbledore wasn't an enemy, until he did know he had to fear the worst.

In short order he had a roaring fire going in the fireplace, and he sat back to enjoy the hypnotic beauty of the crackling flames. This was the peace and quiet that he desperately needed. More and more he found himself doing one of two things, either retreating to his study as he did now, or spending time in the warm embrace of the most beautiful girl in the world.

He stretched out on the couch and thought about Albus Dumbledore. The man was obviously on the side of the light, and hadn't truly turned dark, Harry was sure of that. He was the only wizard that Voldemort had feared, though Harry supposed that he himself was now added to that rather short list.

Dumbledore had defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald in the forties, and then parlayed that into a number of fortuitous positions in the British wizarding society. He had then, when Harry's mother had sacrificed herself for him, broken the expressed wishes of his parents' will by having him taken from Sirius and placed with the Dursleys. Strike one.

He had then failed to say anything to help Sirius get a fair trial. He had been the head of the Wizengamot and the Supreme Mugwump of the I.C.W. even back then. Sirius had then suffered through twelve years of Hell at the hands of the dementors in Azkaban. Strike two.

He had never once checked on Harry, and as a result Harry's uncle and cousin had taken sadistic delight in beating the 'unnaturalness' from him. It had been a regular, almost weekly pastime for them. This had gone on for years. He hadn't been told his name until his teacher in first form had called the roll when he was five. Until then he thought that his name was 'boy' or 'freak'. To find out from the records at Gringott's that Dumbledore had actually paid for this treatment burned deep within Harry. Strike three, one out.

He had sent Hagrid to give Harry his letter to Hogwarts, and though Harry loved Hagrid he admitted to himself that the he hadn't been given any real information that would have been useful to him on how to get along at Hogwarts, nor even shown how to get on the train to school. Most new students that were Muggle born or Muggle raised got some instruction so that the experience didn't overwhelm them. Harry did not, and instead was forced to struggle through without help. Strike one.

For a man running the most prestigious wizarding school in Europe, he was incredibly myopic when it came to important things. How could he not notice that his Defense professor was possessed by the most dangerous dark wizard ever? How could he trust things to an obstacle course that a trio of firsties could defeat? Harry had had to take things into his own hands and somehow he managed, with Hermione and Ron's help, to figure things out. Strike two.

He had allowed a dark object to possess a young girl, endangering both said girl and the entire populace of the school, and yet once again it was a preteen boy and his friends who came through to save the day. People had been grievously injured, and almost killed. Strike three, two outs.

Third year he had allowed a number of students to be endangered by dementors, and though Harry loved Remus, he had also taken a grave risk by allowing him to teach and then live at the castle. Harry wouldn't have thought it that great a risk if not for the fact that it was Severus Snape that had been the only thing keeping Remus from being a very large danger to the school populous. The fact that he obviously knew about the Marauders' animagus forms and never once recognized Peter Pettigrew also irked Harry. _This was the man that the world revered and idolized?_ _Please_. Strike one.

Fourth year, he allowed a polyjuiced Death Eater to infiltrate Hogwarts and teach unforgivable curses to his students. He allowed Harry to be entered into the tournament. Harry had his suspicions about that, for he had never agreed to it, but had allowed himself to be bullied into it by the adults. It certainly didn't seem like a proper contract, but he had only been fourteen at the time and hadn't known any better. He had ended up ridiculed, tortured and almost killed, allowing Voldemort to regain a body and resume operations. Strike two.

This last year he had kept Harry completely in the dark. It had led to Harry's inability to accept or trust anything or anyone. The torture from Dolores Umbridge had been a part of it, but not teaching Harry how to control his mind and leaving it to Severus Snape once again was inexcusable. It had led directly to Sirius' death and the injuries that his friends had suffered. Then, when Harry was at his lowest point he had sprung the prophecy on him. _Talk about piling it on when he was least able to handle it_. And what was his excuse for not telling him before, for not training him to face the worst wizard ever? It was that he wanted him to be normal! Well Harry Potter had never been normal! Albus Dumbledore had seen to that! Strike three, third out.

It seemed that there were so many compelling arguments for Harry to sever all ties with Dumbledore. It wouldn't be hard. Now that Harry was emancipated and the head of both the Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, he had the means to make things happen.

It was just that he couldn't shake the feeling that if he did sever all ties to Dumbledore he would be making a grave mistake. He wasn't exactly sure why he felt this way, but he just had that feeling, and if Harry had learned one thing over the years it was to trust his instincts.

As he was contemplating this, he heard a small knock at the door. He smiled as he recognized it. It was funny how distinctive certain sounds could be. He was coming to understand that more and more now. He flicked his wand and the door opened to allow Padma to enter. He looked over and was frozen in place. He hadn't thought that she could possibly be more beautiful, but here was the proof striding towards him.

Her hair hung in a long plait draped over her right shoulder and over her breast. Her face was serene and gentle, tinged with affection for him. She walked with a grace that he quite frankly envied, and he felt his grin blossom into a genuine smile as she approached. Her countenance lit up his world whenever he saw it, and now was no different. Each time he looked at her he felt as if his breath was taken away.

He motioned for her to join him, and she did so, snuggling into his embrace. He sighed as her scent permeated his awareness. It was a little thing, but it just felt so right. He drew her up to him, and their shared kiss was tender and loving, revitalizing him in a way that he had never known possible before she had entered his life.

"_Mama oyata adarei_," Harry whispered to her. Her eyes twinkled with delight at this. "Thank you so much for taking the time to teach me some of your language and culture." I've learned so much about you in the short time we've had together."

You're welcome, my love," Padma replied. "I never thought of you as much of a student before, Harry," she said softly to him. "You've always gotten mediocre grades, and it seemed that you let Hermione do all the really tough work."

He blushed at her statement. There was a lot of truth to it. "Truth is that I did," he said in a matching tone. "This last year has taught me a lot though. I've been forced to grow up, and I decided that I didn't really like me. Then you came into my life and I thought that if I didn't make an effort to be better, you'd never accept me. You've been a huge influence on me in a very short period of time." He kissed her lightly, reveling in the feeling it produced in him.

"Just as you've made a huge difference in my life and that of my sister as well," she responded. "Now, what has you feeling melancholy this afternoon?"

"How did you know…?"

"I just did, Harry," she said, cutting him off. "I cannot explain it, but I… well, I can almost feel it in you." She sighed. "You have so many things that threaten to overwhelm you or drag you down. I wouldn't be a proper girlfriend if I didn't help you through those things. Now, tell me what's going on so that I can assist you."

"It's Dumbledore," Harry murmured. "I want to break ties with him, and I've got plenty of valid reasons to do so, but I can't shake this feeling that I'd be making a grave error if I did. I don't really know what to do. This is all so new to me, and you're right, I do sometimes feel overwhelmed."

"I know you do," she said. "I was talking to Hermione about the Dumbledore situation just a little while ago. We think that you should proceed on with your plans, but in light of the efforts that the Headmaster is making, you should perhaps cut him a little slack and see where he goes with things."

"I think I shall," Harry said. "How are things going with Daphne and Astoria?"

"It's a little too early to tell," she replied. "Things seem to be going alright, but at this stage…" she shrugged. "The two of them, if they prove trustworthy, shall be of great value to us," she said. At Harry's raised eyebrow she continued. "Daphne's probably the best I've seen at pure research, and that includes myself and Hermione. Astoria's got an eye for detail, and a shrewd grasp of how to think in devious little ways. She definitely belongs in Slytherin."

"Is this a good thing?" Harry asked.

"I think so," Padma said. "I've got Daphne researching everything that she can find about liches, and Astoria's sharing time between the Weasley twins and Lavender. That girl is a natural at what the Muggles call spin doctoring. Parvati was telling me that she's already come up with inventive ways of stating things in press releases, and she's teaching their team how to think like dark wizards to better infiltrate and gain information."

Harry rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Keep an eye on them, and help out Susan and Cho however you can." He hugged her and then sat back for a moment. "As soon as we've figured out how to deal with Tom, I want to set things in motion. The sooner we rid the world of him and his ilk, the sooner we can get on with our lives."

She nodded in agreement.

"On that vein, I wanted to talk to you about something, and it's really quite important." It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "As Lord Black and Lord Potter, there are a number of issues that are pressing on me. Since I am now emancipated, there have been several missives sent to me to be seated on the Wizengamot. I would hold two seats, but could only vote one. I can assign a seat to a proxy vote, but I have to be careful in who I assign to proxy." She motioned for him to continue.

"I thought about Hermione, but she's Muggle born and it would be very difficult to get her accepted. Ron, while pureblood, is not cut out for it, and his family connections are not in good graces with the Wizengamot as a whole. Neville cannot be considered, for he shall inherit a seat upon his majority. His grandmother is currently sitting the seat now.

"I want to propose someone, and I want your opinion. You know so much more than I about these things." She smiled at him and his heart melted. "I… I'd like you to accept a proxy seat for me," he said in a rush. Her eyebrows threatened to fly through her hairline.

"You're one of the two smartest people I know, and I trust you as much as I trust Hermione. The fact that I've bonded our houses together shall be a proving point for the Lords." He looked at her intently. "I've also been researching the seating process, and I've come up with another factor that would ease the transition and allow us to accomplish what we need, but it all comes down to you and what you're willing to do."

"What do you mean," she asked in a whisper.

"Padma, I love you. I'll never force you into anything, no matter what my feelings are. I want and need to spend every possible moment of my life with you that I can. That shall never change. Can you accept that?" She nodded. He sighed with relief. "You told me that you might possibly love me. I would like to see that love grow." He took her hands in his. "This brings me to the second thing that I wanted to talk to you about." She could see beads of sweat on his brow.

"Harry, what is it? Whatever it is, surely it cannot be that bad?" She looked at him, concerned.

"To be taken seriously as an emancipated adult, I need to show commitment. I'm being pressured to accept a number of ridiculous contracts that I absolutely do not want to even consider." She looked at him sharply.

"What contracts?" she asked.

"Betrothals," he whispered. She sat bolt upright. "I'm not going to!" he said quickly. "I have no desire to be in a contract with anyone that I don't trust and love whole-heartedly." He saw her posture relax slightly. "I do want a commitment, but it has to be on my terms, not those someone else thinks is right for me. I've had enough of being manipulated by others who think that I'm a mushroom."

She laughed softly at the comparison. "I would imagine that you have," she said in an airy tone. "So what are you thinking?" she asked.

"I want you to consider a contract with me, a betrothal," he said quickly. "Consider it a chance for us to get to know one another exclusively, to give ourselves some breathing room from the stresses that would otherwise tear us apart." He pulled her forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I've fallen in love with you, Padma. I can't help it, and I don't want to change it. The betrothal can be less than a formal engagement for up to a year, and then it must be either released or moved on to that stage."

He gathered his courage. "Padma, if your love for me can grow, if we become what I hope we can, someday, when the time is right, _oya mawa bandinawada_?"

Her eyes got as wide as saucers, and she fought to catch her breath. "Marry you?" she asked. "Harry, let's take it one step at a time." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I'll agree to the betrothal. It makes sense, and if I'm honest, I can see the possibility of us marrying... someday. I do think that I might love you, and I'd like to explore that. If this gives us that chance then I think that it's the right step."

Harry hugged her and they shared a light kiss. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear after they had kissed. "I know this is sudden, but it gives us a year to explore our feelings, and I really don't see mine doing anything but getting deeper." He embraced her, enjoying the feeling of holding someone close. "What it does do is give you a year to see if you still want to put up with me." She playfully cuffed him on the shoulder.

There came a knock at the door. The couple got up and went to answer it. It was Parvati. "If you'd like to come out, Ron and his group have just returned."

They quickly made their way, hand in hand, to the living room, where Ron and was waiting for them. The redhead gave Harry a quick smile as they entered. Harry glanced around to see all his team leaders gathered for the debriefing. He and Padma quickly found seats next to each other and nodded for Ron to tell them everything…

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone for being so patient with me. I've been struggling with writer's block on this story for a while, and I finally broke through it tonight.

Up next: Ron's story, and possibly, trouble brews in paradise.

I have a story recommendation for those of you who liked my stories "_Harry Potter and Love's Triumvirate_" and _Harry Potter and Destiny's Shadow_". **Scabbers1957** has asked my permission to extend the story, telling it from the POV of Colin and Pansy. He has started the story "**_A Time for Healing_**" and I have agreed to beta it. He's posted chapter one on the site. Take the time to read it, but if you haven't read the first two stories you might be confused at both the references and the pairing. I personally think that he's made a great start, but it's not a usual pairing and therefore not many have read it thus far. Give it a go and leave him a review. You know how it is people, what it's like for a struggling author on his first story. Share the love...


	10. Revisiting the Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Ten: Revisiting the Past**

Harry knew that he should be paying more attention to what his best friend had to say, but he couldn't help it. He was currently engaged in one of his favorite pastimes: Padma watching.

The young Sinhalese beauty was currently doing what he should be doing: listening to Ron explain what had happened to him and the team that had gone to check out the Black estate in Dartmoor. She was listening with her characteristic head-cock to the left, her soft dark hair flowing down over her lithe figure.

Harry let out a soft sigh. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever encountered. He had thought that Cho was beautiful, but she couldn't even begin to compare with the perfection that was his girlfriend. That she had agreed to become his betrothed made her even more incredible in his eyes.

He watched every aspect of her. He loved the shape that her body made when she drew in a breath. He couldn't believe how captivating she had become. He gave her a lop-sided grin as she turned to face him. He noticed after a moment that she had an expectant look on her face and that the room had gone silent.

He blushed mightily as he realized that Ron was waiting for a response from him. "Sorry," he admitted as his blush deepened. "I got a little distracted," he said softly. "Could you repeat that?"

Ron let out the sigh of the long-suffering. "I said Mate, that Alphard Preto would be honored to let you take possession of the estate, and that we can leave anytime. When would you like to go?"

"Well now," Harry said in a quiet voice. "That is good news. I think we can be ready to go by noon tomorrow, if that's alright with everyone?" He looked around the room and was relieved to see that everyone was nodding. "Very good, let's adjourn then and get packed. It seems we've got a school to set up."

*0*0*

Harry was just finishing up his packing, as he really didn't have very much in the way of possessions, when he heard the creak of a floorboard behind him. He spun around, his wand in his hand and a curse on his lips when he stared into the surprised eyes of his girlfriend. He dropped his wand and muttered a hurried and embarrassed apology.

"It's alright, Harry," she said softly, "though I may need a shower now, after you scared me so badly that I think I might have peed myself." She smiled to show him that she was joking with him.

He delicately sniffed the air, and put on an aristocratic air. "Ah, the smell of bodily fluids," he said in his best posh accent.

She gently cuffed him on the shoulder. "Prat," she said as she chuckled. He grinned back at her, then pulled her into a hug.

"To what do I owe the honor of this wonderful visitation," Harry said, again in his fake aristocratic manner.

She pulled him over to the edge of his bed and sat down, pulling him down next to her. "I've been thinking a lot about our betrothal, Harry," she said. His face clouded and a look of panic crossed his features. "I'm not pulling out, Harry," she said quickly to allay his fears. "I just think that if we're really going to do this, then I need to know more about the man that I'm pledging myself to. I think it's wonderful that you've taken the time to get to know more about me, but I need to know about you. I need to understand what it is that's shaped you, that's made you who and what you are. It's really important to me."

Harry sighed. He had been dreading this moment, but he understood her well enough by now to know that she had every bit as much curiosity as Hermione did. He nodded to her and moved back to lay on the bed, his head on one of the pillows. He patted the mattress next to him for her to join him. "Might as well get comfortable, this could take a while."

When she had joined him and snuggled into his embrace he placed as soft kiss on her forehead. "Are you sure you want to hear this, Padma? It isn't pretty. I've had a pretty rough life." She nodded at him and turned her soft brown eyes to meet his green orbs. All he could see there was concern and caring.

"Right then," he muttered. "Well, if ever there was an influential person in my life, it was my Uncle Vernon," started Harry. "If Uncle Vernon ever taught me anything, it was that there was always a time to shut up and not say a word."

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Padma.

"I mean that often times, especially when dealing with someone like Uncle Vernon, it is best not to say a word. I remember an especially bad reminder of just that."

"I was about eight years old mind, and it was during the middle of winter. There had been a particularly harsh storm that had left a lot of snow on the ground. Anyway, Dudley had decided to go out and throw snowballs at passing cars, but since there was so much snow on the ground, there weren't any cars to throw at. So he came up with a better idea."

"Let me guess…" said Padma, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes, he figured that if he couldn't throw at the cars, he could at least throw at me. I got to be rather good at dodging snowballs that day, I can tell you. But then it happened. I got hit, hard, in the face. And it wasn't just any old snowball. It was filled with ice. I got really mad, and then he was inside the snow bank, up to his neck."

"That must have looked rather silly." Padma said softly.

"It did, but what I didn't know was that Uncle Vernon was watching. He came outside real fast. Anyway, before I realized it he had me by the scruff of my neck, and he was dragging me into the house."

Padma had snuggled a little closer to him, and Harry could almost make out the glistening of tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What are you laughing at, Boy! he bellowed at me. Just that fat pig Dudley stuck up to his neck in the snow, I replied. I never saw it coming."

Padma let out a little shriek, and raised her hands in horror to her mouth. She was wide eyed, almost panic stricken.

"He hit me," said Harry in a dull voice. At that point his voice lost all semblance of emotion, and went dead. "He hit me square in the eye, and knocked me over a small end table in the den. As I was trying to get up, he was on me again, the blows starting to rain down on me, over and over he hit me. I really don't remember much after that. All I really remember is waking up the next day in the hospital. The doctors, think of them as Muggle healers, told me that I was lucky to be alive, after the mugging."

"Mugging?" asked Padma.

"It's a Muggle term for when someone beats you up to get your money," Harry explained. Padma gasped.

"He lied," said she in a cold, hard voice.

"Yeah, he did it to save his own neck. Anyway, I ended up with a couple of broken ribs and a lacerated kidney. Apparently he had kicked me a few times while I was down. Plus, I had two blackened eyes, a broken nose, and a fractured cheek bone. He did a right good number on me."

"Right after the doctor went out, Uncle Vernon came in and looked at me. He shook his head and said that I really should watch what I say, as the muggers might return some day. I learned then and there, that where he was concerned, I got along much better if I didn't say anything."

He gave her shoulders a light squeeze to help her stay calm. "When we got home he locked me in my cupboard for three days. I didn't even get to come out to pee. I had to use a bucket in the corner."

Padma sat bolt upright. "Your cupboard?" she asked sharply.

"Er, yeah," he replied sheepishly. "My aunt and uncle didn't want me in their lives, they rather resented the fact that Dumbledore had placed me there. You remember the other day when we went to Gringott's, well Dumbledore went against my parents' wishes when he placed me with the Dursleys."

"I remember that," she said, her voice quavering.

"Well, he forced them to take me in. They didn't like it so, to punish me, they made me live in the cupboard under the stairs from the time that I got there. I was fifteen months old. You see, they kept me pretty much locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years that I lived there. As far as I knew this was normal. I got to understand the spiders there very well. I guess that's why I never suffered from the extreme fear that Ron has about spiders. They were my only companions there.

"They would make me cook breakfast for them every day. If I burnt something or didn't prepare it correctly that earned me a beating from Uncle Vernon." He scowled momentarily at the mention of his uncle's name. "I got to be very good at rolling with the blows. They came regularly. If I got better marks in school than Dudley did, it got me a beating. If I got cheeky with any of them I got hit. Aunt Petunia would use a rattan cane. That's a type of lightweight wood that grows in Asia. It is very sturdy and very light. It was easier for her to swing."

She kissed him then, a needy kiss that he returned with the same amount of need. When they broke apart, mostly due to the need for air she looked at him. "So what else did those bastards do to you?"

"Alright, but I have to show you something to make you appreciate it. My forehead and hand aren't the only place that I have scars." He reached down and undid his trainers, pulling them off. He removed his socks and pulled up his trouser legs. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at his legs and muttered "_lumos_." A light shown down from the tip of his wand illuminating his legs and feet in the dimly lit room. There, on his feet and along his lower legs were small round scars, pock-marked all along them.

"Harry, what are those?" Padma asked nervously.

"Well, my uncle ran a company called Grunnings, which makes Muggle drills. They spin a cork-screwed bit of metal around at a very high speed. He used to demonstrate each new model to Dudley on me. Dudley would hold me down and they would see how efficient the drill was at going into my feet and legs. My magic would heal me after, so they could just keep on doing it, over and over…" He faltered at this, the memory being too painful at that point.

"How?" Padma asked and faltered. "How could anyone do that to a child?" she said in a voice so quiet Harry had to strain to hear. She looked up at his concerned face, tears streaming down her cheeks. "How could anyone do that to you?"

Harry shrugged. "It did get better at home after I got my Hogwarts letter. They were so scared that they decided to allow me to gave Dudley's second bedroom." She looked sharply at him again. "Yes, the great prat of a whale had two bedrooms while I got a cupboard, but it really wasn't his fault. I really blame the fools that raised him. You've taught me a lot with your calm manner and demeanor, Love," he said to her. "You've lost so much in the last couple of weeks, but you've taken it all in stride."

"I've cried a lot at night, Harry," she admitted to him.

He frowned at that. He hated that she could hurt. "And yet you still show the world how a person should be. Last year I would have lost all semblance of control over what had happened to you. Now? Well, I've learned a lot.

"Anyway, they allowed me to have the smallest bedroom, and then after I got back from first year they were afraid of me, at least until they learned that I couldn't do magic. Then they locked me in my room and put bars on the windows. Ron and his brothers saved me from them that summer."

She enveloped him in a hug, pressing her entire length into him. "Never again," she said in a soft, determined voice.

"Thank you, Padma," he said as he enjoyed the feeling of her body pressed into his. He took a moment to kiss her thoroughly. When he finished he laid back and took a steadying breath. He then proceeded to tell her everything that he could remember of the last five years of his life. He left nothing out, he confided all his secrets to her.

When he had finished he felt drained as he had never before felt. It had been difficult to tell her everything, but he realized about half-way in that this was something that he needed to do. He needed to tell his tale, and to confess his sins before this young woman that he had come to care about so very much. He needed to show the same level of trust with her that he showed with Ron and Hermione. He knew, somehow, that with her nothing less would suffice. He had to show her that she was as important to him as they were or he would eventually lose her.

She propped herself up on her elbow and regarded him seriously for a few moments. "You've had a really hard time, haven't you "Simhaya?" Harry looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "It means lion," she answered his unasked question. He nodded his approval at her nickname for him.

"I don't want to be alone tonight, Harry," she said to him. "Can I stay here, with you?"

Harry gulped. "Padma, whatever you wish is fine with me. I don't know if I'm ready for…" his voice trailed off.

"Neither am I, Harry," she assured him. "I just want to be here, with you, and not wake up in the middle of the night thinking of you. I wish to be right here, with my intended, with his strong arms reassuring me that everything will be alright.

"Someday Harry, probably someday soon, I'll want more, I'll want to be intimate with you. My feelings for you are growing fast. Sometimes it scares me, but then sometimes I hug myself and thank whatever powers there are that you came charging into my life. I'd be dead if it weren't for you, my sister as well."

She snuggled up to him and kissed his neck. "Hold me Harry, hold me tonight and remind me why men and women continue to go through all the heartache and pain. Remind me what there is that's worth living for. Remind me why _you _are worth living for. That's what I want from tonight. I want you to hold me and love me, and remind me of the good things in the world, and I'll do the same for you. Together we'll make it though the night. After what we've been through tonight, I think that we deserve that. _Mama oyata adarei_." She whispered the last directly into his ear. He whispered a return of the same, and after a last kiss goodnight he flicked his wand to extinguish the lights.


	11. Drastic Developments

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **This chapter contains scenes of both sexual and graphic violence. Be forewarned. If such material offends you, please do not read this chapter.

**Chapter Eleven: Drastic Developments**

Harry Potter woke the next morning, wondering why he was unable to move properly. It was as if his arm was trapped. He started to struggle and realized that it was because there was someone snuggled up next to him. He ceased his struggles and took stock of the situation. It came flooding back to him in a rush that caused him to blush from his toes to the top of his head. Besides that automatic reaction, his body reacted to the presence of his betrothed in the normal manner of a soon to be sixteen year-old boy who happened to wake up in bed with the girl he loved.

While Harry was pondering just how he was to get to the loo and relieve the situation, Padma stirred and brushed across his now raging member. He let out a low moan and tried to keep from embarrassing himself anymore than was absolutely necessary. He looked at her and couldn't help thinking about just how incredibly beautiful she was, which of course did nothing to help his situation.

She graced him with a picture-perfect smile, along with a little smirk as she realized just what kind of an affect she was having on him. With a look of intense concentration she oh-so slowly reached down and scraped her fingernails slowly up the outside of his boxers, tracing a swirling pattern across his hardness.

Harry let out tiny yelp of surprise, and shuddered on the bed. Padma smiled and kissed him softly. With a loving look she took a moment to inform him of how things were: "Beloved, I am in bed with my betrothed, who happens to also be the Head of my family and legally emancipated. If I should decide to, shall we say, take things in hand, then it is our business, and our business alone. I want you to be happy, and I want you to look forward to many more mornings such as this, waking in each other's arms. Relax and just let go, my love."

With that she pressed firmly at his tip and stroked her hand straight down his length. With a groan Harry let go completely, his back arched and his head buried itself in his pillow. His world dissolved into a sparkling wonderland as all conscious thought momentarily left him and he collapsed into a quivering heap.

When he could at last think straight he looked at Padma. She was watching him carefully, a pensive look upon her face. "Was that alright, Harry?" she asked softly.

"Alright?" he replied in a high pitched voice. "Alright? It was bloody incredible is what it was." He pulled her to him and kissed her until she couldn't think straight. As he released her he grabbed his wand from the bedside and cast a quick cleaning spell on himself. He looked at her shyly, and then said softly, "I'd like to try and return the favor."

Her eyes widened, but she nodded. As he scooted over to her she warned him, "I'm not ready to lose my virginity, Harry."

"Oh, I think that I can think of something almost as good," he whispered in her ear. "My Godfather told me about this when he gave me the talk." He slowly kissed his way down her torso, making her quiver in anticipation with each loving caress or kiss. It wasn't long before her hands were entwined in his messy black hair and she was singing his praises with her gasps and moans…

*0*0*

Later that morning Harry sat down with Hermione, Ron and Padma in his private study. He gave Padma a quick peck on the lips and then turned to his two best friends. "Look you two, I've told Padma everything about what's happened to me over the last few years. Both of you already know most everything, but there are few things that you don't know. I don't mind if you three talk together about things, but I really would appreciate it if you didn't talk about it to anyone else, alright?"

"Of course Harry, we'll keep it between the four of us, right Ronald?" Hermione replied. Ron nodded his agreement.

"You can count on us, Mate," the ginger-haired youth replied.

"I know I can, Ron," Harry said to his best mate, "I just had to say the words. Now that I'm the head of two Ancient and Noble Houses, formalities have become a lot more important." He let out a soft sigh. "How about you lot get the team commanders in here, I have something that I need to tell them, and then we can get out of here and over to the Black Academy."

He didn't have long to wait before people started filing in. Soon, each of his team commanders were there, waiting to here what he had in mind. "Thanks for coming in," he began. "We're going to be moving later in the day, and we're going to have a lot more room than we have here. We need more people, and we need them desperately if we're going to be able to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters." It was a testament to his teachings that none of the people assembled so much as flinched at his use of the name.

"That being said," he continued, "we need to think about recruiting. I want each of you to think about who you could use in your organization. We'll reconvene in a couple of days and discuss things, then see if we can get the individuals here. Hermione, Padma and Ron, I want the three of you to put your heads together and come up with an oath that people can take, sort of a swearing in to service. Then, before the new recruits start arriving, we shall each of us take the oath to each other. Each new recruit shall be required to take the same oath, but no-one shall be able to say that anyone else was excluded. Does that make sense?"

"I agree with you, Harry," Lavender said softly. All heads turned to her and she blushed slightly. "It's good for moral to know that everyone is treated the same on this point." She looked at Ron and smiled. Ron looked startled for a moment, but then returned the grin.

"Thanks Lavender," Harry said with a grin. "That's all folks. Be ready in an hour and we'll all portkey together to the Academy. Alphard is waiting for us, so hopefully all will be well when he get there. Dismissed." He stood up and with a flick of his wand he released the privacy wards that were always in place when he needed them.

*0*0*

An hour later Harry had everyone present, from fellow DA members to the families of the same. He motioned everyone to grab onto a long rope. "Everyone in a circle," he said to his team members. "DA on the outside, noncombatants on the inside." As everyone scrambled to get into place he spoke again. "Wands at the ready, we don't know what the situation will be when we get there. As Moody taught us: constant vigilance!" Once everyone had their wands ready, he tapped his own to the rope and with the now familiar tug behind his navel the swirled off to their new home.

They arrived on the front garden to a large house. The garden itself was fairly small, as there was a large drive with a turn-around which was directly in front of the house. As various members of the team called out the all-clear the team started to relax and take stock of where they were.

The house had large stone steps leading up to a set of double doors. The house itself was made from brick, and had a castellated roof, allowing for either archers or wizards to defend from above. There were two main stories, with towers on the four corners extending another level up. There was another single story building that appeared to be attached on the left side. Behind the group were a series of buildings laid out across the grounds.

Harry gave a nod, and the group spread out into a defensive posture. He smiled at how well his team members had taken the limited amount of training that they had already received this summer to heart.

One of the doors creaked open and every wand was out and trained on the spot. An old man in midnight blue robes stepped out, flanked by a gigantic cat on his left and Professor McGonagall on his right. Harry relaxed as he saw his transfigurations professor, but didn't lower his wand. "Alphard Preto?" he asked in a loud voice.

"Aye, that would be me," the elderly man replied. "Welcome to "Preto Estates, or should we go by its old title: Black Academy?" he asked.

"I think that I like the earlier title better, sir," Harry replied. "I'd like to think that Sirius would like to see it returned to its former glory, and to have students learning how to fight Death Eaters."

"Well met, My Lord," the old man said. "It has been a long time since I've had company. I look forward to helping in your group's tuition if you don't mind. I think I would enjoy that. Besides, I've no great love for the self proclaimed 'Dark Lord'. He's been responsible for the death of most of my family. He has a lot to answer for, that one."

"I agree, sir," Harry said as he approached cautiously, avoiding the rather large cat and shaking the old man's hand. He motioned to the group assembled across the garden. "I'd like to begin introductions if I may." Alphard grinned at him and nodded for him to continue. "I believe you have already met Ron Weasley, my second in command." Ron nodded to the old man. "This is Hermione Granger, my best friend and third in command, and this," with that he motioned for Padma to come forward, "is my betrothed, Padma Patil."

Alphard greeted each of the girls warmly, while McGonagall gasped quickly in surprise when Harry announced Padma. Harry smiled up at his professor, then winked at her. She glared at him momentarily before her gaze softened and she proceeded to congratulated them. Harry went on with the numerous introductions as other teammates and family members came forward to meet their erstwhile host.

*0*0*

Harry sat back in his new study. The great thing about a place the size of Black Academy was that there was plenty of room. He allowed Alphard to keep his own quarters intact, and took a different study for his own. He quickly had Dobby transfer everything of importance from his study at Grimmauld Place to his new sanctum here. Once that was done Harry had Dobby close up the manor so that no-one could enter without his permission. That done, Harry decided to relax for the rest of the day, after all, he had earned it.

*0*0*

Harry looked out over the grounds and smiled. His three strike teams streaked overhead, while others practiced under the tutelage of either Tonks or Flitwick. It was their turn to teach, and the teams were soaking up knowledge at a great rate. New recruits had come in, swelling the ranks. Bill Weasley had show up and taken a spot in the organization as Harry recognized the skills the older wizard brought to his group.

Others had come in, many from Gryffindor, but also from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. There had even been three from Slytherin: Tracey Davis had been the first, recruited by her best friend, Daphne Greengrass. The surprise had come in the form of Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode.

The pair had become a part of Potter's Army when Daphne had a visit from Pansy's house elf. The little elf had been almost apoplectic as she tried to get Daphne to come and rescue her mistress. Daphne had managed to get word to Luna, who had summoned the 'Ministry Six', as she referred to them. The six, along with Daphne had followed the elf back to the Parkinson estate, there to find it almost burned to the ground.

As they looked around the elf quickly found the two girls, both in a very bad way. Pansy was naked, and had been obviously raped. While Hermione and Daphne were tending to the pair, Harry and the rest spread out and searched the area. The quickly found the Parkinson parents. Both appeared to have been killed with the killing curse. As there was no-one else around, the group returned to the girls, and Harry created a portkey to take them home.

When Pansy had been healed enough to talk, Harry sat down with her and Daphne. "Can you give me a memory of what happened?" he asked. She nodded and used her wand to extract the memory. Harry called in Hermione and Ron and then they dove in.

_Pansy sat with Millicent in her room as Draco paced back and forth with anxious energy. His flunkies, Crabbe and Goyle leaned against the wall. He grinned maliciously at her and she shivered as a frisson of fear went down her spine. "I've done it, Pansy," he said excitedly. When she looked at him quizzically, he pulled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark on his left arm. She gasped and tears came to her eyes. _

_Steeling herself to what she had to do she stood up. "Draco Malfoy," she said formally, "it is with great regret that I must inform you that you have broken the tenants of our betrothal agreement by joining the Death Eaters. I hereby inform you that you are no longer welcome in our home. Get out."_

_Draco's eyes went cold. He stepped forward, closing the distance between himself and Pansy. He callously backhanded her across her left cheek and she went flying over a chair. Millicent jumped to her feet and started to charge Malfoy when Crabbe called out "Crucio!" Millicent toppled forward and slammed face first into the floor, breaking her nose and snapping off the front row of her teeth. She screamed as blood and spittle flew from her mouth and she curled into a fetal position as Crabbe held the curse on her. Thankfully for her, he didn't have the stamina to hold the curse for long, and she collapsed when he could no longer apply it. _

_Draco, in the meantime, hauled Pansy to her feet and while he held her blouse he punched her full in the face. He then rammed his knee into her groin. She groaned and her knees gave out. He dropped her to the floor and smirked at her. He turned his head as shouts and the sound of running feet could be heard from outside the room. He nodded to Crabbe and Goyle. The two goons went out the door to meet whoever it was out there._

_Draco pulled his wand and pointed it at Pansy's clothes. "Flambare" he called out. Her clothes immolated and burst into flames which quickly consumed the garments. She screamed as the flames licked across her. _

_He looked down at her nude form. She was scorched in places from his spell. He kicked her in the ribs a couple of times, and then, for good measure he stomped on both of her feet. She cried out as bones snapped under the onslaught. When she did so he grabbed her hair and yanked her up. An elbow to the face broke her jaw and lacerated her tongue. He then slammed the back of her head down on the floor. Her eyes crossed and she laid there, stunned. _

_He hauled her up and threw her on the bed. At that moment Millicent tried to get up from the floor. Draco lashed out with his foot and caught her on her temple. She groaned and crumpled to the floor, out of the fight. _

_Malfoy pulled Pansy over so that her legs were off the side of the bed. He quickly undid his trousers and dropped them and his boxers to the floor. He thrust himself into her, eliciting a scream as her flesh tore from lack of lubrication. He punched her in the jaw repeatedly until she stopped screaming. _

_The scene ended when she passed out._

Harry had sworn the pair in the next day as he swore his protection to the Houses of Parkinson and Bullstrode.

He looked around with a grim smile. Despite how things had gone with Pansy and Millicent, things were looking good here. He wondered just how long things would continue to be that way.

*0*0*

He didn't really have long to wait, as the very next day Dobby appeared, jumping up and down. "Master Harry Potter, Sir!" the little elf shouted quickly, "you's old captain is calling Dobby! He's being saying that Death Eaters is attacking the Puddlemere team during a practice!"

Harry cast his patronus. Within a minute all of his strike teams, as well as Padma, Hermione and Parvati had responded. Harry quickly outlined what he knew and told the strike teams that there were going with him to help out.

"If you think you're going anywhere without us, you've got another thing coming, Buster," Hermione said quickly. Harry took one look at their faces and nodded. He nodded to Dobby, who snapped his fingers and the group was gone.

They appeared on a Quidditch pitch. There were bodies all around, most of them members of the team. Two members of the Puddlemere team were in the air, narrowly avoiding jets of bright green light that were streaking towards them. Harry motioned to the team and they took off. They were currently behind the Death Eaters and he hoped that they could catch them by surprise.

As Harry led the charge with the rest spread out behind him, though Padma was behind him on his broom, while Hermione was behind Parvati on hers, he spotted something that chilled him to the bone. While most of the Death Eaters appeared to be new recruits, Bellatrix LeStrange was there, as was Voldemort himself!

Harry tapped an amulet on his robes. The amulet was a new item created by Padma's team and Harry was still getting used to using it. Matching amulets lit up on each of his team member's robes. "Reductos on my mark, no mercy," he said softly. He raised his left hand as he pointed his wand with his other and steered with his knees. He whipped his hand down and over a dozen red jets flashed out. He watched as most of the Death Eaters went down as the blasting hexes slammed into their unprotected backs.

Something must have tipped off Bellatrix as she dove to the side. She was almost fast enough to completely evade Hermione's spell, but not quite. The spell impacted on her wand hand, and it disappeared in a fine red mist. Her wand exploded in front of her and threw her backwards.

Voldemort turned at the last instant and with a casual flick of his wand deflected Harry's spell straight back at him. He yelled for Padma to hold on and spiraled out of the way. He charged the Dark Lord and yelled out a curse. A jet of red light leapt from his wand as a green jet came at him. Once again, the spells collided and Harry found himself locked in a battle of wills with Voldemort.

As the cage formed around them Harry noticed something with his peripheral vision. Padma, Parvati and Hermione were all in here with him! He redoubled his efforts and started to push the golden bead back along the string towards Voldemort's wand.

As he was battling he felt something strange. Padma was hugging him from behind and it seemed that magical strength was flowing from her into him! He grinned maniacally as he pushed with all his strength of will. As he did so twin reductos from Hermione and Parvati slammed into Voldemort, one striking his leg and blowing it off while the other took him in the shoulder.

Voldemort staggered as his arm and leg separated from his body. His concentration disrupted, Harry's magical energy slammed into him and blew him off of his remaining foot. He laid on the ground where he had landed for a moment before he shook his head and sat up. Harry tried to cast a spell at him, but he was too exhausted from the battle of wills.

Voldemort took the moment to apparate away. Harry looked around and noticed that his teams had taken out all of the remaining Death Eaters, but it appeared that Bellatrix had left as well. He set his broom down and motioned for everyone to join him. With a quick kiss for Padma, and a hug for both Hermione and Parvati, he waited for everyone to get there. Besides his teams, the two surviving members of Puddlemere landed: Oliver Wood and Roger Davies. Harry had gained two more.

Shortly thereafter the last two members joined: Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum greatly strengthened the ranks. Harry and his team leaders sat down the next day and hammered out the ranks and chain of command. It all broke down thusly:

_Combat Spell Team_

_Hermione Granger: Leader_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley: Second_

_Anthony Goldstein_

_Vicky Frobisher_

_Lisa Turpin_

_Magical Wards and Weapons Team_

_Padma Patil: Leader_

_Fred Weasley: Second_

_George Weasley: Third_

_Bill Weasley_

_Terry Boot_

_Magical Creatures and Illusion Research Team_

_Luna Lovegood: Leader_

_Susan Bones: Second_

_Dennis Creevey_

_Mandy Brocklehurst_

_Su Li_

_Intelligence Gathering Team_

_Parvati Patil: Co-Leader_

_Lavender Brown: Co – Leader_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Astoria Greengrass_

_Michael Corner_

_Colin Creevey_

_Potions and Medical Team_

_Fleur Delacour: Leader_

_Su Li: Second_

_Romilda Vane_

_Megan Jones_

_Lisa Turpin (Second Team)_

_Strike Team One_

_Ginny Weasley: Leader_

_Cho Chang: Second_

_Dean Thomas_

_Seamus Finnegan_

_Tamsin Applebee_

_Strike Team Two_

_Neville Longbottom: Leader_

_Victor Krum: Second_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Zacharias Smith_

_Millicent Bullstrode_

_Strike Team Three:_

_Katie Bell: Leader_

_Angelina Johnson: Second_

_Alicia Spinnett_

_Oliver Wood_

_Roger Davies_

_Voldemort Research Team_

_Hermione Granger: Co-Leader_

_Padma Patil: Co-Leader_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Fleur Delacour_

_Bill Weasley_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Tracey Davis_

_Chain of Command_

_Harry Potter: General_

_Ron Weasley: Lt. General_

_Hermione Granger: Major General_

_Padma Patil: Brigadier_

_Luna Lovegood: Colonel_

_Parvati Patil: Lt. Colonel_

_Lavender Brown: Lt. Colonel_

_Daphne Greengrass: Major_

_Fred Weasley: Major_

_George Weasley: Major_

_Ginny Weasley: Captain_

_Neville Longbottom: Captain_

_Fleur Delacour: Captain_

_Katie Bell: Captain_

_Bill Weasley: Captain_

_Susan Bones: Lieutenant_

_Angelina Johnson: Lieutenant_

_Cho Chang: Lieutenant_

_Vicor Krum: Lieutenant_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley: Lieutenant_

_Su Li: Lieutenant_

_Pansy Parkinson: Lieutenant_

Ron even came up with rank insignia, based loosely upon the officers of the British army. Lieutenants would wear two lightning bolts. Captains would have three lightning bolts. Majors would have the Hogwarts insignia. For Lt. Colonels it was a lightning bolt abovea Hogwarts insignia. Full Colonels would have two lightning bolts and a Hogwarts insignia above. Padma, as Brigadier would have a crossed wand and Gryffindor's sword. Hermione, a Major General, had the same crossed wand and sword, with a lightning bolt above. Ron, being a Lt. General substituted a Hogwarts insignia for Hermione's lightning bolt, and Harry had both the lightning bolt and the Hogwarts insignia over his crossed wand and sword.

*0*0*

Things progressed smoothly for the next three weeks. Harry was making his rounds through one of the greenhouses when he heard a sound from the back. He cast a quick silencing spell on his shoes and crept to towards the sound. Judging by the sounds, either someone was hurt, or someone was using the area for a sexual liaison. Harry hoped it was the latter, as it would be easier to deal with a couple than an injury, though he feared it might be the former.

As he came around a very large venomous tentacula, he came across something he sincerely hoped never to again see. Roger Davies had was naked from the waist down and he was busy thrusting into the nude form of Ginny Weasley. Completely embarrassed, Harry tried to back away, but she spotted him.

She propped herself up on one elbow and smiled at him. She was obviously excited and he blushed as he took note of her every curve. He couldn't help himself, he was a teenaged male after all.

"What's the matter, Harry?" she asked, panting slightly, "like what you see?" Roger's head whipped around and he pulled back in shock at being caught. "Don't stop!" Ginny shrieked at him. Unfortunately for her, he had the typical male reaction to being caught: he wilted.

"Damn it," she muttered. She smiled seductively at Harry and beckoned with a finger. "Would you like to take his place?" she asked. "We could consider it an early birthday present."

Harry sighed. "Ginny, I'm flattered, really, but I also have a betrothal contract with Padma, and besides, don't you think that you're a little young to be doing this with Roger?" Roger had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"Well, if you were available, I could do this with you instead. But no, you had to go and shack up with Patil! If I can't have you, I might as well find myself a stud to service me," she said with a smirk.

The blood drained out of Harry's face and he almost quailed, but he rallied his Gryffindor courage and determined to take his young captain down a couple of pegs. "Let me enlighten you two on something," he said softly. "Last year, after I helped to save your dad, he took me aside and had a discussion with me. He felt that as I was coming into that age where I would start noticing girls, and he was the father of a girl that was getting rather close to me he felt that he needed to make sure that I was informed of something. You, my dear, are a Weasley…"

"What of it?" Ginny snorted.

"Well, it means that you are heir to a particular inheritance. When you are fertile, there is nothing, and I mean nothing, that will protect you from conceiving a child. Weasleys overwhelm any and all contraception charms or potions. Not even Muggle techniques work." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Your father felt that I needed to know in case I got it in my head to date you.

Ginny paled. Her mother had never told her that. Roger looked like he was going to faint. Harry sighed. "Ginny, I love you, but could you please put on some clothes? I'm a teenager, and you're really good looking… and naked… and well…"

Ginny blushed. "Erm, Roger, could you excuse us for a moment, please?" she asked. Roger nodded as he gathered his clothes and fled. Ginny got up and put on her robes. She looked up at Harry when she had finished with a worried look on her face. "Harry, I'm sorry," she said in a low tone.

"It's alright, Ginny," he said softly as he drew her into a hug. "I'll always love you, you're a part of my family, and one of my closest friends. I'm just in a committed relationship with Padma, and I'm going to be as long as she'll have me. I hope you can understand and accept that. I want to keep you close Ginny, you're great to have around."

"Thank you Harry, I love you too. I always have. I guess I always will. If you'll excuse me, I have to go and apologize to Roger." She gathered her things and walked out, leaving Harry alone.

Harry quickly made his way back to his study. He sat down in his chair and steepled his fingers, deep in thought. With a sigh he called for Dobby and asked him if he would get Padma. He really needed her comfort and support right now…

*0*0*

The next day was Harry's birthday, and his army had all pitched in to buy him his present. They took the time to make a ceremony of it, and presented him with a complete suit of manticore hide armor. It was one of the toughest types of armor that a wizard would wear, and Harry was flabbergasted. He sputtered for a bit before Padma convinced him to change into it. When he had done so and come back out, he had to put up with wolf whistles from most of the women. Padma looked a little flushed, and even Hermione was looking him up and down appreciatively.

Harry pulled his robes over the armor and sat back for a moment. "You know," he said, "I think that I would like to go out and see the gorge that's a few miles out from here. I'm thinking that we could perhaps set up an ambush for Voldemort there." He looked at Hermione and Padma. "How about we take the Voldemort Research Team out?" He then turned to Neville. "Get your team together. You've got escort duty." Neville nodded and motioned for his team to get their brooms. "Ron, you've got command," he said as Ron nodded at him. "I'll let you see the memory so you can start planning when we return."

With that he strode out the door, followed by a group of witches and wizards.

About fifteen minutes later they were descending into a deep gorge, it's walls made from steep cliffs. They flew down about three hundred feet to the bottom. Harry looked around and saw all the potential spots for setting up kill zones. He liked it, but he knew that he needed to bring in more help if they were going to succeed. There simply weren't enough of them. As he was looking around Hermione called to him.

"Harry, there's a magical signature here, and it's a really strong one!" she hollered from one of the sides of the small canyon. The group made its way over to see what she had found.

Padma waved her wand and a series of colors flashed. "Those are wards, Harry, and they're really tough ones."

"How tough?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort or Dumbledore tough," Bill Weasley answered. His brow was furrowed in thought.

"Can you break them?" Harry asked.

"If you allow me, Padma, Daphne and Tracey to work on if for a while, then yeah, I think we can. I doubt that I could alone, but the four of us should be able to." Harry nodded for them to get at it, while Harry sent the rest out to search the rest of the canyon for anything else of interest.

About an hour later Harry's amulet flashed and Bill's voice announced that they were through the wards and waiting for Harry and the rest to return. They all made their way back to where Bill and his group were waiting.

"Neville, take your group and be on the lookout for enemy attack. If we trip something we could be in trouble. You'd better call in a second strike team, just in case. You're in command here unless Ron comes and relieves you."

"Yes Sir," Neville replied with a smart salute. Harry returned it and grinned at his friend. Neville was one of his most trusted friends, and had turned himself into someone that Harry was very proud to know.

Harry turned and motioned for the others to follow him. With a flick of his wand a concealed door in the cliff face opened. Wands at the ready, the small group made its way inside.

Harry had to light his wand, as it was pitch dark inside. There appeared to be a narrow passageway leading away from the cliff face. He motioned for everyone to follow him.

Twisting and turning for what seemed like miles, but was probably on a few hundred feet, they made their way along the passageway. Harry stopped short as he spotted a dull glow coming from what appeared to be a chamber ahead. He motioned for Padma and Hermione. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Be careful, Harry," Hermione said. "We don't know what it is."

Harry smiled. "Always my conscience, eh Hermione?" She smirked at him. They slowly advanced. As Harry took two steps straight in, the others spread out at right angles from him in both directions, wands out.

They were in a small chamber. There was a glowing bubble in the room, surrounding what appeared to be a wizard on a dais with a bird stopped in mid swoop. It was hard to make out due to the ripples coursing along the surface of the bubble.

"Any ideas?" he asked aloud.

It was quiet for a few minutes as people considered what this might be. A small soprano voice finally answered him. "I think I might have an idea," Tracey Davis said. Harry turned to face her. "I think it's a stasis bubble," she said.

He cocked his head and regarded her. "And that means?"

She blushed under his scrutiny. "Well, notice how the bird appears to be suspended in mid flight. I think that time has been stopped inside the bubble. They are frozen in time."

Harry sighed. This could be nasty. "So how do we counteract this?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I haven't gotten that far yet," she admitted.

"Harry," Hermione said softly. He turned to face her. "Maybe Alphard might be able to help. He was a teacher for a long time."

Harry nodded and pressed his amulet and set it to the command channel. "Ron, I need you to turn command over to Luna, get Alphard and come down here, we have a situation."

"Sure," came Ron's voice. "What's up?"

"I'd rather not say over a channel. Suffice it to say that you'll have to see it to believe it."

"We'll be right there," Ron said.

"We'll be waiting. Find Neville and he'll show you where to go." He settled back to wait for the pair to show up.

About twenty minutes later they heard Ron and Alphard approaching. The two made their way into the chamber, followed by Alphard's giant cat, Snuggles. Harry had Tracey explain what she thought to the aged wizard. He rocked back on his heels as he scratched his chin in thought. After a moment he pulled a book out of his robes and enlarged it. Harry recognized it as a spell book.

He looked through the book for a few minutes and then nodded. He motioned for the group to have a look. He had found a ritual to allow them to hopefully release the time bubble safely. He pointed out what each person had to do, and then he positioned everyone around the bubble at equidistant points. He started chanting in a strange tongue, and then motioned for each to start their own incantations. Soon lights sprang from each wand, meeting above the bubble. A dome formed over the bubble and contracted until it touched the wall of the bubble itself. There seemed to a moment where the two different magics warred with each other, but then the bubble seemed to collapse like a balloon popping.

Alphard had the group hold its concentration for a full minute longer, and then motioned for them to stop. As the dome faded away the bird swooped down and landed next to the wizard on the dais. It was a phoenix! Harry looked at the phoenix and was shocked. He knew that bird!

"Harry," whispered Ron, "That's Dumbledore." Harry looked, and indeed it did appear to be Albus Dumbledore, though not the Dumbledore that Harry knew. This Dumbledore was much younger, as evidenced by his auburn hair and youthful face. Harry looked from the wizard, who appeared to be quite dead, to the phoenix. With a flash of flame the phoenix burst next to Harry and alighted on his shoulder.

Harry staggered as a presence burst into his head. He felt woozy and almost went down when the presence seemed to merge with him, conforming to his own magical core and melding with it.

Harry was caught as numerous sets of hands reached out to help. He regained his balance and looked around as images flooded through his head. He tapped his amulet and set it to all hands. "All team members, report to the command briefing room in thirty minutes. This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill. Potter out." He looked at the others. "We need to get back," he said. "Fawkes, can you get us home?" The phoenix looped its neck in an approximation of a nod. He motioned for everyone to grab a tail feather and had Alphard grab his cat. In a flash they were back in the briefing room.

"What's going on Harry?" Padma asked.

"I'd rather tell everyone at once," Harry replied. "Can you all wait for a few minutes for everyone else to return?" he asked.

They all agreed to wait. When the chamber was full and all hands had reported in, Harry began. "We're faced with what amounts to a two-front war. There is an imposter in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Gellert Grindlewald won the duel back in 1945…"

**Author's Note: **Well, there it is, another chapter in the books. I hope you enjoy the direction that I've taken this. Next up, the army takes the fight to Voldemort.


	12. The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twelve: The Plot Thickens**

_They all agreed to wait. When the chamber was full and all hands had reported in, Harry began. "We're faced with what amounts to a two-front war. There is an impostor in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Gellert Grindelwald won the duel back in 1945…"_

Harry waited for the shouts of shock and outrage to calm before he went on. "Well, at least now we know," he said softly. "We need to take care of Voldemort fast, as we cannot win in a two-pronged fight, especially against two wizards of such power as we are faced with. Any ideas?"

A small hand went up in the back. Harry gave a slight grin as he nodded to the young woman to state her idea. "I think that you should go to Hogwarts, or at least send an envoy to talk to the Headmaster," Romilda Vane said in a quiet voice.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Explain," he said while looking her eye to eye.

"Well," the brunette started, "I've been talking to some of the new girls, Astoria and Pansy and such, and I've been paying attention to what they have to say. They're really quite smart, in a cunning sort of way. Anyway, they were explaining to me that sometimes you have to get people to think the way that you want them to think, not the way that they normally would. I think that the best way to get the Headmaster, whoever he is, to think the way we want him to think is to let him think that he's making progress in getting you back. After all, you did do the press conference with him, and you could let it slip that you're having second thoughts about making a break from him. Let him get the idea that you're thinking about a reconciliation."

Harry looked to Padma and Hermione. Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face, and Padma had a subtle grin. He turned back to Romilda. "Go on…"

"Harry, you've gathered people from all four houses for your army. I think we should use the strengths of each of those houses to our greatest advantage. Take advantage of Ravenclaw's intelligence, Gryffindor's courage, Hufflepuff's loyalty and work ethic, and maybe most importantly, Slytherin's cunning. Don't be afraid to use every tool at your disposal. We have some great people here, let them advise you on what you should do."

Harry nodded. "I was almost in Slytherin," he said softly, though his voice carried to every ear. "The sorting hat said that I would do well there, though I didn't want to because I knew that Malfoy had been sorted there. I didn't want to be in the same house he was in. I guess it's time to let out my inner Slytherin." He turned to the Slytherin girls. "I think that we need to talk about strategy when dealing with Dumblewald, or Grindeldore, or whatever we want to call him. Think it over and I'll meet with you tomorrow." He showed off a lop-sided grin. "Good idea, Romilda," he complimented.

He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Hermione, I need you to push the research team to figure out where Voldemort is keeping his soul. Padma, I think we need something to help me shield my thoughts. See if your team has any ideas." He turned to face Ron. "Mate, I want you to come up with a strategy to push Voldemort. We need to take him off guard and make him do what we want for a change. Get with the strike team leaders and formulate a plan of action. Then talk to each of the team leaders and let them know what you need from them to make things work. We'll talk again in a week and see where we are. I want to be ready to take him on at that time, or at least to have a positive plan of attack.

"The rest of you lot, I need you to push your training. We're going to be going into battle, and I don't want to lose anyone. I want you to be the best fighters you can be, and I want you to be alert and thinking when you go into a fight. Does everyone understand where we're at and what we need to do?" he asked. He received nods from all around, though the looks he got from both Hermione and Padma told him that they needed to talk to him. "Alright, dismissed." He motioned to the two girls to follow him to his study.

When they got in there, Harry let Fawkes take a spot on Hedwig's perch and then he went to the desk and touched the rune stone there to activate the privacy wards. He motioned the girls to the couch and they all sat down, Harry taking his usual spot between them. Padma flowed into his side and Harry wrapped an arm protectively around her. He looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow. She took the hint and snuggled up to him. Being with Padma had taught him an important lesson: Always make time enough for love, and don't exclude anyone important to you from that love.

"Harry, what's going on with Fawkes?" Hermione asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yes, and what about the phoenix that's at Hogwarts?" Padma interjected.

Harry sighed and decided that he had better try and explain what the red and gold plumed bird had communicated to him in the cavern. "It seems that Fawkes, the real Fawkes," he nodded at the phoenix perched in the corner, "has decided that my plight is great, my need sufficient, and my intentions pure. He has taken the opportunity presented and bonded with me." He gave another grin. "I don't understand it really, but I'm finding it pretty amazing. He's quite an individual."

"That's incredible, Harry," Padma said in her lilting tone. "It's very rare for someone to be taken into a phoenix bond." She took a moment to kiss him softly. "I'm very proud of you, _beloved_."

"Thank you, _keeper of my heart_," he replied, his eyes full of love for this girl. "So it seems that Fawkes and Dumbledore were caught up in a pitched battle in the cavern that we were in. Dumbledore fought well, but apparently Grindelwald was too tough for him. Fawkes seems to think that it was something about Grindelwald's wand. The term '_Elder Wand_' comes to my mind for some reason, but I can't say why. Anyway, Dumbledore lost, and in losing, perished. The last thing that Grindelwald did was to trap Fawkes in a time bubble as he swooped down to avenge his wizard."

He paused for a moment. "As for the phoenix in the Headmaster's office, well Grindelwald had to have known that Dumbledore was often seen with Fawkes, so he would have to emulate that if at all possible. It seems that Fawkes can sense the phoenix that is there, and there is something off about the feel of it. He's tried to transmit that feeling to me, and it seems familiar somehow. I'm not sure but I think I might be able to confirm something." He furrowed his brow in deep concentration.

The girls, sensing that he was on to something, remained silent and let him think. It took Harry a while, but suddenly his eyes lit up. "Dobby," he called out. The little elf appeared with a crack a moment later.

"Master Harry Potter Sir wishes to see Dobby?" the elf cried in joy.

"Yes Dobby, I need you to meet a new friend of mine," he told his little friend. "This is Fawkes," he told Dobby as he ushered him over to the phoenix.

"But Dobby knows Fawkes," Dobby said in confusion as he followed Harry to the bird. He stopped and took a good look at the phoenix and his eyes grew even wider than normal. "This isn't the Headmaster's fire-bird," he whispered.

"No, Dobby, it isn't the one that's in Hogwarts," Harry said gently. "That bird is a phony. This is the actual Fawkes." He laid his hand on the elf's shoulder. "The Headmaster at Hogwarts isn't really Albus Dumbledore, Dobby. The real Albus Dumbledore died when he fought Grindelwald in 1945. We need to know how this fake Dumbledore got a phoenix to bond with him. I think that you can help us."

"How can Dobby help you, Master Harry Potter, Sir?"

"Just let Fawkes get to know you, Dobby, that's all. Believe it or not, I think it will be enough," Harry answered. Dobby nodded slowly, clearly not understanding but determined to be of whatever help that Harry needed.

As Dobby sat down and Fawkes dropped down in front of him, Harry went back to the girls. "What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's just a theory, mind, but I think that Fawkes is going to give me some information after getting to know Dobby. I'd really rather wait and see what he has to say before I make a fool of myself though." He gave her a hug, then settled back down into Padma's embrace. "So tell me, you two, what have you come up with that's new?"

"It's rather ironic that you wanted something to help you shield your mind, Harry," Padma began. "We've been working on that problem for the last couple of weeks," she told him. "It was really just plain luck that we found what we did, but I believe we have a solution for you." She pulled out a small pouch and took a ring box out of it. Harry recognized his family crest on the box. "Your signet ring has a lot of protective charms on it, one of which is a mental shield spell which Bill says is quite powerful. Those charms are woven into the craftsmanship of the ring, and are tied to your bloodline. Only the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter can wear it, and it's designed to react only to you, or your heir in the case of your death. Most all of the charms are defensive. I know I'd feel better if you wore it," she said as she avoided his gaze and stared at a spot on the floor.

"I've had Fleur and her group brewing a lot of different potions, Harry," Hermione said, drawing his attention away from his intended's rather hypnotic eyes. "They have a batch of veritaserum almost ready to go, and my team has found a magical spell that can have much the same effect. It isn't as harsh on the user as an unforgivable, though it is rather gray; not really light, but not truly dark either." She chewed on her lower lip as she waited for him to reply.

"That's wonderful, Hermione," he declared with a smile. There was a soft till from Fawkes, and the three ceased their conversation while the bird silently communicated his findings with Harry.

Harry sat back on the couch, a stunned look on his face. He quickly replaced it with one of outrage and determination. "Thank you Fawkes, you're a magnificent bird," he said to the phoenix. He looked down at Dobby. "You've been a great help, my little friend. I'm afraid I may need to ask your help again, and it may be difficult… possibly even dangerous."

"Dobby would be proud to be a part of the fight against the evil wizards," the little elf said as he puffed out his chest.

"I know you would, Dobby," Harry replied with a sad grin. "You lot need to hear this. Dobby, please stay, as this concerns you as well."

He wondered how to state this, as he knew what his best friend's reaction was going to be, though he wasn't quite sure how the news would impact either Padma or Dobby. _Probably they would react with righteous indignation_, he thought. "Fawkes has figured out what happened with the phoenix that is in the Headmaster's office," he started. "It isn't a real phoenix, more like a pseudo-phoenix. During the battle Fawkes was clipped with a blasting spell, which caused him to lose some feathers and forced him to heal himself, which allowed Grindelwald to get the upper hand. It seems that Grindledore used some of those feathers and performed a transformation ritual. He needed a phoenix, and all he had to work with was the feathers. He also needed his phoenix to be bound to him."

He looked at Hermione and saw the gears turning as she was lost in thought.

"He needed it bound to him?" Padma questioned, her mind awhirl in contemplation. Hermione might be considered the smartest witch of their generation, but Padma was probably number two on that tiny list. Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, if he had used the feathers to in effect clone a phoenix, that phoenix would not be bound to him. Possibly to Albus Dumbledore, but not to Grindelwald, as a phoenix only binds at the bird's initiation. Therefore, he needed something subtly different, as no phoenix would willingly bind itself to a dark wizard."

"But his phoenix is bound to him," Hermione said softly. Both girls turned their eyes to Dobby.

"He didn't, he couldn't," Padma whispered.

"He did," Harry answered, sure that the girls had figured it out.

"He combined the phoenix feathers with a Hogwarts house elf," Hermione spat out. "He then forced the bond on the poor thing, using a spell to bind an elf to him." She shook with rage.

"I'm afraid so," Harry replied. He looked down at Dobby and saw the understanding dawn in the little elf's face. "So you see, Dobby," Harry said to his friend, "the phoenix in the Headmaster's office has the abilities of both a phoenix and a house elf. Therefore, I believe we are going to need both a phoenix and a house elf to counteract him. I don't think that Fawkes is going to be powerful enough alone. Do you think you're up to it, Dobby?"

"Dobby will help Master Harry Potter's Fawkes to stop the evil imposter and his bird thing," Dobby squeaked. He got what Harry assumed was a contemplative look on his face. "Dobby is thinking that we must not hurt the bird thing, as it used to be an elf, and has no choosing in what it is doing."

"I agree, Harry," Hermione said quickly. Padma nodded her agreement.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of hurting it if we can avoid it. I've got an idea, but since I need to go and visit our esteemed _Headmaster_ ," he emphasized the last with a sneer, "I think I'll scout things out and then confer with the command team after."

*0*0*

Two days later Harry stood just outside the gates of Hogwarts, flanked by Remus Lupin and Fleur Delacour. There had been much discussion, and more than a little argument about who would accompany him to the school for his appointment with the Headmaster, as both Padma and Ron were adamant that he would not go there unescorted. He was much too valuable to their efforts, and to deliberately place himself within reach of one of the enemy might be necessary, but it would not be done fool-heartedly.

Eventually Harry had to make an executive decision, as too many people wanted to go with him. He finally decided on Remus and Fleur, because both were naturally as protected from legilimancy as he was with his ring. Remus, as a werewolf, and Fleur as a veela, both had a resistance to mind probes that made it very dangerous for anyone attempting to use one on them.

On top of that, was the fact that Remus had been the best defense professor that Harry had ever had, and Fleur was a former Tri-Wizard champion and could take care of herself. Harry felt that if he had to have security guards, those two would be very capable in the role.

It was also natural that Remus would be with Harry. He had been one of James Potter's best friends, and he didn't appreciate the Headmaster's attempts to control Harry. That Harry would start to draw competent witches and wizards to himself would be something that would be expected of him, so Fleur's presence wouldn't be that difficult to explain. Plus, Harry had to admit that they had a _cunning plan_...

"Are you two ready?" Harry asked. Going into Hogwarts used to feel like going home to him, but that was before he found out it was the den of one of the worst nightmares in the Wizarding world. The looks of grim determination on his companions gave Harry a slim hope. "Alright then, let's be about it," he whispered. He grinned as the two fell into step slightly behind him. That both he and Fleur were in uniform was not lost on him, he was counting on that to help keep the Headmaster off balance.

The entered the grounds and Harry felt the wards subtly shift. He was sure that they had been detected, but he decided that they would proceed as if they were unexpected. This had been a point that Ron had stressed. Proceed with the air of confidence, even if they didn't feel it. The perception that they were unconcerned would create the reality of it in the minds of their opponents.

They were met by the Headmaster's number one flunky just outside of the castle. Professor Snape, though Harry knew that he must have rushed to meet them, looked for all the world as if he had been waiting patiently for them. "Potter," the sallow wizard hissed.

"Snape," Harry returned, looking the professor in the eye, unafraid to do so for the first time.

"That's Professor Snape to you, Potter," Snape replied, his silky baritone holding a tone that spoke of untold dangers. He gazed momentarily at the others. "Lupin, Miss Delacour," he said with a nod to the pair.

"It has not been determined that I shall be returning to Hogwarts," Harry said smoothly. This encounter had been foreseen, and the Slytherin members of his army had been very detailed in how to handle their Head of House. "Until it **_is _**determined, you are nothing more than an insignificant, if somewhat annoying insect to me, something to be swatted if you get too close." Harry did his best to channel Malfoy as he sneered at his father's rival. "You'll not find it so easy to manhandle me now, _Snivellus_, so I suggest that you simply take us to the Headmaster like a good minion… In fact, never mind, we'll find him without you." With that he swept past Snape as the professor stood there gobsmacked. Thanks to a simple glamour from Luna, his robes seemed to glow with barely contained power and they billowed behind him ominously. Remus and Fleur hurried to interpose themselves between the two, their wands at the ready.

Snape scowled, but held his place. He was not anxious to get into a firefight with the group of them. Potter was an upstart whelp, but both Lupin and Delacour had the potential to give him a hard time. No, better to bide his time and deal with them later. He swept his robes behind him and fled to his beloved dungeons.

As the group approached the gargoyle, Harry gave the password that the Headmaster had supplied. They made their way up to the office above and Harry knocked on the door.

The quickly received permission to enter, and did so as Harry put on what he liked to call his game face. The Headmaster rose and came around his desk to greet them. "Harry, my boy, how are you?" he asked as he reached out to shake the young man's hand.

"I am well, Albus," Harry replied. The Headmasters eyebrows rose slightly, but Harry made sure that he spotted Harry's signet ring.

"And Remus and Miss Delacour," the Headmaster recovered quickly. "I admit that I am somewhat surprised to see you, but your presence is not unwelcome." He motioned for them to sit. "You mentioned in the note that you had Hedwig deliver to me that you needed to see me, Harry. What can I do for you?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry replied. He noticed the small twinkle come back to the Headmaster's eye. "I realize that I might have over-reacted to the situation in London last month. I do think that we need to be united against Voldemort, as we stand a much better chance of winning together than separate." The twinkle got more intense. Harry allowed himself a small smile. "I do have need of some proof that you are doing as I asked, though," he continued.

"Harry, we do indeed need to stand together against Voldemort," the Headmaster agreed. His tone was so condescending that Harry had to fight the twin urges both to toss his cookies and expose the impostor then and there. "I have thought long and hard about what you said, Harry, and I agree that I was in the wrong to do what I did fifteen years ago. The only thing that I can say in my defense is that I had to make quick decisions, and I had to consider the _greater good_ when I did so."

"I see," said Harry as he took a moment to appear to ponder what the aged wizard had said.

"You have a lot to answer for, Albus," Remus muttered darkly. He bristled as he thought of his dear, departed friends. Though it was necessary that he act this way per the plan they had agreed to, Remus didn't find it difficult to show open hostility to the impostor.

"Pleeze Remus, 'eet weel be alright," Fleur said softly, placing a small hand on the older man's arm. He looked at her gratefully. She smiled at him and allowed a small amount of her allure to leak out. Harry watched surreptitiously as the Headmaster soaked it up like a sponge.

"So, what do you have in mind if I were to return to Hogwarts in September?" Harry asked, bringing the Headmaster's attention back to him.

"I think that it has become necessary for me to take a more active role in your education, Harry," the impostor replied smoothly. "I have kept too many things from you in the past. I need to change that, therefore I think that we need to have a closer relationship…"

"**You're supposed to be getting rid of the chains you've placed on Harry's life, Albus!**" Remus roared as he leapt to his feet. Harry stepped in front of Remus, his arms splayed out to coral him as he faced the Headmaster. Meanwhile Fleur attempted to wrap her arms around Remus in an obvious effort to calm him. She whispered into his ear and brushed his cheek with her lips. He turned to look at her and his expression softened. Harry sighed with relief as he felt Remus back off.

"I assure you, Remus, that Harry shall be fully recognized in his new role as the head of a Most Ancient and Noble House. He shall be allowed all the freedom of an emancipated adult, and while I wish to help him prepare for his destiny, I fully admit that I have made too many mistakes in the past for him to trust me implicitly. I shall therefore endeavor to re-earn that trust by training him to meet his destiny and succeed in defeating Voldemort." The impostor was almost smirking now. Manipulating these hotheads was proving very easy indeed.

"Your offer is intriguing, Headmaster," Harry said quietly. He cast his eyes about the room in what appeared to be an effort to collect his thoughts. "Might I respectfully request that you write up an agreement and send it to me that I might look it over. Please make sure that you detail what would be expected of both parties. If I am to return I wish to make sure that I understand exactly where we both stand."

"Of course, my boy," the Headmaster responded. His smile was the most genuine that Harry had ever witnessed. He almost felt bad for the old wizard, but he quickly squashed that feeling as he spotted the phoenix sitting on its perch.

"Would you mind if I took a moment before we leave to say hello to Fawkes?" Harry asked.

The Headmaster gestured for Harry to do so. "By all means, Harry," he said jovially. He was well on his way to a reconciliation. Harry would be back under his control by the end of the month. It was indeed a wonderful day.

Harry walked over to the pseudo-phoenix and rubbed its head. "Hello Fawkes," he said softly. The bird gave a soft, sad trill as it luxuriated in his touch. "I'll see you soon, my friend," Harry whispered to the bird. He turned and looked at Remus and Fleur. "Are you two ready?" he asked. Receiving an affirmative from the pair he looked at the Headmaster. "I'll be awaiting your owl," he said to him.

He gathered his bodyguards and swept out of the room. They were silent until they had left the grounds and were outside the wards. He grabbed Fleur's arm and the three apparated back to Black Academy.

As they appeared Harry burst out in laughter. "You two were brilliant!" he exclaimed. He gave the both of them huge hugs. "Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure," Remus replied.

"Mine as well, _mon commandant_," Fleur said with a smile. "eet was very easy."

A small noise behind them caused Harry to spin around, his wand ready. Ron and Padma were there. Harry relaxed as he saw them and realized that the wards must have alerted them to their presence.

"How did it go?" Padma asked.

"Brilliantly," Harry replied. He was about to go on, but he noticed that Ron looked like the cat that at the canary. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, and looked for all the world like Dobby when Harry asked him to do something. "What's happened?" he asked.

"Christmas came early," Ron replied happily. "Come on and see, I don't want to give away the surprise. He turned and led the way. Harry reached out and took Padma's hand as he let his friend lead him to whatever it was that had Ron so excited. He glanced at Padma, but she was being silent on the matter.

They were led to a small, heavily-walled building near the back of the compound. Harry recognized it as one of the experimental areas, used by both Padma and Hermione's teams during their research. It was one of the most heavily warded parts or the Academy as well. As they approached Harry spotted Hermione waiting for him. She appeared to be just as excited as Ron was. He noticed that Ron gave a tiny shake of his head as they approached.

They were led down a flight of stairs into an underground room. As Harry stepped in he saw that it was very brightly lit, and that there was an archaic torture rack set up. Strapped to the rack, manacled in magic suppressing shackles, and quite unconscious, was Peter Pettigrew!

"Look what the kneazle dragged in," Ron said happily. "Can I keep it?"

**Author's Note: **So there you have it. Things are progressing nicely, and the group is setting things up.

Up next: The quest for Voldemort's phylactery. I envision 5-7 more chapters to this story. I hope you're enjoying it. I would like to recommend "_Champions_" by Thor's Shadow. It is a work in progress, but is superbly written. I've enjoyed each of the 19 chapters thus far, and the author is cranking them out at about 2/week. A wonderful story about Harry and Fleur in Harry's fourth year.


	13. Moving Forwards

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note: **This chapter earns its M rating for scenes of a graphic nature (torture) and a sexually descriptive scene.

**Chapter Thirteen: Moving Forwards**

Padma Patil sat outside the small experimental chamber waiting for someone, anyone, to exit. She had altogether too much time to sit and think, and it was frankly driving her to distraction.

She thought back to all the things that she had experienced since that fateful night just over a month back when her parents were murdered and a young man that she barely knew put his life on the line to rescue her and her twin.

Harry Potter had come charging into her life, and in the process had turned everything that she had thought she knew on its head. Then, on top of everything else, he had become first her boyfriend, and then her betrothed. Her head swirled when she thought about it. Were they moving too fast? She was a Ravenclaw, and all conventional logic said that it was moving way faster than it should, but _damn it_, it felt so right to do the things she had done.

Harry had pledged himself and his House to the aid of the House of Patil for all eternity. It was a rash move, and one that easily could have backfired on him, but it was pure Harry. That was one of his strengths: the ability to analyze and act instantly upon a very small amount of information. She envied him that ability. It was amazing to watch.

He had then taken control of both a situation which had threatened to explode beyond anyone's control, and of his own life. He had re-formed his one-time study group into a paramilitary organization dedicated to the destruction of the Dark Lord. He had then proceeded to sweep her off of her feet and into a whirlwind romance in which he was quite simply the perfect boyfriend.

He refused to pressure her into anything she didn't want and accept. He was thoughtful and courteous. He took the time out of his hectic schedule to learn some of her native language and customs. Quite frankly, he acted more like a Sri Lankan gentleman than most actual Sri Lankans that she knew.

He took time out to help his best friend understand the confusion and feelings that went along with her newly admitted sexuality, while at the same time making sure that Padma herself didn't feel any threat in their relationship.

He had presented her with the problems that he faced, and respected her opinions and suggestions, leaving any decision that affected both of them unanswered until both of them could work out an acceptable solution together.

She had never before been treated as an equal in a relationship. Not that she had much experience, mind, but he went out of his way to impress upon her that her thoughts were not only welcomed, but were both expected and needed. He felt that their relationship would of necessity become one of equal partners, neither dominant over the other. It was refreshing to see in this world of bigotry and arrogance that they had found themselves thrust into.

In short, she was rapidly falling head-over-heels in love with Harry Potter…

"Can I sit here with you?" came a soft question, snapping her out of her reverie.

She turned her head and saw Hermione Granger, who had been Harry's best friend for the last five years looking down at her expectantly. "Of course," she replied, smiling at the brunette witch. She motioned to the pad on the couch next to her. "I figured you'd be in there, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head in the negative and took the offered seat. "Harry's in there, of course, along with Su Li for potions help, Colin to record it, and Parvati," she said as Padma's eyebrows rose slightly. "She's the co-head of the information department," she explained. It was either her or Lavender, and Lav really doesn't have the steel in her character for this." She shrugged for a moment. "I didn't have any real reason to be in there, so I went to get a drink. I really didn't think that I could keep anything solid down considering what must be going on in there."

"But you're Harry's closest friend and his most trusted adviser," Padma protested.

"The second part of that could be said for you as well," Hermione replied. "Harry trusts your judgment as much as mine these days," she stated a touch wistfully.

"Hermione, I'm not trying to replace you," Padma reassured the older witch. "Harry, well, Harry's a special wizard who has so much love to share with people. I'm in awe of him daily."

"You and me both, Padma," Hermione responded. "I love him so much. I never had siblings, being an only child, and he gave me the brother that I never had. "I'm glad for the two of you, Padma; and it's not like I'm alone now. I've got your sister in my life, and I never imagined that anything could be as wonderful as things have been for me the last month.

Padma reached over and pulled the witch into a tight hug. "If there's any justice, you'll someday be my sister-in-law, Hermione. Even if it doesn't happen legally, you know that I consider you such now, right?" she asked.

Hermione nodded on the other witch's shoulder as she continued to hug her. "I know," she sniffed as she started to cry in Padma's arms. "I've always been so lonely. First there was Harry, and I grew to love him, but there was always something missing. I though at first that he was going to be my entire world, but I came to realize that what I was missing was someone that I could both love and be attracted to at the same time. I've loved Harry, but I was never attracted to him in that manner. Now I have a family, that knows me and understands me, and best of all, accepts me for who and what I am."

Padma didn't reply; after all, what could be said in response to that? She just held the woman who had become so important to her twin. After a short time, Hermione's tears had stopped, and she sat up to straighten herself out. As she was doing so a very pale and shaken Harry took that moment to appear in the doorway.

"Padma… Hermione…" he gasped as he took a staggering step towards them. Whatever it was that he had been forced to do in the chamber had obviously shaken him up much more than he had cared for. Before he could reach them both of the witches were up off the couch and had enveloped him in a huge hug.

"I need to see Ron," he whispered as he took the moment to snuggle close to the pair. "Could one of you get him?" he asked. Hermione stepped gingerly back and pulled her wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_" she shouted. A brilliantly white mongoose sprang from her wand and slinked around the room for a moment before stopping in front of her. She whispered carefully to it, and once she was done it burst into motion and disappeared down the hall.

"Harry, can you tell us what's going on?" Padma asked. She reached up and stroked his cheek lovingly before placing a soft kiss on his lips. He looked at her with such a loving, grateful expression that she fought to control the soft sigh that threatened to part from her lips.

"First off, Padma, your sister is phenomenal… you know that, right?" He looked at her and then shook his head softly, with an air of stunned disbelief. "I never thought that Peter would give us problems in breaking him, but he did. Truthfully, neither Colin, Su nor I are cut out for this. I know that it has to be done, and I'm grateful that Colin was there to film it, and that Su lent her potions skills, but without Parvati, well we wouldn't have been able to get to him."

Padma looked at him cautiously, unsure of how to proceed from his statement. Hermione simply beamed at the praise her girlfriend had garnered. She knew just how hard Parvati could get. She had roomed with her for years now, and for the last month they had been together. Hermione had learned a lot about the Sri Lankan twin in that time.

"They're wrapping up now, and they should be out momentarily, but I guess I can tell you a little about what happened." Harry paused and seemed to gather his thoughts.

_He looked down at Peter. He had just beaten the older man's face to a bloody pulp, but all the rat-faced man did was laugh at him. "After being tortured by the Dark Lord, do you really think that a physical beating is going to accomplish anything, Harry?" he asked through puffy lips._

_Harry turned away and exhaled the breath he had been holding in. He knew from fresh experience that he didn't have the hatred in himself to use the Cruciatus curse on his parents' betrayer, and it appeared that Peter understood this fact as well._

_He turned back to the man, strapped to the rack stark naked, and tried to put on his best enraged face. "What's it going to take Peter?" he bellowed. "Don't think that I won't put the implements here to good use if I have to," he said in a calmer, colder tone._

"_You don't have the stones, Potter," Peter hissed. 'Perhaps there was a Gryffindor buried deep down in there somewhere,' Harry thought. Harry turned as he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder. _

"_Let me," Parvati whispered to him. Harry took one look into her eyes and stepped hastily out of the way. He had repeatedly faced Voldemort, but he had never been shaken up like he was by what he saw there in her eyes. Parvati stepped around Harry and 'sauntered' over to the side of the rack, about even with Peter's abdomen. She casually reached down and in one quick motion grabbed his testicle sack, driving her fingernails deep into his sensitive flesh. He screamed, a pain laced, terrified screech that echoed off of the walls. His eyeballs bulged as she contemptuously squeezed, slowly ratcheting up the pressure until he wailed again. Then she pulled away in a quick jerk. Blood splattered across Harry's robes. _

_Parvati took a moment to wrench Peter's head back towards her and then she made sure he watched her slowly pick the torn fragments of his skin and flesh from under her fingertips. He was panting now, with a wild-eyed look on his face. "So, you fucking little slimeball, are you going to tell us what we want to know? Or, should I just continue where I left off?" Peter paled, but screwed up his face and clamped his jaw shut._

_Harry blanched, and he distinctly heard Colin retching in the background, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Parvati. She reached over and grabbed the spoked wheel which controlled the rack. Click. Click. Click. Her smile broadened with each notch that the rack moved. Peter was struggling to breathe properly, and his panting had increased. Click. Click. Click. His scream echoed loudly as something in his shoulder, or maybe his hip (Harry never did figure out which) let go. "Well, Peter?" she asked again._

"_No no no no no…" he whispered over and over. He looked at her briefly and Harry didn't know which was more prevalent in his expression, terror or loathing._

_She walked briefly away from him and over to one of the tables. She picked something up and turned back around. She looked at the implement in her hand and then back at him. She licked her lips briefly, and then ran her hand up her side, taking a moment to caress the side of her breast. She gave a brief, ecstasy filled shudder, and then walked back to Peter. She held up a simple looking knife. It looked like something that might be found in any kitchen. It had perhaps a five inch blade, which tapered from the handle in a slight curve till it made a nasty looking tip. _

"_Do you recognize this Peter?" she asked softly. When he shook his head no, she leaned in and whispered to him. "This is called a filet knife. The Muggles use it to remove the flesh from a fish's bones. It's extremely sharp, and really quite nasty. I think I need some practice with it, as I haven't de-boned a fish in quite a few years." Peter's eyes went even wider than they were before at her pronouncement. _

_Parvati looked around at Harry. "Harry, luv, could you be a dear and please fetch that sack of table salt?" Harry gulped, but did as she asked. She turned back to Peter. "You see, Peter, it would have been so much easier on you if you had co-operated, but no; you had to be a little fuckwad, so now I have to do this. And do you know why, Peter?" He shook his head no. "I'll tell you why… because you would let your pathetic, half-blooded master hurt my lover, and I can't have that. So, instead of that, I'm going to pry every last secret out of you, and oh yes, you will beg for death, Peter, count on that." She looked over her shoulder at Colin. "Are you getting all of this, sweetie?"_

_Colin gulped and nodded. He looked at Su Li for help, but the Asian girl had paled almost to the point where Harry feared she would pass out. Parvati turned back to Peter and stroked her fingertips slowly down his arm. "Let's start here, shall we?" She placed the knife against his arm and slowly stroked it across the skin. A few more strokes and sections of his bicep and tricep peeled up from his arm. With a flick of her wand his screams were silenced. Without looking up from her work she called out. "That's better. Su, would you grab the needle and thread that's over there. The witch staggered over and grabbed the supplies Parvati had requested. _

"_Are you ready to talk yet, Peter?" she asked. The small man shook his head no. She sighed the sigh of the longsuffering and turned to Harry, holding out her hand. Harry held the bag for her and she grabbed a small handful of salt. She poured it on the wound and then grabbed the needle and thread. She proceeded to slowly stitch his wound shut. Harry could see that Peter was sobbing, but he was still resisting. It was eerily silent in the room._

_Parvati sadly shook her head and repeated the procedure on his right side, scraping the flesh from his ribcage. Once more she slowly stitched him back together. It looked as if he was going to go into shock from blood loss, so she motioned to Su, who used a Muggle hypodermic needle to inject him with potions to replenish his blood and to keep him awake. He couldn't pass out, the stuff coursing through him wouldn't allow it._

"_Well, Peter?" she asked. Still his response was negative. "Very well, this is for James and Lily, you remember them, don't you?" she whispered to him. He started to sob uncontrollably. She reached down and extended his penis. Starting at the base of his shaft she made four quick upward slices, quartering it. She struggled momentarily to hold on against his body heaving in agony, and then she grabbed more salt. She rubbed it all over his flayed manhood and then proceeded to stitch him back together._

_Harry touched her arm, and then pointed to him. He was mouthing the words: "Please... kill me..." over and over. "Are you ready to tell us what we want to know?" she asked sweetly. His fervent nods drew a cold smile from her. She released the silencing charm and leaned down to him. He was sobbing so she slapped him hard across the cheek. That got his attention. "Now, Peter, let's start from the beginning, shall we?" she asked him in that sickly sweet voice that told Harry to be very afraid of her…_

Harry had just finished recounting his tale when Parvati, Su and Colin emerged from the chamber. Hermione let out a little "eep!" and flew from Harry into Parvati's arms. She reached up and grabbed the sides of the dark beauty's head and kissed her with all the passion she could muster. Parvati stiffened momentarily in shock, but soon returned her lover's kiss with equal fervor.

After a brief time Hermione pulled back to gaze into Parvati's eyes. "I love you 'Vati," she whispered.

"I love you too, Jeanie," she replied softly. Hermione beamed at the use of her pet name.

Harry took the opportunity to pull Padma closer to him. He felt strangely proud of Hermione. It took a lot of courage to be so open about herself, and he couldn't be happier for her.

Parvati held out a small jar for him. He took it and felt his gorge rise. In it was the unmistakeably stitched up twig and berries that had so recently belonged to Peter Pettigrew. "With my compliments," Parvati said softly.

Ron chose that time to come sprinting down the hallway towards them. "You wanted to see me?" he asked, panting from his exertion as he skidded to a stop.

"Yeah, Ron," Harry replied. "Wormtail spilled, we've got our information. I'm authorizing operations 'Scylla', 'Charybdis' and Avenging Angel." He glanced down at his watch. "It's half seven now. Let everyone know we launch in eight hours. I want to catch the bastards in the dark." He handed Ron a vial with what looked to be swirling smoke inside it.

"Take a look at what he said and plan accordingly. I want you to send out all three strike groups. I'll be taking the Voldie team with me… oh, and I want Moony and Tonks with us. I have a feeling we'll need the firepower." He paused for a moment to think. "Tell the strike teams that we're using Rules of Engagement Omega, and if any of them meet Tom then they are to implement Escape Plan Beta. Do not engage, repeat do not engage."

"Right," Ron replied. "Activate 'Scylla', 'Charybdis', and Avenging Angel, effective at half three tomorrow morning. ROE Omega is in effect, as is Escape Plan Beta." He looked at Harry and got the nod he needed. "I'll put the rest of the compound on high alert until your return." He saluted smartly and then grinned at Harry. "Mate, maybe you should get some rest. You're not looking real well. Alright Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron, I understand. I'll see you around three." He looked at the others. "Colin, Su, thanks for your help. Hermione, Parvati, Padma… let's get some sleep." He grabbed Padma's hand and the four of them strode off towards Harry's quarters.

*0*0*

"Harry, could we go somewhere and talk for a few minutes before you go to bed?" Parvati asked.

"Of course," Harry replied and led the three girls to his study. Harry waved his wand and pulled the love seat so that it was facing the couch. He and Padma took the couch and waited for the other pair to settle into the love seat.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked the twin.

"Firstly, I hope I didn't make you think any less of me with my performance back there?" Parvarti half stated, half asked.

"Let's just say I've gained a very healthy respect for your abilities, but I'd never think poorly of you. I've become quite fond of you and your sister," he said as he squeezed Padma with one arm.

"Thanks, Harry," Parvati said with a sincere smile. "Now, the second thing I need to talk to you about is kind of sensitive." For the first time that evening, she looked unsure of herself. Harry sat up straight and looked her squarely in the eye.

"Parvati, our houses are bound. There is nothing you cannot talk to me about that I wouldn't be at the very least willing to hear out. What's bothering you?"

"Harry, it's about that bond," Parvati responded. Harry's eyebrows raised with the statement. "It's not bad, Harry," she quickly reassured him. "It's just, well, that you and Hermione always thought that Divination was rather squirrelly, not that I blame you," she added hastily.

Harry looked at Hermione. She seemed determined not to say anything negative. "Go on," he said.

"I know, Harry, not think, not feel, but I know that if you do not complete the bonds between the Potter, Patil and Granger houses, you will fail in your quest," she blurted out.

"Just a moment," Harry said and waved his hand. "Fawkes!" he called out. The phoenix burst into the room with a trilling sound. "Go on," he said to Parvati. She gave him a surprised look. "Just a hunch," he said.

"Well," she replied. "You must complete the bonds… before you leave… before it's too late. I'm not sure what that means, but you must. Please, Harry, believe me this once," she pleaded.

"I do believe you, Parvati," Harry said softly. He reached over and grasped her hand, squeezing it briefly. "Fawkes? Could you please go and get Tonks?" he asked the brightly plumed bird. With a pair of brief flashes the phoenix had returned with a rather disheveled looking Auror.

"You'd better have a good reason for this, Potter," the older witch hissed at him. Harry fought the urge to snicker when he realized that her pajama blouse was buttoned two buttons off.

"Tonks, you're a Ministry officer, correct?" Harry asked.

"You know that I am, Harry. What's this about?"

"I need you to be an official witness for us, it's important."

"Alright, Harry. If I can help I will," Tonks said softly.

"Thanks, Tonks," Harry said. He turned to Hermione, taking her hands in his. "Hermione Jean Granger, I, Harry Potter do hereby pledge the support of my house to the House of Granger from now until the end of time, and my undying devotion to their cause and the causes of their children; upon my magic and my life, so mote it be."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, horrified that her friend would put himself at such risk for her.

"Hermione, you're my best friend, my sister, my family… how could I not do this. Now," he turned to Tonks. "I need you to witness a hand fasting, provided of course that Padma consents."

Padma's eyes grew as large as saucers. "Are you sure, Harry?" she asked softly, taking his hands in hers.

"Padma, I want to be yours… I want you to be mine… for a year and a day, if you'll have me… and then we'll make it permanent if you decide that you can still stand to be with me after. You heard your sister," he pleaded. "I want a future with you. I believe her. Don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I do, Harry," Padma said immediately. "And yes, I do want this." She looked at Tonks. "Can you be an official witness?"

"I can, though it means that I have to register it," Tonks replied.

"That's alright," Harry replied, it won't make a difference. Tom will know soon enough anyway."

"Tonks?" Hermione interrupted. All eyes turned towards her and Parvati. Parvati squeezed her hand at the unasked question and she summoned all her courage. "Would you witness for Parvati and I as well?"

*0*0*

Three hours later Harry laid back in his bed and pulled Padma to him, wrapping his arms protectively around her nude form. "I love you," he whispered to her, panting slightly from the exertions of the last few hours.

"And I love you, my husband," she replied just as softly. She moved sensually in his arms and turned to face him, her perfect breasts coming once more into his vision. "Are you sure you don't want to 'practice' one more time?" she purred to him.

"Are you trying to kill me, my wife?" he asked her in an exasperated tone. "I don't think I have enough strength left to go again." He glanced down at his pelvis. "I don't think I can get it to 'rise' to the occasion without a little bit of rest," he said somewhat sadly.

"Oh, I think I can fix that," she replied saucily. He looked at her curiously. "Just think," she said to him, "right now, Hermione is probably having her way with my sister, her hands and mouth all over her… and she looks just like me…" Harry let out a half moan, half needy growl as he flipped Padma over and onto her back…

*0*0*

Four groups of wizards and witches stood on the training grounds. Three groups held broomsticks, the other group did not. Ron stood next to Luna as he looked at them all. He stopped at Harry. "You understand, don't you, that we're starting the war?"

"I do," Harry replied. He looked at his team. Padma and Hermione, Daphne Greegrass, Tracy Davis, Pansy Parkinson, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Tonks and Moony stood with him. "We're ready, and the time is now. Sometimes fate jumps up and says 'hey'."

"Too true," Ron replied. He looked at the next team. "Katie, is your team ready?"

Katie looked at her group. "Yes sir, it is," she replied.

"Your objective is the LeStrange house. Gin, is your team ready?" he asked.

Ginny stood proud. "You better believe it, brother of mine," she said as she tossed her hair back with a flourish.

"Your objective is Malfoy Manor. Neville, is your team ready?"

Neville saluted him. "Yes sir!" he said sharply.

"Very good," Ron replied. "Your objective is Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. You all know the rules of engagement, and the escape plan should you meet Tom. If anything goes wrong other than Riddle, use Escape Plan Alpha. Understood?" A chorus of yeses answered him.

"Play things smart," Harry said softly. "I want each of you home later today. Our continued success depends upon each and every one of you. Remember, it's not your job to die for the cause, it's your job to make the enemy die for the cause."

"You make sure your group comes back to us too, Harry," Neville said in a steely tone. "We can't afford to lose any of you either.

"Oh, we will," Said cheekily. "My sister-in-law would kill me if we don't." That brought chuckles all around. Ron?"

Ron pulled out four lengths of rope. Each was labeled. "These are portkeys. Wormtail spilled and we got the locations from him. They'll take you there, and then return you here." He looked at Harry and nodded. "_Godspeed_," he whispered.

Four portkeys activated and Ron stood there for a moment before turning to Luna. "Let's go get started on 'Charybdis'," he said to her with small grin. She took his hand and slowly led him away, giving it a reassuring squeeze every so often.

**Author's Note: **Before any of you jump on me for Hermione's patronus, remember what JKR said about how a person's patronus can change. I know her canoniacal patronus is an otter, but I think that a mongoose fits her relationship with Parvati better.

As for Parvati's nickname for Hermione: Hermione's middle name is, according to JKR, Jean. It used to be Jane (which I like better), but since this fic takes place directly after OoTP, I felt that I needed to respect the change.

For those of you who have taken note of the fact that it's been quite a while since I updated anything, quite a few factors have come into play. First, my computer crashed. Then, my wife got sick over the holidays, and finally, I tend to suffer from depression during this season, and I'm just now coming out of it. I have a hard time writing when I'm down. But, I'm feeling a lot better, and so I'm writing again. Thanks to all who have expressed their support.

My recommendation today is "One More Time" by potterfanchuck. It's not completed yet, but in 6 chapters he's written over 91,000 words. It's a great read, and wonderful for Harry/Fleur shippers.


	14. Cry Havoc!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

_In loving memory of Jim Hodge: Co-Worker, friend and loving grandfather. Died 17 January, 2011, 2:36 PM Arizona Standard Time._

**Chapter Fourteen: Cry Havoc!**

Luna had her team assembled and in the chamber where Peter was thankfully asleep. She looked over at Ron, who had insisted on being there. He nodded his head in a short, choppy motion. She looked around at the rest of the group. "Dennis, I need you to bring up his memory tracks. I need to trace things back until he got his orders to come here. Then, we'll go back a few hours."

"Mandy, you need to be ready with the zipwig. Make sure that you don't let it touch your skin. We need to apply it to Peter's temple at the right time so it can erase the sections we need rid of." She turned to a girl with a long strawberry blonde plait down her back. "Susan, When we find the part we want, and go back, say three hours, I need you to record that stretch of time exactly. There can be no mistakes with this. Voldemort is too skilled to fool with a shoddy job."

She thought for a moment. "Su, you and I will craft the illusionary memory track. Between the two of us, I think we can get it right. Are you ready?" The oriental girl nodded her head, her expression grim.

She looked back to Ron. "You see, whenever you destroy a memory and replace it with a new one, it's like Muggle surgery. No matter how good the healer is, she _will_ leave a scar. It might be a small scar, but it _will_ be there. So, the trick then becomes how to hide the scar. The way we're going to hide the scar, because rest assured that Voldemort will be looking for proof of an altered memory, is that we'll put the scar where he isn't likely to look. He'll logically look for us to make the break from when we captured Peter. The thing about logic is, is that it's really just a way for someone to screw up and be confident about it." She smiled a beatific smile at him, and watched him turn crimson.

"By recording the memory of his conversation with Voldemort, we'll be able to recreate it exactly. Voldemort will want to know what happened every moment that Peter was gone. This way, we can capture that, and there will be no tell-tale scarring there for him to see. It will be there, just three hours earlier in the track."

Ron thought about that and then paled momentarily. "Bloody Hell Luna, remind me never to make you mad at me," he said softly.

"Don't be silly Ronald," she said in her sing-song voice. "If I were mad then things would be much, much worse."

Ron shook his head ruefully. As he was doing so his demeanor changed suddenly. His head shot up, and there was fear in his expression. "What are you going to do about his missing parts?" hissed.

She cupped his face in her hands and placed a tiny kiss on his nose. "You silly man. We've got that taken care of. We're placing his private parts under a Fidelius charm. He and Voldemort will never think of them, they won't even remember he has them. And as for his natural urges, well, a permanent bladder relieving charm works very well. Now, if you'll excuse me, we have a patient to operate on." She turned away from him and pulled on a pair of latex gloves, snapping the end of the glove on her forearm. She touched an amulet around her neck and whispered, "We're almost ready, Lavender. Do you have all the information we need?"

*0*0*

They landed softly and quietly. The last few weeks practicing with how to portkey had really helped, and Ginny looked at her group and gave them sign to mount their brooms. The swept up and over the trees, her strike team spread out behind her, Dean to her left, with Cho at the end, with Seamus and Tamsin making the other wing. _Now to see if the Goblins gave us value for all the gold that Harry paid for this thing, _she thought. She hefted the loadstone in her hand. It certainly tingled heartily in her hand. She led her group in what would have resembled a strafing run if they had been Muggle fighter pilots.

She cast the stone out before them, watching it sail until it impacted with the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor. The house was barely visible from here. There had to be close to a quarter of a mile of hill and valley in between. The loadstone struck the wards and there was a clap of thunder. A wave of force radiated from the impact point. With a crackle and the smell of ozone the wards crashed. _Not exactly subtle,_ the diminutive redhead thought. _Though, to be truthful, we didn't pay for subtlety. We paid for the big boom. _

The group rode the outskirts of the concussive wave and swept in through the night. Ginny gave the signal and pulled her wand. With a wave she called out, "_Adfirmo,_" and pointed at her he eyes. The world lit up around her, everything crystal clear and sharp. She pointed towards the Manor, where about a dozen Death Eaters had streamed out. She looked closer at them and their masks became transparent to her vision. She tapped her amulet. "Cho, you, Dean and Seamus take the group on the left. Those are the new recruits. Tamsin and I will take the three on the right." The group broke formation and rode in on silent wings of death…

"I'm telling you, Narcissa," Lucius Malfoy hissed, "that the wards fell, and it wasn't an accident. Someone hit them hard and fast. I just can't make out anyone. Be ready for anything." Narcissa nodded and stepped up next to her husband.

"Get behind us, Draco," she whispered.

"Bugger off, Mother, I want to kill someone," drawled Malfoy the younger. He stepped out around and scanned the grounds.

It was at that moment that there came the twin cries of "_Levitas!_" Two dazzling bolts of lightning sprang from nowhere in the sky, lancing down through the ranks of the Death Eaters. Gurgled cries and the smell of burnt meat answered the flashes. A full half-dozen bodies hit the ground. The others tried to scatter but it was too late. "_Incendia Tempestas!_" rang out. What looked like a sparking ember shot swirling down at the remainder of the group. When it reached the middle of the fleeing Death Eaters, it exploded, the fireball consuming what was left of the panic stricken wizards.

"_Reducto!_" Lucius called out. A red beam leapt from his wand and there was a screech of pain as it impacted with someone in the air.

"_Stellas Imber!_" Tamsin cried, and red hot meteors screamed down upon both of the elder Malfoys. Narcissa tried to raise a hasty shield spell, but the projectiles blew straight through it and both of them as well.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Draco screamed, but his aim was slightly off, and the green beam went wide of its mark.

_No imagination,_ Ginny thought. She pointed her wand at him. "_Volucre Pestis,_" she intoned, and a bright blue light struck Draco squarely in the chest. He looked down and laughed when he realized that nothing had happened. He cackled with glee to realize that he had survived the initial attack.

He stopped laughing a moment later when the buzzing noise became apparent. He swatted at something around him, and then the horror hit. All around him were flying, biting, stinging insects. Everywhere he looked they were there. He could see nothing else but the insects. He opened his mouth to scream, but they flew in, biting and stinging. They bit and stung at his hands, his neck, his face, his eyes. They crawled into his ears and bit and stung. They infiltrated his robes and his clothing.

In and of itself, one insect bite or sting is an insignificant thing. The poisons contained therein are miniscule and can easily be shrugged of by just about anyone who isn't intrinsically allergic. Sadly for Draco, there were literally hundreds of thousands of insects swarming on him. He went down with a whimper, never to rise again.

While she was doing that, Cho saw to the Manor. It exploded, raining debris across the grounds. Ginny flew over and found Seamus being held by Dean. A gaping wound in his leg showed the proof of Lucius' magical potency. One look at him was enough to convince her that he was going into shock. She pulled the rope and draped it over the two of them. "Get him taken care of," she said softly. "We'll just fly home."

*0*0*

Neville and his group appeared on the hillside a little ways from the village of Little Hangleton. He huddled with them for a few moments and then after a quickly whispered conversation, the group mounted their brooms and swept off.

Neville's tactics differed from Ginny's, for he had a vastly different group. Most of his team members weren't the natural fliers the other two strike groups had. Neville understood this, but his group had both a steady, workmanlike competence, and they had Victor Krum.

Neville and Millicent took the high route, circling above the wards to the Riddle House. Meanwhile Zacharias Smith and Hannah Abbot were flying lower. "_Nubes Neco,_" Zacharias said as he held his wand out behind him. A noxious green cloud spilled out of it and slowly wafted towards the ground as he swept around the house.

"_Flagro Nubes,_" Hannah said as she swept around the house above and behind Zacharias. The cloud that emerged from her wand looked full of energy, almost flickering with barely contained potential.

Neville dropped the loadstone and with a resounding Boom the wards fell. Eight or nine Death Eaters came out of the house, only to be enveloped by the vapors from Zacharias' pass. They immediately started to choke and clutched their throats. At that point Hannah's cloud reached them. Neville slashed his wand down and Victor pushed his broom for all it was worth. Just before he reached his apex, he pulled up hard on his broom handle and twisted in place. With a loud crack he disapparated and then appeared right in the middle of the Death Eaters, but with his broom pointed straight up and all of his velocity moving him away from them. "_Incendio!_" he cried. Hannah's cloud burst into flames, engulfing all of those still there, but Victor was already streaking away.

There were no survivors for Neville and Millicent to worry about…

*0*0*

Katie and her group appeared and there was a loud cracking noise and they were all thrown to the ground, momentarily stunned. Something had gone very, very wrong. She shook her head to clear it and almost let out a shriek. Death Eaters were swarming out of the LeStrange House. There had to be close to thirty of them, and at the head of them was Bellatrix LeStrange herself!

"Get in the air, quick!" she yelled. Her team scrambled to comply when the first spells started raining down on them. Angelina had just gotten airborne when her broom exploded from the impact of some spell that she hadn't seen to avoid. She went flipping through the air and landed hard on her back, knocking the wind out of her. She laid there, gasping for breath as the Death Eaters continued to attack.

"_Canis Fidelis!_" She heard someone call out. The triumphant shouts from the Death Eaters turned to cries of confusion as what seemed to be hundreds of dogs started to appear at random spots. They would snap at a Death Eater, and then in the blink of an eye they were somewhere else. If nothing else, it was buying the strike team time that they so desperately needed.

They went on the offensive. Random Death Eaters started to fall as the team resorted to Reductos. They were both tried and true, and faster to cast than some of the esoteric spells that the combat spell team had come up with.

Just as they were starting to get in the groove of the fight, the dreaded call went out. "Omega!" Alicia Spinnett called out, before a green jet impacted with her right arm and she plunged, limp and unfeeling into the night.

Katie slapped her amulet. "To me!" she called. She watched in satisfaction as three of her team members returned, dodging green streaks in the sky. As they finally arrived she called out "_Permulto Globus_," and the group was surrounded with a swirling, prismatic sphere of magical energy. Almost instantly it started to shake as spells slammed into it, but it seamed that the sphere was holding for now. Hermione and her group knew their stuff. She nodded to Angelina.

The dark skinned woman wiped tears from her eyes and swished her wand. "_P__orta,_" she intoned. A swirling gate opened and she beckoned for whatever was behind it to come forward. As whatever it was started through she motioned to the scene below. "Take as many as you like, as many souls as you can reap," she whispered, her voice cold and hard. "Do it for Alicia…"

A man appeared among the Death Eaters. At least it looked vaguely mannish. It was in the shape of a man, but it had no face, only a glowing pair of red eyes that looked almost like gemstones. If it had had a mouth, it would have smiled. There were many souls here, but there was also much magical power. It would need help. It snapped its fingers and two things faded into existence behind it. They looked like a strange hybrid of frog and man, with extremely nasty claws and rows of pointed teeth.

"Hey, what the bloody hell?" someone asked as he noticed the newcomers. Unfortunately for him, he looked straight at the thing's eyes. His gaze slackened, and his eyes glazed over. "Papoo?" he asked in a little boy voice. It was the last thing he said as a set of huge frog jaws snapped his head from his shoulders.

"Death Eaters, flee!" Voldemort shrieked. He spun in place, only to fall to the ground, his arms and legs splayed out behind him, revealing one of each to now be made of silver. There was obviously an anti-apparition ward in effect. They were without portkeys, so the battle had to be joined. He pulled his wand and prepared to face this new, more direct threat.

Katie ordered the group to apparate out, but they couldn't. She tried the portkey, but that failed to work as well. With a sigh she drew her wand again. "_Planus Deici,_" she said softly, focusing her energy. The group was enveloped and everything looked fuzzy, and sort of out of phase.

"Where are we?" Roger Davies asked.

"The ethereal plane," Katie answered. "We have to get home, so let's be about it, but remember, distances are very different here."

*0*0*

Ron was pacing the floor as his sister sat with her former boyfriend. They were holding a vigil for Seamus, as he had lost a considerable amount of blood, and the healer wasn't sure that he would survive. As he was considering things a group of people shimmered into the room. He spun with his wand out when the woman in front screamed out "Command code alpha six eight delta zulu!" He stopped and looked. It was Katie and most of her team. Alicia was missing, and judging by their looks, it wasn't good.

"Report," he snapped.

"Our placement was off and we triggered the wards. We were ambushed by approximately thirty Death Eaters including Bellatrix and Tom himself. We implemented plan omega after losing Alicia, and left as the daemon engaged Tom. I can't say what the outcome was." She wavered a little and Oliver Wood led her to a seat.

"I'm hereby declaring operation Scylla a qualified success. Katie, get your team looked at, get a shower and some rest. I'll see you and all the teams at 1200 hours," Ron told her. "I'm sorry about Alicia," he said softly.

She fought back tears and nodded choppily at him. "Any word from Harry?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "it's too soon." He sighed. "We did release the rat though." He grinned at her. "Operation Charybdis is underway…"

**Author's Note: **I know that this was a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get it in, and I have come to realize that in most combat situations, it isn't a prolonged fight, but is usually over quite quickly as one side or the other makes a fatal mistake... Harry's army has struck hard and fast, now it falls to him to come through with Avenging Angel.

I know I said before that it was going to be about three chapters more to the finish. Well, it's grown a little since then, I hope you can bear with me...

If you haven't yet, go read anything by old-crow. I especially love his first, _Letters and Lunches_, but one of his newer ones _Thank You Ms Bones _is fabulous as well. All of his stories are masterpieces, and he is the one author here that I look up to more than any others, though there are some truly fantastic writers out here...

Thanks for sticking with an old man who is feeling the weight of his year in the face of his own mortality, as evidenced by the spectre of death literally right outside his workplace door...


	15. In Search of a Soul

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Fifteen: In Search of a Soul**

The group materialized into a desert setting, high up on the slopes of a large butte; with much excavation work clearly seen below. Off in the East, a fairly modern looking city could be seen beyond a winding river.

"Where are we?" Pansy asked.

"From the looks of it," Hermione answered, "I'd have to say that we're above the Valley of the Kings in Egypt." She pointed towards the city. "That would be Luxor, which used to be known as Thebes, and the river would be the Nile." She took a moment to wipe her brow. "That would also explain the heat," she said in a softer tone. "Are you sure we're in the correct location, Harry?" she inquired.

Harry nodded, then took a moment to look around himself. "Peter was very clear, and the portkey was taken directly from his memories. Riddle has always been obsessed with defeating death. What better place to do so than the greatest burial ground of a people every bit as obsessed as himself?" He turned to Bill. "I'm almost surprised that you haven't discovered this crypt. You worked here for Gringott's didn't you?"

"Yeah," Bill muttered. "But, to our credit, nobody had a thought to look this high up." He looked down and estimated that they were actually about six or seven hundred feet above the valley proper. "Also, I would gather that just outside of here we would find repelling wards, if we were so inclined to look." He grinned at Harry. "Too bad for Riddle that we 'keyed inside of them. I would imagine that they are some of the stealthiest and toughest wards ever created. Pity…"

"Imagine that?" Harry murmured. "So, how are we going to keep Tommy boy from figuring out that we're here?"

"Fleur and I have been working on that," the redhead replied. He pulled out a pouch and removed some small, flat, polished rune stones. He started handing them out to the members of the group. "These runes are ancient in purpose, if somewhat newer in manufacture. It has always been known that many of these tombs drew the attention of grave robbers for centuries. What wasn't as common knowledge was how the thieves would be able to get away with their activities. Those of us in the profession have long theorized that they must have masked their presence. We figured it was through the use of runic protection. After a lot of intense research and study, Fleur and I have figured out the combination that must have been used. We've created these stealth runes for us, because we figured that it would eventually come to something like this."

Harry looked at him askance, obviously wondering what had led to this. "After the fiasco with the Chamber of Secrets I swore that I would find a way to get even with the monster that had dealt so harshly with my sister," the curse breaker spat out. "I'm not stupid, Harry, and in my profession it was actually rather easy to figure out what had happened. Add to it that my fiancé is one of the best and brightest from her school, and well… let's just say we've been at if for a while now."

"Okay, you've convinced me, Bill," Harry said while raising his hands in supplication. "Does everyone have a rune? he asked. Getting nods all around he led the way to the entrance. He stopped at a solid rock face and concentrated. His face slackened as he simply stared at it, pulling from a source that just a couple of months ago he would have never been able to tap. Slowly, the outline of an entrance formed. He stepped back and let Bill step forward.

The older wizard waved his wand in a complex fashion, over and over, muttering to himself in a harsh, guttural language that Harry couldn't recognize. Harry, in the meantime, took a moment to wrap his arm around Padma. He was feeling somewhat dizzy from the drain on his reserves.

It was almost an hour later, and the sun was starting to dip behind the peak al-Qurn when Bill straightened. His brow was furrowed in obvious disgust. "Well?" Harry asked.

"It requires a sacrifice," Bill replied, "and not just any sacrifice, but some sort of organ important to the victim." He looked at Harry and sighed. "I would say that an eye might do it, or perhaps a liver… most definitely some sort of reproductive organ," he continued with a frown. He stopped when Padma gave a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked the dark-skinned beauty.

"I think we can come up with just the thing for this," she replied and whispered to Harry whose eyes lit up with mirth.

"Fawkes," he called out. In a flash the firebird was there. He gazed at the phoenix for a moment and the bird was gone in a burst of flame. Moments later it reappeared with a jar clutched in its claws. Harry took the jar and tossed it to the surprised curse breaker. "How's this?" he asked.

Bill looked at the jar in surprise. Contained within was the still somewhat fresh remains of Peter Pettigrew's twig and berries. With barely suppressed laughter he responded, "that should do nicely, Harry. Thank you."

"You can thank my sister-in-law," Harry replied. "She's rather handy with surgical knives…" He left it hanging there, to shudders from Bill and Remus. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, Bill turned around and started in on the ritual required to bring down the wards on the door.

Moments later, the no longer needed phallus disappearing in a puff of smoke, and the wards protecting the door came down, leaving it for Bill to open. He carefully proceeded to do just that. It came open with a creak, revealing what appeared to be a steep, dark passageway.

"Shall we?" Harry asked. Once again nods all around were returned to him. By pre-arrangement Bill was in the lead, flanked by Remus and Tonks. While Harry might be the most powerful of all of them, and Hermione might be the smartest, they deferred happily to the experience of the three elder members of the team. Tonks waved her wand and a sphere of light appeared above Bill, illuminating the path in front of him.

They carefully made their way down the passageway, treading lightly as the footing was very poor. Inscriptions in many different languages lined the walls. It was evident that both Hermione and Daphne wished fervently that they had time to study what was there, but there was just no time to be spared.

After about a hundred yards descent, the group came into a larger chamber. There were multiple exits carved into the walls, but only one seemed to be larger than the others. As they were considering what to do, Daphne shivered. "Is it just me, or did the temperature drop considerably?" she asked.

"It did," Tonks replied. She was about to comment further when there came a low keening sound from somewhere in the catacombs. It started low, but raised in pitch until it was clearly the cry of a woman in anguish or terror, the group couldn't tell which. It slowly dropped again, only to raise again a moment later. Try as they might, nobody could tell where it originated from.

"Which way?" Remus asked, growing tired of waiting and listening to the repeated, keening wail.

Harry motioned to the larger passageway. "That way, I guess," he said softly. With a shrug the group slowly made its way down the passageway.

"I really wish she'd shut up," Tracy Davis muttered as the wail reached its crescendo while they made their way away from the chamber. Murmurs of agreement came from all around.

"Be quiet!" Remus hissed while cocking his head to the side. "I thought I heard something."

"What was it?" Harry asked as the wail started up again.

"I don't know?" Remus replied. "It sounded like a clang, something big and metallic." He shrugged and strained to hear again. "There it is again!" he shouted to be heard about the keening feminine scream. He pointed to the side just as what Harry could only describe as a juggernaut stepped from the shadows.

It was huge, and metallic. It looked like a giant, but it was obviously a construct. It looked to be made of bits and pieces of machinery, cobbled together in the shape of a man. A cavity in its chest glowed with a cyan light, while in its hand was a huge halberd. It took one step and swung the giant blade at the nearest member of the group: Tracy. She let out a screech and tried to duck from the blow.

"_Testudo!_" Harry yelled, his wand flashing. A glowing, tortoise-shell-like barrier appeared in front of her. The halberd crashed into it with a loud clanging noise and she was swept from her feet. She flew across the twenty foot wide corridor and smashed head first into the wall. She slid down the wall and crumpled in a heap, unmoving.

Jets of light flew at it, ricocheting off of the thing's metallic surface. They smashed into the walls and exploded, raining debris down upon the group, forcing them to turn away. The halberd flashed again, this time at Padma. She tried to dive to the side, but her footing gave out as she slipped on debris that had coated the floor. She looked up at the blade as it descended down towards her. She threw her hands up over her head in a last ditch effort to protect herself.

Harry stared in horror as the giant axe swung down at his beloved Padma. Just as the death blow was to strike a grey blur shoved her out of the way. The halberd struck her rescuer in the lower torso, biting deep and flinging the man to the side. He let out an inhuman, wolfish howl as he was tossed away, his robes already soaked in his own blood.

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" Harry cried as he was shocked into action. Once more the antique weapon of his house appeared in his hand. He charged the thing, swinging it like a man possessed. It clanged against the halberd, knocking it away as it was about to come down at Hermione. He was like a human dervish, but he couldn't make headway against the thing. Each of his blows was skillfully parried as he fought to keep the thing away from this comrades.

"Padma! Hermione! Keep this think off of me while I press the attack!" Harry bellowed. "The rest of you work on taking it off its feet!" He pressed the attack while the Hermione cast every shield she could think of and Padma targeted the halberd, knocking each swing awry.

Unfortunately, Harry was only human, and he was rapidly tiring. He valiantly tried to keep up the attack, but the thing only seemed to grow stronger. It was battering Hermione's shields, even with Padma's efforts. More and more often, Harry was forced to step back and catch his breath.

"_Aquamenti!_" Pansy called out, coating the floor beneath the behemoth with water.

"_Glacio!_" screamed Daphne, freezing the water. The construct staggered momentarily. Twin bludgeoning spells slammed into the thing as it slipped. With a momentary totter, it lost its footing and crashed to the ground.

"Now!" screamed Padma. She knocked its halberd out of its hand and Harry leapt on it. He plunged the Sword of Gryffindor into the glowing cavity. There was a cracking sound as something gave way, and then Harry's world was plunged into the fires of Hell…

*0*0*

Harry had no idea just how long he was out, but eventually he opened his eyes to splitting headache. He found himself laid out with his head in Padma's lap. With a groan he tried to sit up, but failed. He collapsed back down into her embrace.

"Tracy, Remus…" he croaked.

"Professor Lupin is back at base," Padma told him softly. "He was badly hurt, Harry." There were tears in her eyes, and tracks down her face. "Tonks barely got to him in time. The axe almost cut him in two." She sniffed and tried to wipe her eyes. "She thinks that only the fact that he's a werewolf saved him. Werewolves are tough, Harry. We got Dobby to take him back…" she got quiet for a moment.

"Tracy?" he asked again. She shook her head and tears ran down her cheeks. He looked away for a moment, steeling himself. "But I got the spell off in time, I know I did," he pleaded.

"You did," she concurred. "You managed to stop the blow, but when she hit the wall…" she trailed off. She steadied herself for a moment. "When she hit the wall she hit her head. The trauma was too much… Hermione says that she probably died instantly… at least she didn't suffer…" she choked out.

Harry rolled himself into a sitting position and wrapped her in a hug while she sobbed into his shoulder. When she had cried herself out he asked her another question. "How long has it been?"

"About a half-hour," she replied. "You took the blunt of the blast. The rest of us were only stunned." She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I thought I'd lost you," she half whispered, half sobbed. She drew in a wracking breath. "Anyway, Bill figures that this was the big bad for the crypt," she informed him.

"I wouldn't count on that," Harry returned. "Riddle is one paranoid berk," he said softly. "I expect we can count on at least something else." He gently rose and brought her with him. He wavered momentarily and gripped his forehead.

"Alright Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said to her. "I'm just a little unsteady, and my scar feels funny."

"Let me see," she told him. As he moved his hand she gasped. "Your scar's glowing, Harry… the same color as the giant's chest was."

"Bloody Hell," Harry whispered. "Well, nothing to be gained waiting for it to kill me," he said with false bravado. "Let's be off."

"Bill!" Padma called out as Harry stumbled. "Come look at Harry!" She lowered him to the floor as Bill bounded over. She pointed out Harry's scar to the older man.

"Tonks, come look at this!" he yelled. Together the two of them ran a series of diagnostic spells.

"Only Harry bloody Potter," Tonks murmured as she rocked on her heels next to the young wizard.

"What?" Harry and Padma asked in unison as Hermione led a distraught Daphne and Pansy up to them.

"Do you want to tell the lucky git or shall I?" Tonks asked Bill.

"Yeah, I guess I'll do it. You agree then?" he asked.

"Oh, I agree," Tonks said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Go ahead, I'd end up laughing too hard to get it out."

"Would the two of you get to the point?" Hermione huffed.

"It would seem that when young Harry here shattered the crystal that powered that thing," Bill began, "he inadvertently released one of its powers." He shrugged purposefully. "If that thing had gotten its hands on one of us and dragged us to the cavity, then we would have been subjected to it."

"To what?" screeched a seriously annoyed Padma.

"To a soul draining curse," Bill replied softly. "Very much like a Dementor's kiss." He looked at Harry. "It seems to have latched onto your scar, which is a good thing for you, my young friend."

"And just how is that a good thing?" Harry asked in quiet, scared voice.

"Because apparently, there was another bit of a soul attached to your scar, and the curse is eating it instead of you. When that tidbit is gone the curse will have done its job, and you'll be left whole."

"So let me get this straight," Hermione said. "Harry had a piece of someone's soul tied to his scar, and it's being eaten by this curse?"

"Got it in one," Bill replied happily. "I wouldn't be surprised to see your magical core expand greatly, since it shan't have another soul draining it. Also, your link to Riddle should dissipate quickly."

Harry looked incredulously at Bill, then his face broke into a wide grin. He grabbed Padma and kissed her soundly. "I'm free," he whispered. I'm free!" he exclaimed suddenly as he sprang to his feet. He picked up Hermione and swung her around in joy. As he set her down he lost a lot of his giddiness. "But at what cost?" he said quietly.

He turned around and grabbed Daphne and Pansy in a three-way hug. "I'm sorry," he said softly to each of them. When he broke apart from them. "MERLIN!" he shouted suddenly. "DAMN YOU TO HELL TOM RIDDLE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "I will avenge her," he said softly to the two girls.

"Bill, Tonks, Fleur, take point. Hermione, you're after them. The rest of you behind them. I've got rear guard. I pity anything that tries to sneak up on us…"

The group formed up behind Bill.

*0*0*

"Have you noticed that the woman isn't shrieking?" Pansy asked a short time later.

"It was probably only a distraction so that we wouldn't notice the golem," Tonks replied.

"Well, at least it's over…" Harry was cut off as the floor gave out under them. They slid down a shaft and crashed into a chamber some distance below. It was a large room, laid out in a checkerboard pattern. To either side of the group were large columns, ten feet or more in diameter, leading up to the skeleton of a large beast, perhaps a dragon. Each wall was lined with skeletons silently staring out into nothingness.

Padma shuddered… she hated skeletons, but at least they weren't attacking. She looked at Harry for reassurance and gasped. The cyan glow had almost engulfed his head and his scar was starting to widen! She watched in horror as it started to split and his skin started to slough off. He stumbled and sank to his knees as a fissure started in his skull. He looked to her, his eyes pleading for help as blood splattered across her robes. He crumpled in front of her, gurgling as bodily fluids spilled from both his wound and his mouth. She screamed and collapsed.

Harry turned to Padma as she screamed and collapsed. "Padma!" he cried as he reached for her…

Hermione spun at the sound of her best friend's voice. There was Harry, on the floor where he had obviously been knocked away by the vampire that was leaning down towards Padma, his fangs bared. She pulled her wand to cast a sunburst spell at the fiend!

Daphne looked in horror as the person she thought was Hermione shimmered and started to transform, as if a polyjuice potion had just worn off. It was Bellatrix LeStrange! They had been betrayed! She grabbed a knife out of her boot and plunged it into the witch's back!

Pansy felt funny… she felt almost as if her bones were transfiguring themselves. She looked down and saw her foot start to extend into a long, hairy paw. Merlin, how it hurt. She could feel her spine start to extend, her mouth enlarge and start to form a snout. She fumbled with her wand and pointed it towards her chest. With tears in her eyes she managed to cast her spell… "_Argentum!_" Silver arrows erupted from her wand…

Tonks saw the succubus appear behind Hermione. It had pulled a knife and was swinging it towards her… She pointed her wand and cast a bone-breaking curse at it. The demon's arm shattered, but it still managed to plunge the knife into the young witch's body…

Bill saw Tonks' eyes flash red. He witnessed her struggle for control, and then he saw a sneer cross her lips. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Daphne. "Avada Kedavra!" she cried and a green light shot out hit the young witch. His bludgeoning spell was a moment too late, but he took heart in the sound of bones breaking. He felt bad that Tonks would probably die, but at least he had saved the rest of them…

Fleur looked around. Chaos seemed to erupt all at once. She could feel something pressing at her mind, but her dual nature protected her. She had to react quickly. She did the first thing she could think of. She blasted the entire group with her veela allure! The group collapsed as whatever had its hold on them was forced out.

She looked around and let out a screech. The dragon skeleton was on the move and it was moving directly at the group! She reacted once again and transformed, her body taking on bird-like characteristics. She cawed at it, and fireballs sprang from her taloned hands. Over and over she launched them at the thing. As she did so it began to glow from the heat, the bones themselves becoming brittle as its temperature rose to alarming levels. Try as it might, it could make no headway against this maddening bird thing. Finally it could take no more as the bones themselves liquefied under the barrage…

Fleur slumped and flowed back into human form, temporarily drained. She managed to turn her head and saw Harry start to stand, his robes smoldering. The side of his face was scorched, and he looked to be in great pain, but he staggered to his feet. As he took in the damaged group he yelled out, "Fawkes!" The phoenix appeared in a burst of flame. He pointed to Hermione as he reached down and yanked the dagger from the right side of her back. The phoenix dropped a few tears into the wound as Hermione started to cough up blood.

Harry looked wildly around the room and saw what had been under the dragon skeleton. There was the box! The lich's phylactery! He stumbled over and picked it tenderly up. He needed to destroy it… No… He needed to protect it… No… That wasn't right… What was it he needed to do?

He stared at it as he held it. It almost felt alive. How could he destroy such a wondrous thing? He shook his head. It felt like he was losing himself in this box… He didn't know what to do…

He swallowed hard. He would keep it, that's what he'd do. He would keep it safe from anything that tried to destroy it, for all that were trying were just jealous of the box… He would gladly give his life for the soul contained within, for that was what was in there. Harry could feel it sing to him…

He felt himself slipping away, and he didn't know if he could bring himself to care. It felt so right, but a small part of himself thought it felt just a little bit wrong. He didn't understand why part of him would feel that way. He shook his head to try and clear it, but that tiny part of him wouldn't go away. He concentrated on it to try and figure it out. It had seemed so clear to him just a moment ago. Why was it so confusing now? If only he could figure it out.

He tried to push the small part of him away but it asked him a question: Why? He almost dropped the box, but his muscles spasmed and he held on. He was so confused now, but the little part of him asked him again: Why? Why what? he wondered. He looked closer at the little part of himself. It had different ideas than the rest of him and he wondered why. As he wondered he felt feminine hands slip around him. He heard someone whisper in his ear: "I love you."

He felt the little part of himself grow stronger and he felt energy flow from the slender hands around his middle. It felt warm and comforting, and he found himself leaning into their embrace.

Because, the little part of himself told him. Because you are more… Because you are better than the box… Because you are loved…

Harry let out a sob and dropped the box. He spun and looked at Padma who had him in her arms. He smiled and reached up, plucking the Sword of Gryffindor out of the air and then in one swift move plunged it down into the phylactery. A scream came from the box as a blackness tried to engulf the sword; but the sword glowed with an unearthly light and blackness slowly faded away.

He wrapped Padma in a hug and gasped out. "It's over… Fawkes, Dobby, get us out of here."

*0*0*

Harry sat up in bed and looked around. His team was a mess, but they had accomplished their mission. He looked over at Ron, who was waiting for him patiently. "You have a report for me?" he asked.

Ron nodded. "We've lost Alicia, Seamus, Tracy and Pansy, and looks like Remus, Tonks and Daphne are going to be out of commission for a while, but overall the two operations, Scylla and Avenging Angel, were qualified successes. And," he added, "we launched Charybdis while you were away." He smiled at his friend. "Thanks to your quick thinking, Fleur's actions, and a good deal of luck, Hermione is almost recovered. We might have lost her otherwise."

"It was some kind of illusion that Riddle set up. If it hadn't been for Fleur we would've all been killed. She saved us." He smiled as he looked over at where the young witch sat next to Hermione, deep in a conversation with her about something as she recovered.

"How long do you think we have before Riddle reacts?" he asked.

"I figure we have at most two days," Ron replied. "He'll have to marshal his forces, and then he'll strike hard and fast. I'm prepping everyone tonight." He looked at his friend with a serious expression on his face. "You up for this?"

"I've got no choice," Harry replied. "It's him or me, and I've got too much to live for. This bugger goes down once and for all, and then we take down the imposter…"

**Author's Note: **Well, I still haven't had the time or funds to fix my computer, so I'm still borrowing one from my wife when she's not using it. This chapter came hard for me, and I turned it over in my mind for weeks, but I'm rather happy with the final results. I hope that you enjoyed it. I found that it changed almost completely from what I had originally envisioned, but I think it worked out a lot better. Thanks for all the kind reviews. I appreciate all of you, and I appreciate all of you who have taken the time to point out the things I can work on to make the story stronger...

Sharptooth


	16. The Purge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Sixteen: The Purge**

He looked, and he saw, and what he saw made him smile. It wasn't a particularly nice smile, in fact it was probably a very feral smile, which would explain the way his few remaining followers shrank back from the maniacal face of the being who once went by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The self proclaimed Lord Voldemort had just finished reviewing the memories of his minion Wormtail. To say that he was deliriously pleased would be an understatement of how the Dark Lord was feeling. Potter had indeed gone into hiding, and his rag-tag force was in tatters! Wormtail had witnessed much during his time away, and Voldemort now knew exactly where his nemesis was. Not only was Potter in hiding, but he was having a very tough time keeping his friends from turning on him.

With Potter and his friends in disarray, he would quickly be overrun and destroyed. Then, with the last obstacle of any importance gone, Voldemort could take his time, rebuild his forces, and take over first Magical Britain, and then the world.

Oh, he had suffered some setbacks from Potter and his allies, that much the Dark Lord could admit, if somewhat grudgingly. Time and again Potter had forced him to rethink his plans. Time and again the brat had somehow managed to find a lucky break to counter what should have destroyed him.

This time however, was different. Always before Potter had the confidence of Albus Dumbledore and the assistance of his friends. This time, Dumbledore had been reduced to ineffectualness, and Harry's friends were dispirited and ready to leave.

Now was the time to strike, now while his enemy was struggling to keep things together. While Potter had succeeded in much with his strikes against him, Voldemort had struck back just enough to wound Potter's allies, just enough to keep them from realizing just how much damage they had done.

Thus, it was now time to take advantage of that. He spun and grabbed the nearest Death Eater. He stuck his wand into the dark mark on the Death Eater's hand, perhaps harder than was absolutely necessary, but the wince of mixed pain and fear on his minion's face was worth the extra effort.

If only he didn't feel so drained all the time now…

*0*0*

Harry Potter woke feeling somewhat disoriented. There was something up against him, and something soft, fine and black was draped over his face. He reached up tentatively and felt the billowy soft down of Padma's hair across his face and a smile twitched at his lips.

It came back to him in a rush: the frantic trip to the medical ward. The efforts to save those that had been critically injured in the trip to Voldemort's lair. The losses of Tracy, Pansy, Seamus and Alicia. How they almost lost Hermione and Remus, and just how closely they had come to losing Padma herself.

He remembered waking up in the medical ward, seeing the concerned look on Padma's face as he did so. He remembered the conversation with Ron about the impending fight.

But he also remembered the almost frantic lovemaking with Padma. The love and desire he felt for her, the burning need of reassurance that he wasn't becoming as dark as his opponent spurred him to throw all his passion and need into the night long session with his chosen mate.

Through it all, her passion and need matched his. She had keenly felt the burning shame that she had somehow failed her friends in Riddle's chambers. She had felt the fear deep within her when she had seen Harry's struggles with the Phylactery. She had seen her sister's reaction when they had brought Hermione in with what appeared to be a fatal wound. Indeed, if possible, her need had outstripped Harry's own.

Harry wiggled free to visit the loo. He smiled at the memories from the night that kept coming back to him. His Padma was a passionate one indeed! He never had thought that he could fall so deeply in love so quickly. How was it that Hermione had put it to him when he had voiced just such a concern to her the other day? She had replied that he was a creature of passion and fast action. When he worked out the correct path, he simply jumped in and sprinted down it, not bothering to take the time to work it all out logically. She maintained that he had a gift for intuitive thinking, and he took in everything in great leaps and bounds where others had to map things out first. She maintained that it was one of his greatest strengths.

Harry wasn't sure he agreed completely with her analysis, but he had to admit that his best friend wasn't often wrong. He padded out and looked down at his sleeping love. He was just reaching out to her when the pain struck.

He groaned aloud and toppled, striking the edge of the mattress as his legs gave out from under him. He barely noticed it though, due to the thunderous pain radiating out from his scar. He hardly noticed the scream from Padma as she awoke to see him bounce from the bed and crash to the floor.

*0*0*

Harry woke for the second time that morning to find himself back in the medical wing. He sat bolt upright and began snapping orders. Voldemort was on the move, and if they didn't hurry, the trap would not be sprung. Then, all would be lost.

Padma, who had been at his bedside sprang into motion as she recognized the urgent tone of his voice. Within seconds her patronus had left the room. Moments later Ron and Hermione burst in on a dead run, only to stop at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Ron, get the teams into position. He's gathering his forces and on the move!" Harry gasped out.

"Already done, Mate," Ron replied. "When Padma brought you in, Hermione, Neville and I figured that it meant something like this. We've been with you for quite a while now you know."

Harry nodded at his friends. He should have known that they wouldn't let him down. He had delegated the authority to them, and they had acted swiftly and surely with in accordance with the nature of the threat that was upon them.

He got out of bed and with a quick check to make sure that all parts were still attached, he took Padma's hand. The group left the medical ward to go and prepare for the coming fight.

*0*0*

Tom Riddle, aka the Dark Lord Voldemort, lich and creature of the dark, materialized along with the dozen or so minions that were all he had left. They found themselves in a box canyon, a few makeshift tents set up. As they were looking around his foe chose that moment to appear from one of the tents, a book in one hand and a sandwich in the other. The look of abject terror on his face as he realized just who was in front of him was one that Voldemort would treasure for the remainder of his time on Earth.

"So Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed, "we once again find ourselves together. Perhaps the outcome shall be much different this time." He found himself cackling with glee at the sickened expression on his enemy's face.

Harry carefully chewed and swallowed the piece of sandwich that was in his mouth before responding. "Hello Tom," he said softly, as he tossed the remainder on the ground next to him. "To what do I owe the honor?" he asked, motioning towards the Death Eaters who had spread out in a semi-circle in an effort to flank him.

"You have been a thorn in my side long enough, Potter," Voldemort said to him. "I have decided to end this farce. With your destruction my last obstacle shall be gone."

"Really?" Harry asked. "And just what about our past encounters makes you think that I'll go along with this plan of action?"

"You have no choice!" the Dark Lord screamed. He whipped his wand down at Harry. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he shouted. A brilliant green light erupted from his wand and sped straight at Harry.

Instead of diving to the side, Harry stood his ground. With his seekers instincts in full swing he held the book in front of him and dropped the illusion covering it. A small ornate box sat in his hands. The spell struck it squarely on the side, shattering it and subjecting the lich's soul inside it to the full fury of the spell.

At the same time the ground beneath Voldemort and the Death Eaters seemed to bubble and roil as Fred and George activated the portable swamps under them. The dropped into the soggy mess and floundered there momentarily. At least half of them dropped their wands.

Flyers erupted from the walls of the canyon. Curses and hexes rained down upon the startled Death Eaters. Those that didn't have their wands quickly fell to the massed spell fire of the strike teams.

Bellatrix LeStrange looked up and swatted away a curse that threatened to disembowel her. Even though it was a stolen wand, and cast with her off hand, thanks to her having had her wand hand blown off in a prior skirmish with Potter's mudblood whore, such was the power and skill that she wielded.

She smirked to herself, confident that none here could match her prowess, and therefore she was safe enough until she could extricate herself from this bloody swamp. She was still smirking as Neville Longbottom swooped past her, neatly striking her head from her body with the bludger's bat he had in his hands.

Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione, Padma, Parvati, Luna and Ron were busy dueling with Voldemort. The spell fire was going fast and furious as each of the opponents unleashed with every hex or curse they could think of. Even in his weakened state Voldemort seemed to be a match for the group of them.

Knowing that he was tiring fast, and that Voldemort didn't even seem winded, Harry realized that he had to try something drastic fast! His mind swirled with thought as he processed every last detail of the scene before him, even as he quickly cast a massive volley of bone breakers at his foe. Quickly his mind latched on to a small piece of trivial information that seemed on the outside to have no bearing whatsoever on the fight at hand.

When Harry had discovered that his best friend enjoyed comic books about the Mad Muggle, he quickly introduced him to many of his favorite selections from Dudley's collection of comics. He had spent a lot of time while the Dursleys were away reading them in an effort to stave off boredom. Ron had loved all of them, but especially seemed to enjoy the X-Men comics.

"Ron! Fireball!" he screamed at his best mate. With a nod of understanding the redheaded youth flicked his wand and Harry was thrown straight at his foe! He dodged a killing curse and in mid twist he drew the Sword of Gryffindor from his robes. As he passed his opponent he struck swiftly and true. The blade passed under the Dark Lord's outstretched arm and struck him in the rib cage. It continued on until it passed through his clavicle on the other side of his neck. The Dark Lord Voldemort separated into two parts and without a contained soul fragment to hold him, passed from this plane of existence.

Harry landed with a splash and struggled to stand. He looked around and all the Death Eaters were down. "We did it, Ron!" he yelled to his first best friend. There was no reply. He looked over and saw the girls huddled around something on the ground. A lump formed in his throat as he realized what he was seeing. "Ron?" he whispered, his voice unable to rise. He splashed his way through the swamp towards his friends.

"No, please no," he whispered. "Please, not Ron." He finally got there as others had started to land. He found them around Ron, who was laying with his head in Luna's lap, looking for all the world like he was just sleeping peacefully in her arms. The tears streaming down the small blonde's face said differently however.

The others intercepted Harry before he could get to them though. "He was hit as he sent you flying," Hermione said to him as she held one of his arms as he struggled to get around her. "He didn't have time to dodge it, Harry. I'm sorry," she whispered as tears started flowing from her.

Harry stopped his struggling as he realized how hard this must be for her as well. He drew the three of them in a hug and just held on while all of them cried themselves dry.

*0*0*

Madame Amelia Bones stood in front of the Black Academy steps. This was where her niece had spent her summer, after the attacks had injured her and left Susan with nowhere else to go. It had been a close thing, but she had eventually recovered from the wounds she had suffered at the hands of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

She had been surprised when the snowy white owl had delivered the request for her to visit the Academy. She had written back that she could be out there within the hour. After all, they had taken care of her niece through it all. She felt that he owed Harry Potter and his group.

As she started ascending the steps the doors opened and her niece was flying down the stairs, her long hair swept out behind her. "Auntie!" she yelled as she threw herself into Amelia's outstretched arms.

After a few moments she looked down at her niece. "Susan, what's going on?" she asked.

Susan shook her head. "Not just yet, Auntie, I need to take you through to the back of the Academy." She grabbed her aunt's hand and led her through the doors. She took her through a great entrance hall and right out the back of the building. She led her down a path passed numerous greenhouses. They passed what appeared to be a dormitory, and many small buildings that she could only feel must be class buildings.

Finally they rounded a small building and through a kissing gate to a small cemetery. It looked like the entire inhabitants of the school were here. She stopped, taking in her surroundings. She was somewhat surprised to see many adults that she knew already there. Her auror Nymphadora Tonks was there, as well as Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Mad-Eye Moody.

As she was reflecting on this, someone she had seen just a few short months before was approaching her. She held out her hand and Harry Potter grasped if firmly.

"Mr. Potter, thank you for having me here," she said softly.

"Thank you for coming, Madame Bones," he replied. "If you will come with me, I have something to show you." Amelia nodded and followed the young man to a back corner of the small cemetery where some of his friends were waiting, along with a medium sized crate.

He reached down into the crate and seemed to search around for something to hold onto. With a look of disgust he pulled out the upper portion of someone's torso. With a gasp, Amelia barely managed to keep from going for her wand. Her first instinct was that Harry Potter had found a body. Her second instinct was that Harry Potter had murdered someone, creating a body. She held onto her wits long enough to recognized the face that owned the completely startled expression it had died with. Harry Potter was holding up the corpse of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!

"Mr. Potter, is this what I think it is?" she stammered.

"If you think it's Voldemort's carcass, then yes, that's exactly what it is," the young man replied. "But it came at a great price, Madame Bones." He motioned to the group of people gathered there. For the first time she realized that they were all in black dress robes, gathered together in a cemetery. Also for the first time she noticed several of those gathered were in tears. She saw that Molly Weasley was collapsed in her husband's arms, a blank expression on her face as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Walk with me," the young man said to her. It wasn't a request. She fell into step next to him. "Too many have fallen in the battle with Tom Riddle. Too many good people, too many with such bright futures," he added.

She looked at the first of the headstones: Yagnesh and Dayani Patil. Felicia Bell. Lee Jordan. Alicia Spinnett. Seamus Finnegan. Tracy Davis. Pansy Parkinson. Ron Weasley.

"These people gave their lives to end the threat of Lord Voldemort, Madame Bones," Harry said to her softly. "I wanted you to know what had happened here, what had been sacrificed…" he trailed off. She looked at him and could see how hard he was trying to keep his composure. She was just about to reach for him when a dark skinned young woman in a sari came up to him and reached out for him. As she reached for him Amelia couldn't help but admire the Celtic tattoo that adorned her wrist. Her surprise was multiplied when Harry's robes slipped down as he reached out for her. A matching tattoo adorned his wrist as well! Were these two hand-fasted? They must be.

She watched the tender embrace and felt somewhat embarrassed to be witness to such an intimate moment.

"Mr. Potter," she said softly, "shouldn't you introduce me to this young lady?"

"Of course, Madame Bones," he said with a slight blush. "Might I introduce you to Padma Potter, my wife." He held up Padma's hand and smiled at her. "Padma, this is Madame Amelia Bones, Susan's aunt and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic."

"A pleasure to meet you," Padma said softly.

"You must be the one that Filius raves about so much," Amelia replied. At the young woman's blush she knew she had stated it correctly. She looked around and scanned the crowd. She knew this young woman had a twin. She quickly spotted her, snuggled into a rather warm embrace with the other young woman that she was trying to spot. She filed that away for later consideration. As far as she was concerned it was their business, but if she could make things easier for Harry Potter's group, she would do what she could to smooth any future ruffled feathers with the stuffy and horribly outdated members of the Wizengamot for them.

"So the Dark Lord is dead, and many have sacrificed so that others might live, am I correctly summing things up, Mr. Potter?"

"That's about it, for as far as it goes, Madame Bones," he responded. She raised her eyebrows at his rather cryptic reply. "For the rest of it, well, we need to talk in private." He led her past the group of mourners, taking a few moments to whisper words of comfort here, to hug a grief filled person there. He stopped in front of Molly Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry," he said softly. The older woman stared at him for a moment before throwing herself at him, wrapping him in a great hug.

"R-Ron wouldn't want me to blame you for this, Harry," she sobbed. He would want us to go on… but it's so hard…"

"I know, Mrs. Weasley, I know," Harry said as he rubbed her back. "Ron was as good as my brother. He was part of the only family I've ever known. We may go on, but we'll never forget him. You have my word on that." He let her go back to her husband and led Amelia on.

When they had entered the small building nearby, Harry motioned her to take a seat. He waited for a moment before there was a knock at the door. With a flick of his wand the door opened. She was surprised to see Harry's wife with her sister, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour and Lavender Brown come in, as well as her niece, Susan.

"These are most of my team leaders, along with your niece, who suggested that we speak with you," Harry began. "We've gotten rid of the immediate threat of Voldemort, but we have an even greater issue that we are going to need help with…"

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Amelia asked.

"Before we go any further, for us to reveal what we know, I must insist on an unbreakable vow, Madame Bones." Harry responded.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" she asked.

"Auntie, please, it's that important. We're all under a similar vow. Please, Auntie," her niece pleaded with her.

She thought for a few moments before looking at her niece. One look into Susan's eyes removed any doubt. "Very well, but I want to hear the vow that I'll be taking before I take it."

"Of course," Harry replied. We have much to discuss…"

**Author's Note: **So now, with Voldie gone Harry and Co. can turn their sights to Grindledore, er, Dumblewald, er... whatever. How do you think he should proceed? Please go to my profile and cast your vote. I have some ideas of my own, but I'd like to know what you think. Maybe I'll work some of them into the storyline. Thanks for all of your support!

Sharptooth


	17. The Return

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Seventeen: The Return**

They watched as the figure strode down Nocturne Alley. It wasn't hard to recognize their prey, he was after all a well-known individual. The leader motioned to her team. They would take him at the next corner. They spread out, finding the natural hiding spots so as to take him by surprise.

She couldn't believe the natural arrogance of the man as he strode directly into the trap that they had set. He was so confident in his own supremacy that he didn't even bother to look around to see what was about to hit him. That would be his undoing.

She waited until he reached the perfect spot and then once again signaled her team. They sprang into action like a well-oiled machine. Her lieutenant stumbled out into the path of the wizard as if she were a drunkard. A small glamour protected her features from recognition as she fell forward in front of him.

He skidded to a stop to gaze questioningly at the witch before him. As he leaned down to check on her she pulled her wand and launched a silent spell at him. He lived up to his reputation as a master duelist though and blocked the spell with startling ease. With a slash of his wand there was a slight flash of light. His attacker suddenly found herself on the receiving end of the attack.

She erected a hasty shield, hoping that it would be strong enough to hold up. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't. The spell slashed through her shield like a hot knife through butter, ripping her arm open from elbow to shoulder. A second slash sliced down her right side. With a surprised cry she crumpled.

The wizard stood up, his head shifting crazily from side to side in an effort to spot any additional attackers. He was breathing heavily from the exertion of crushing the witch's shield. He barely spotted the spell coming in from his right. As he erected his shield to protect himself from the bone breaking curse, he spun in an attempt to apparate out. It did no good, and he surmised from his failure that there were anti-apparation wards up.

His spin brought him in line for the next attack, a series of spikes that flew at him at high speed. He brought up a silver, bell shaped shield in a last ditch attempt to block the attack. Unfortunately for him they didn't hit all at once. The shower struck his shield in waves, hammering it relentlessly. He was already starting to tire, as both his attack and his defenses were very high powered. Spike after spike rained on his shield, ricocheting in different directions. He hoped that he might get lucky and catch one of his assailants in the process, but his wishes were to be denied.

Just when it seemed that he had weathered this storm as well his shield went down and two spikes slammed into his right thigh. With a grunt of pain he stumbled and barely caught himself before he crashed face first into the ground. He reflexively grabbed his leg with both hands, which proved to be his undoing as he also dropped his wand. He looked up just in time to see a witch with dark brown hair whipping around her face drop a flaming lasso around his neck.

His eyes opened wide in surprise and recognition before the witch pulled the lasso taught with her wand and neatly separated his head from his shoulders via his neck. His long patrician nose and high cheekbones made a satisfying crunching noise when they impacted with the cobblestones.

*0*0*

_He looked down at his best friend, the man who had lost everything in the attempt to rid the world of a truly evil monster. The redhead laid there in the mud, his eyes open in a surprised expression, as if he really didn't expect to be in this position. _

"_I'm so sorry Ron," He murmured. "I didn't mean for this to happen, really I didn't." He collapsed on his friend's body, weeping openly over the young man who would never again draw a breath, whose life was wasted, a flame blown out before it could truly burn._

_He looked up at his wife, the woman he had just pledged himself to in an attempt to understand why this could have happened. There were no answers for the young wizard to be found on this day. He looked back down at his best mate when the redhead's eyes opened, unseeing. Strong hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him down as a mouth full of razor sharp teeth ripped into his shoulder. He let out a scream…_

"RON!" Harry screamed as he sat bolt upright in bed. His hands flew to his shoulder and neck as phantom pain ripped through him. His eyes had flown open, but he didn't take notice of his surroundings. He fought blindly to get away from what was attacking him, smacking hands away from his arms.

"Vati! He's having another one," someone called out. "Get Padma!"

"Hermione! Run!" Harry yelled in a panic. He had recognized the voice and though he couldn't see her, he couldn't let her get hurt. He had to get away from this thing that his first friend had become and protect his best friend.

"It's alright, Harry!" she replied. She tried once again to get Harry into a hug so that she might be able to calm him down. She finally got her arms around him and pulled him to her. He slammed his head back into her nose with a sickening crunch causing her to momentarily let go. He immediately tried to scramble free so she tackled him.

"Harry! Wake up!" she screeched. He was wiggling for all he was worth, still caught up in the Hell of his nightmare. She finally pinned him to the mattress and started running her fingers through his hair in a desperate ploy to calm him. She knew from all too frequent experience that until he woke and calmed down he would continue to fight tooth and nail.

His eyes flashed to her face and she could see the confusion start to set in. He was waking, and he had no idea what was going on. She continued with the manipulation of his hair and scalp. Merlin, she loved him, but he tried her patience sometimes. She wondered briefly if it was all worth it, but then mentally chastised herself. He was her family, just as she was his. He was most certainly the brother of her heart.

He was calming now, his breathing still ragged, but starting to regulate just a little. "It's alright, Harry," she whispered to him. "You're safe, and so is everyone else…"

"But Ron?" he questioned plaintively.

"Ron's in a better place, Harry; a place where no-one can hurt him anymore," she gently explained to him.

"He bit me," he stated indignantly. He reached for his shoulder, only to pull his hand away in disbelief. It had seemed so real to him.

"It was just another nightmare Harry." She stopped worrying at his hair for a moment to brush a stray lock out of her eyes. As she did so he reached up and brushed her nose and cheek gently. She winced as the pain of it struck her and he looked away guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

"Harry, it's alright," she said softly.

"No, it's not," he replied sharply, then took a moment to visibly calm himself. "I need to control myself more, I need to be more like you." He scowled in frustration.

"But you're not me, Harry." She grinned at him and reached for her wand. She pointed it at her nose. "_Episky_," she whispered and her nose reset itself. "That's better… now, are you alright? Or do you need your big sis to hold your hand until your wife gets here, you big git?" She giggled to show that she wasn't mad at him.

"Doesn't matter," he replied. At her questioning look he explained. "She's already here." He pointed to a spot behind her. She turned her head to see the twins standing a few feet away.

"Is he alright?" Padma asked. Hermione nodded to her sister-in-law and smiled.

"He is now. Another nightmare about Ron," she offered by way of an explanation.

"And are you recovered, my _Wala Simhaya_?" She smiled in that special way that Harry had come to appreciate so much.

"Yes _Mala_," Harry replied. He was feeling much better actually. When the four of them had decided to go on this vacation he had been getting the nightmares every night. They had become more and more infrequent as the time went on, and though he still felt terribly guilty over hurting Hermione, he understood that it really wasn't his fault.

"Good, because we need to pack. The portkey will be ready to return us to England shortly. Tomorrow we board the Hogwarts Express and return to school." She paused and thought for a moment. "Did Amelia accomplish what we needed? I noticed you got a ministry owl yesterday."

"She sure did. I didn't actually think that she could pull it off, but she managed it." He smiled at her, giving her his lop-sided grin. Those were becoming more and more frequent as he finally found a way to relax.

The four of them had decided to take a break from all the excitement in Wizarding England. Since Harry had vanquished Voldemort once again, the group had a harder and harder time avoiding the both the press and well wishers who had somehow managed to find the secluded property that his private army was using.

Personally, Harry put even money on the idea that it was the Headmaster, whatever name he was going by these days, but there was no proof either way. So, to take the pressure of themselves and their friends Harry, along with Padma, Parvati and Hermione had left the country and travelled to the twins' native land of Sri Lanka.

Other than the nightmares it had been three glorious weeks away, while the four of them took the time to grow ever closer to each other. Both Harry and Hermione had cemented their relationships with their prospective twins, while they each came to view the other twin as their own sister. All in all it had been a very cathartic visit to the Patil sisters' birthland.

But now, like all good things, it was time to depart from the vacation and return to the grind of the war that nobody outside of Harry Potter's Army even knew existed. With a sigh Harry stood up and, with a hug and kiss for his wife, made his way to pack for the return trip.

*0*0*

Harry waited as the sorting hat finished the last of the first-years. He was bursting with pent-up nervous energy. He wished, not for the first time in the evening that he wasn't sitting at the Gryffindor table, separated from his beloved Padma. True, he had Hermione and Parvati with him at the table, but it wasn't the same. He fervently wished that there was some way he could sit with his witch.

He watched with barely contained fury as the Headmaster stood to address the flock of students. "Good evening one and all. Welcome back to our returning students, and to those who are new, welcome. I'll not keep you…" He was cut off by a miraculous sight. While the great hall was mostly filled with the house tables and the staff section, there was a section at the back that was primarily empty space. It was here that a large, round table materialized, dropping with a resounding thud. Seats formed around it, each with a name plate attached.

"What is this?" Dumbledore questioned. He peered over his glasses at the spectacle in the back of the hall.

A flag unfurled above the table, revealing a crossed wand and sword, with the Hogwarts symbol with a lightning bolt running through it, the words Potter's Army emblazoned above and below the emblem.

"Well now, I guess that answers that," someone muttered, which brought with it muffled laughter from the crowd.

"Would you mind explaining this Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not sure, Headmaster," Harry replied. "I think Hogwarts means for us to take places at the table. It almost feels like she regards us as her informal champions."

Knowing that to refuse would cost the Headmaster a lot of respect, he gave Harry a nod. Harry slowly rose and motioned for his group to follow suit. As he approached he had to choke back a sob. There, to the right of his own seat, was a seat of honor marked for Ron. Looking around he saw that all his fallen comrades had a seat at this table, a seat reserved for the honor of the slain. With his back ramrod straight he made his way, making sure to take the time to seat Padma before nodding to the rest to sit before he did. Once everyone else was seated he took his own place, directly across the hall from the Head's seat.

Dumbledore once again cleared his throat. He proceeded to inform the students of the many school rules that were in effect for this year. As he finished the room became silent once more.

"One more thing, and then we can enjoy the feast that has been prepared for us. At the behest of the Ministry of Magic, we have decided to implement a new program for those students who are in their sixth or seventh year. In other words, for our NEWT students. We shall be offering an apprenticeship program." There was stunned silence, followed by an eruption of noise. This was unheard of.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. The hall once more quieted down. Harry simply smirked behind his napkin. "We shall have representatives from most of Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and the Ministry. Our professors shall be available to take an apprentice each, as well as a few special apprenticeship opportunities. Mr. Olivander shall be taking on an apprentice wand maker. Madam Bones from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has also agreed to take on an apprentice." Whispers spread across the Great Hall. "Yes Yes, that is wonderful information…

"I too shall be taking on an apprentice," Dumbledore said in a soft voice…

**Author's Note: **_Wala Simhaya_: Mischievous lion. _Mala_: Flower

After four months without a computer and a bout of depression, I am now back in a position to write again. I apologize for the delay in posting, trust me when I say that I was as frustrated as everyone else. My recommendation for the chapter is "Best Mates" by chem prof. This is a wonderful H/Hr one shot that irreverantly pokes fun at Ron's relationship with Harry. My hat's off to one of ff's greatest for his foray into this topic.


	18. The Apprentice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Eighteen: The Apprentice**

Gellert Grindlewald sighed to himself for what felt like the one hundred and fifty thousandth time that night. To say he was shocked would be a major understatement. He couldn't figure out why he had only one applicant to become his apprentice. He knew that Harry Potter had a lot of influence now, but he really didn't think that it was _**that**_ pronounced. It had been an eventful summer holiday surely, but he was still the Headmaster of this school, and the name of Albus Dumbledore certainly carried a lot of weight still.

Well, there was nothing for it. He would have to take on the apprentice in order to save face. It was a strange pairing on the face of it, but the more he turned it over in his head the more it made sense in a very twisted sort of way.

He wondered briefly what had possessed him all those years ago to take on the identity of his former best friend and lover. It had seemed like the right path at the time; after all, he was the most vilified person on the planet at the time that he overcame Dumbledore all those years ago. If he were to be completely honest with himself, that kind of hatred coupled with the adulation that Dumbledore had garnered had probably overwhelmed him. After the climactic battle he wished for nothing more than peace and quiet. Well, he wished for that and for a place where he could perform his social experiments for the greater good.

How was he to know that his enemy had inadvertently created a foe that was beyond even his own abilities. Albus Dumbledore had in his own way created the creature that was now known as Voldemort. What a silly name that was… It was French of course, and it meant afraid of death… and people were supposed to fear that name? Too bad Voldemort was as powerful as his name was silly.

And now this boy, of all people, had come along and destroyed the one foe that he couldn't. He was supposed to die at Voldemort's hand after he weakened his enemy enough so that he in turn could be killed.

He popped a lemon drop into his mouth and took comfort from the action of sucking on the Muggle candy. It always soothed him when he was feeling the depression that threatened to overwhelm him. Why had Dumbledore forced the issue with him? Why couldn't they have made peace with each other? Didn't the man see that all he wanted his friend and lover back, not to replace him.

He shook his head. This circular thinking solved nothing. He had the mystery that was Harry Potter to figure out. He had an apprentice to take on. At least the apprentice was one of the accursed one's followers. It would be nice to have a spy in the enemy's camp once more. Once he had bound the apprentice to him with the apprentice's vow, he would once again manipulate things to make himself the most untouchable force in the universe!

*0*0*

"Are you ready to go down to the Great Hall?" Harry asked softly. He gently brushed the hair back from Padma's face as she sat reading in one of the chairs in their quarter's sitting room. One of the great things about having their own quarters was the lavishness of the accommodation.

"Certainly love," she leaned into his palm, luxuriating in his touch. Her lips pursed as she enjoyed his caress. With cat-like grace she rose from the chair and unfolded her legs. Harry decided that he could never get enough of watching her move. The way her lithe form rippled as she strode across the room was enough to make him seriously consider forgoing the announcements in the Great Hall this morning.

She took his hand in hers and tugged him towards the door, a smile twitching the corners of her mouth. Harry quickly closed the distance and captured her lips with his in a loving kiss. The pair stood next to the exit, locked in a lover's embrace for a few moments, enjoying the moment.

Their loving reverence for each other was broken by a gentle knocking at the door. It opened to reveal Parvati and Hermione waiting for them, an amused expression on each of their faces. "Come on you two." Hermione motioned for the pair to follow them. Harry shrugged at Padma and the foursome made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

It wasn't long before they made their way through the grand entrance. The hall was bustling with excitement. It didn't take long for the Harry and company to make their way to the back table to join their friends. Shortly after everyone was seated the Headmaster stood and slowly approached his podium.

"If I could have your attention please?" He gazed out at the assembled students and waited a couple of seconds for last minute conversation to end. "Yes, yes, thank you," he waved to everyone. "I am sure that you would like to know who has been picked for the apprenticeship programs. Let's get started then." He proceeded to take out a lengthy piece of parchment. "The first apprenticeship is…"

This went on for quite a while as most of the major businessmen in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade made their choices of applicants made. Harry thought that the most interesting choice was when Rita Skeeter chose Lavender Brown to be her apprentice. He smiled at the choice – poor Rita didn't realize what she had taken on…

It got interesting when the Headmaster got to the Ministry apprentices. "Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt takes Ms. Katie Bell as his apprentice." The Headmaster waited for Katie to go and take her place next to the large dark Auror. "Auror Nymphadora Tonks takes Ms. Susan Bones as her apprentice." This was met with great applause from the Hufflepuff table. Both Tonks and Sue were well like there.

"Madam Amelia Bones has selected Ms. Daphne Greengrass as her apprentice," the Headmaster continued. Once she had been seated he pressed on. "And now for the staff selection.

"Professor Vector of Arithmancy takes Mr. Anthony Goldstein as her apprentice. Professor Snape has assented to take Ms. Su Li for his apprentice. Professor Sprout has decided that Mr. Neville Longbottom shall be her apprentice." He paused for a moment as the mentioned students went to sit next to their professors. "Professor Flitwick shall be mentoring Mrs. Padma Patil-Potter. Professor Sinstra shall take on Ms. Parvati Patil and Professor McGonagall shall accept Ms. Hermione Granger as her apprentice." He waited for the applause to die down.

"And that leaves only two more apprenticeships to announce." His eyes twinkled madly. "Mr. Olivander of Olivander's Wands has selected our own Harry Potter to be his apprentice." It was apparent from the shocked gasps that the majority of the assembled student believed that Harry would inevitably become Dumbledore's apprentice. Sadly, that was not to be the case. As Harry made his way over to the aged wandsmith the Headmaster began again, not even waiting for Harry to sit.

"And lastly, with special dispensation due to the candidate's relative youth, I take on Ms. Luna Lovegood as my apprentice." He and the students watched in stunned disbelief as the young witch made her way over towards him, dancing to some tune that only she could hear…

*0*0*

Harry sat at the table in his sitting room. He had just finished hollowing out the nine inch shaft in front of him. Sweat was pouring from his brow as he concentrated. The hardest part of crafting this surprisingly had been the six weeks he had spent researching the way that all the components of his project would have to be melded together. It had been six weeks of very intense work, during which he also had to keep up with his other classes. Thankfully he had some of the most brilliant witches at Hogwarts to help him with his studies.

Padma, Hermione and Luna had all helped him in various ways. Padma would gently quiz him on the topics that had been covered in their classes each evening. She had a wonderful reward system set up for him as well, and the corners of his mouth curled upwards at the remembrance of their last study session.

Hermione had laid out a revision schedule for him which set aside time for his wandsmithing. She was easily the most organized person he knew, and she had crafted a schedule which allowed him to study, work on his apprenticeship and have a lot of fun while managing everything.

Luna would drift in and out of his daily life, each time leaving him with some comment or gem of knowledge that he would ponder as the day went along. In each case he would emerge enriched in some fashion.

The one thing he had sacrificed to the enhanced demands on his time was Quidditch. He had taken the time to teach his craft to the new Gryffindor seeker: Romilda Vane. It had come as a surprise to Harry that she would be even interested in actually playing the game. It seemed to him that she had always been more hung up on just **_who_** played seeker for the House. He was certainly aware of her desires, but she had agreed to put that aside, and after all was said and done she proved to be quite a find.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts: he needed to be clear-headed for this next part. He opened the jar that sat upon his table and with a flick of his wand a long eye stalk floated out. He knew that it was vitally important that this eye stalk never touched him. If the eye stalk of a beholder was touched by another living thing after being removed from the creature it would lose all potency. It floated over and then down into the hollow that he had created in the shaft. Another flick of his wand and the shaft itself rose from the table. He took a moment to admire the workmanship he had put into this shaft. The tilia wood, or silver lime was surrounded by interlaced strands of both gold and platinum in an intricate celtic weave. It had taken him more than a month of work to create the seven shafts for this rod. This, the first was the longest at nine inches. Each of the other was one inch shorter than the prior shaft until when assembled the entire rod would be three and a half feet in length.

It had been centuries since the last magical rod had been created, and Harry had taken this on as his project. He was on an accelerated path to be sure, but he had only a limited time to put his plans in motion. This was the first step in those plans.

He took out a silver dagger and sliced the end of his finger. He drew a pipet out of his pocket and placed it on the wound. When he had a sufficient amount of his blood he then transferred the blood to the hollow where the eye stalk rested. He watched in satisfaction as once the blood mingled with the eye stalk and the hollow everything closed up, ingraining everything together and imbuing the shaft with its own magic. His blood was the binder that would tie all the parts together in a coherent whole...

*0*0*

Hermione sat on the couch and thought as she wove her fingers in and out of the young witch's hair. It had been a long road this fall, a long journey towards an ultimate goal. It had taken a lot of work on each member of Harry's Army to push things forward, but none had worked harder than the young girl who had wept herself to sleep on Hermione's shoulder.

Luna Lovegood had taken it upon herself to do the impossible. She was the apprentice to the most reviled individual that Harry's Army knew. It had been very hard on the young witch, and how she held up only Hecate herself knew.

_Luna skipped up the steps to the Headmaster's office. She waited for the couple of seconds required for the wards to report who it was, and then to be granted admission to the inner sanctum of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Headmaster's voice echoed across the entry: "Enter." Luna skipped into the office._

"_Ah, young lady, you're here…" He glanced at her, his eyes twinkling with barely contained glee. "Are you ready to begin a great adventure together?"_

"_Yes, Headmaster," she responded. _

"_First, we need the apprentice vow, my dear." He waited patiently for her. This was the first hurdle that she must overcome. _

_She pulled her wand. "I, Luna Idunn Lovegood, swear upon my magic and soul that I shall learn all that the Headmaster shall teach me, and that I shall never raise my wand against Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in enmity or anger, so mote it be."_

"_Very good Luna, very good," the old man almost cackled with glee. "Now, why don't you tell me why you wished to have me for your apprenticeship?"_

"_I was sitting by the river behind my home, missing my poor little Ronald, when I was visited by a biting hinderfluke. It sat next to me and told me that I would be the undoing of the one that I now despised. I would be the one to avenge my love. I would have the chance to make him suffer for his crime, for allowing my Ron to die and leave me alone… But, to accomplish this I must first learn all that I could from the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Then, and only then could I make things right for my lost love…"_

_The Headmaster sat back at that. A biting hinderfluke? What in the name of Merlin was that? He surreptitiously gazed at the young witch, catching her eye. He immediately winced as what appeared in his mind to be a small beagle opened its mouth impossibly wide and snapped up his entire head! His temples and sinuses throbbed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose._

"_Headmaster?" she asked in a sing-song voice. She pulled off one of her earrings and set in on the desk in front of her. "Would you like a radish? They help with blubbering humdinger infestations. I'll just look at the books over here while you take your time to recover from your troubles."_

_She danced over to the shelf, and while the Headmaster was somewhat distracted she pulled out a tome that she was sure he wouldn't want her to be looking at and started flicking through pages. She would use Harry's pensieve later to review what she was skimming now…_

*0*0*

What was this going to cost them to finish yet another dark lord? Hermione didn't know, but she prayed that it wouldn't be more than they could afford to sacrifice. It would be a horrific world if someone like Luna Lovegood was lost because of this shadow war they were fighting.

**Author's Note:** Another chapter down. I hope it was to your liking. One of my reviewers pleaded with me not to make Harry the Headmaster's apprentice. Upon thinking about it I saw that the review was spot on. My sincere thanks for that. My suggestion for this chapter is Harry Potter and Afterlife Inc. by dunuelos. It's a fun H/Hr time travel romp that I guarantee H/Hr shippers will love.


	19. Step by Step

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Nineteen: Step by Step**

"Professor?" the Sinhalese beauty asked softly, "I guess that what I really would like to specialize in is illusions. I mean, I know most of the generic glamours, but I really want to delve into the realm of illusions as an offensive stratagem."

They had been reviewing five years of charms for the last few weeks, and now that Flitwick was sure that she had mastered them, it was time for her to pick her realm of concentrated study.

"Really, Mrs. Potter?" the diminutive professor responded. "That is a very esoteric field of study." He rubbed his chin for a moment in thought. "Though, when one masters it, it can prove very effective." He gave her a wry smile.

"Well then, the first thing to consider when talking illusions in combat is that there are really two ways to use illusions in an offensive fashion: to overwhelm an opponent's defenses with what appears to be ordinary, low level spells; or to take them unawares using the illusion to in effect assassinate your victim.

"Which would you prefer to study?" There was no recrimination in the tiny professor's question. This young woman in his house had already accomplished so much in helping her beloved to rid the world of the greatest evil he had ever seen. If he could help her, then he would do so happily.

"Why not both?" She gave him a sly smile and took her place in her favorite seat in his classroom.

Flitwick clapped his hands together and moved to the board while he waved his wand and text began to appear as the chalk moved rapidly over it. "The fundamental thing to remember when using illusions in an offensive capability is believability. The more believable you can make the illusion, in terms of the five senses, the more chance you have of making your opponent's own mind create the battle damage in his body…"

*0*0*

Harry was ready for the next part of his creation. Once again he placed the shaft on the table in front of him. He looked over to Mr. Olivander, who just nodded to him to continue. It had taken him another five days to craft this part. Only eight inches long this time, it still had the filigree around the tilia wood, the starting points matching up perfectly with the end points on the first piece.

He reached into his bag and brought out a small pouch. Placing the tip of his wand into the pouch, the pulled out a single chestnut brown hair. As he had before he made sure that this hair was placed directly in the center of the shaft without it touching his flesh. It had taken him hours of negotiations with the dryad to get her to willingly give up a hair for him. It had taken him promising to help her preserve the forbidden forest for her to finally consent to his request.

Once more he pulled the silver dagger from his belt and pierced his thumb. He was going to be all scarred on that digit by the time he was finished. Maybe he could get Padma to heal it for him. That would be worth it if for no other reason. He smiled at the thought. A few drops into the pipet and then into the hollowed out shaft with the dryad's hair to bind it.

He then magicked the completed piece into position and withdrew the first shaft from his bag. He started the incantation that Olivander had made him memorize. As he did so he reached out with his mind for the proper focus, and then waved his wand over the pieces. They drew together with a small click, the filigree points lining up to make the new piece seamless.

He grinned at the older wizard who matched his grin. This was proceeding on nicely.

*0*0*

Hermione took a couple of moments to take a deep cleansing breath. Like most of the other apprentices, she had spent the last few weeks reviewing all the transfiguration assignments she had completed for the last five years. It was now time to consider her focus.

She reached out and gripped Parvati's hand, giving it a little squeeze. She drew strength from the love and affection that she felt radiate from the taller girl. "Nervous?" The darker girl reached across the short distance to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her girlfriend's ear.

Hermione nodded quickly. Parvati was really getting good at reading her moods. "Terribly, does it really show?"

"Only to me. To anyone else, not so much." Her eyes softened. "I love you, Janie,"

"Me too, you," Hermione answered. She closed the distance and reached up to pull Parvati's lips down to her level. The kiss was soft and delicate, yet hungry and passionate. When Parvati's tongue brushed across her lips seeking entrance she was helpless to resist. She deepened the kiss until it was threatening to become an all-out snog.

The soft scraping of the classroom door opening startled the two out of their embrace and Hermione jumped back, somewhat embarrassed to be caught in her relationship with the twin. Not that she had any regrets, but she knew what the both of them would have to endure if it became public knowledge.

She looked up to see a very museful expression on the stern professor's face. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the pair of her Lions. "I think you'd best be off Ms. Patil," she said in a motherly voice. Her face softened and took on a sympathetic aspect. "I'll return Hermione to you soon enough, never fear."

"Right then," Parvati gave Hermione's hand a last squeeze. "I'll catch you later, Janie," she said flightily. With a turn and flounce, she was off down the hall.

Hermione had her head down to try and hide her blush from Professor McGonagall. She crossed the threshold to the classroom and made her way to her normal place.

"Would ye care to explain yourself?" The stern professor's brogue came out a little more than Hermione was used to hearing.

"Er… Professor… please?" She started to tremble slightly and despite her best efforts her eyes started to pool. She shut them tightly in an effort to regain control of herself. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up through the tears at her favorite professor.

"Don't worry, child, your secret is safe with me." She wrapped her apprentice in a protective hug. "When your life has been has lonely as mine has been for these last three decades, ye dinna discourage your we bairns when they find a bit o' love."

Hermione pulled back enough to gaze at her professor in astonishment. Her face seemed to challenge her professor to explain that statement.

"Thirty years ago, I had a husband and a young daughter, slightly younger than you are now. There was this young man that took a shine to young Elizabeth, and he was quite relentless in his pursuit o' her. But Lizzy didn't return his affections, for she was quite taken with her best friend, a bonnie young woman, very fair of face and figure. This was where my Lizzy's heart lay, but this young man wouldna take no for an answer.

"Things took a bad turn, and one afternoon after Elizabeth had spurned him he snapped. He stabbed her in the back. She bled out there in the street while her girl tried to heal her." Tears streamed down both faces as McGonagall shared her memory with her student. "My Jamie died of a broken heart later that same year."

"What happened to her girlfriend?" Hermione asked in a tremulous voice.

"Aileen took her own life two months after we lost Lizzy," Her voice was very quiet and almost dead sounding. "Do ye see why I was shocked to see you and Ms. Patil together?" Hermione nodded. "You remind me so much of my Lizzy. You're so much like her. She shared your love o' literature, and she took after me for Transfiguration. Except for your hair, you even look verra much like her." She sniffed softly. "It's hard sometimes, but all of you, my Lions, are my bairns. I have to be hard on you, but I care so verra much for each of you."

"Thank you Professor, for telling me…"

"Please, Hermione, when we are here as apprentice and mistress, I think that to cultivate the learning relationship you should call me Minerva." She let out a small sigh. "After this I think we've earned the right to be on a first name basis, at least in private."

"That's going to take some getting used to… Minerva," Hermione said slowly.

"So long as you try, my dear. Now, what did you want to concentrate on for your studies?"

"Well, I thought that I might…"

*0*0*

The man known as Albus Dumbledore watched his young apprentice as she spun through the course that he had set up in the Room of Requirement. He had thought that it might be a good idea for her to show him what she had taken in of his teachings. Considering her current temperament it would probably be a useful release of a considerable amount of tension for both of them as well.

As he watched her she spun away from an inferi that had come out of a pile of trash to her right. "_The corpses all hanging headless and limp, Bodies with no surprises, The blood drains down like the devil's rain, We'll bathe tonight,_" her sing-song voice echoed as she flicked her wand at it. With an inrush of air the thing immolated and was gone in an instant. She smiled softly. "_Just like the one that took my Ronnie…"_ She let out a giggle and skipped down the pathway in front of her.

"What the Hell have I gotten myself into?" he whispered.

She stopped for a moment and listened, her head cocked to her left side. Her smile became maniacal for a moment as she spotted the little girl that danced towards her. "_Children in heat are young little kindle wood. I see them burning. They all changed their names to Chicago._" This time, instead of immolating the youth, she simply set fire to the entire field of long grass the girl was in. She played with a few strands of her pale blond hair until the screams died down.

"This girl is going to be my secret weapon," he stated to no-one in particular.

He wondered how she would handle this last obstacle. She entered the alley, and at the other end a young wizard with messy black hair stepped in front of her, his wand out, but pointed down for the moment. The wind whipped through the alley blowing her hair back away from her face. She caught her lower lip in her teeth and considered him for a moment.

The Headmaster watched her intently. This was the moment he waited for. It was over in an instant. She flashed her wand up and an overpowered redactor took the wizard between the eyes. As he crumpled to the ground she giggled and started to sing once more. "_They called us walking corpses. Unholy living dead They had to lock us up Put us in their British hell. I don't wanna be here in your London Dungeon. I don't wanna be here in your British Hell. Ain't no mystery why I'm in misery in Hell. Here's hoping you're swell._"

The man known as Albus Dumbledore shuddered as for the first time in almost a century orgasmic bliss took him…

*0*0*

"What are you reading?" Amelia Bones asked her young charge. Surprisingly the young Slytherin had been a very pleasant surprise to the Director.

"I'm cross referencing the laws of Magical Britain with those of the International Confederation of Wizards," the beautiful young blond answered.

"Concerning?" Amelia prompted.

"Child abuse and the mistreatment of minors placed under the care of adults, both in the case of orphans and in a learning environment," came the response.

"Really? In that case I think we should pull some old case files. Why don't you come with me to the hall of records?" She motioned her apprentice towards the door.

*0*0*

Harry Potter sat in the Great Hall next to his beloved Padma and took a spoonful of porridge. He glanced at the Daily Prophet that had just been dropped off in front of him. His porridge immediately left his mouth and sprayed all over poor Ginny Weasley who happened to be sitting nearby.

"Bloody Hell!" she shrieked in surprise. "Bollocks Potter! What was that for?" She glared at him as Padma cleaned her with a flick of her wand.

"Sorry, Ginny," he said by way of apology. "I saw the headline and well, it just happened." He held out the paper so that they young redhead could see.

_**Hogwarts Headmaster Involved in Mind Control Controversy?**_

_Story by Rita Skeeter_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, might be at it again. One of his former students, and a long time Dumbledore supporter: Molly Weasley has been laid up in St. Mungos Hospital for the last five months recovering from a Death Eater attack on her home shortly after the school let out. _

_It seems that poor Mrs. Weasley has taken a turn for the worse, as her mind seems to have slipped into some strange form of dementia. Healers have been working on her day and night to try and help her with what has been happening to her._

"_We believe she is suffering from exposure to a very rare spell, one designed to exert great, but subtle control over long periods of time. The problem with this type of spell is that it is very hard to detect. It is not as overt as an Imperious Curse in that it can only control minor changes. However, over long periods of time those minor changes can have major effects on one's personality and thought processes," Healer Rumbold told this reporter._

_Further questions revealed that this spell had been repeatedly cast upon her at regular intervals for several years. Healers estimated that it would take a wizard of vast power to use this particular spell, and that it probably started in the early 1970's, just after she had her first son, William Weasley. It should be noted that at this time young Mrs. Weasley was in the employ of Albus Dumbledore as a research assistant._

_What things were done to Molly Weasley while she worked for this wizard? Why would someone of Dumbledore's power and reputation allegedly do something like this to her? What other things has this man potentially done to other people that has been hidden from our citizens?_

_For more on the career accomplishments of Albus Dumbledore see page 3._

_For more on the life of Molly Weasley (nee Prewett) see page 4._

_For more on the questionable relationship Dumbledore has with Harry Potter see page 7._

The expression on Ginny's face was one of complete and utter rage as she cast her gaze towards the unsuspecting Headmaster sitting at the staff table.

"Now Ginny…"

"Shut it Potter," Ginny hissed as she slowly stood and drew her wand…

**Author's Note: **What do you think should be the outcome of this situation? Let me know what you think, best idea wins the prize...


	20. Insurrection

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Twenty: Insurrection**

"_Shut it Potter," Ginny hissed as she slowly stood and drew her wand…_

She rose to her full height, a determined look on her face. She waited just until the Headmaster had turned to face in her direction before she unleashed a hex at him. "_Relampago_!" A tremendous bolt of pure electricity shot from her wand. There was no way that he could get his wand up in time to defend himself.

Harry wasn't sure if he could do anything to stop this. If things didn't go well Ginny could quickly find herself in over her head, or in Azkaban if things went South as quickly as he feared they would.

As it was the bolt never reached the Headmaster. It ricocheted off of a bell-shaped shield and spent itself upon an upper section of the wall behind the staff section. A startled Headmaster looked back and forth from an enraged Ginny to his unsuspected protector. Luna Lovegood stood a few feet from him, her wand out, her hair whipping behind her as an eldritch wind curled around her. Her eyes crackled with magical energy.

"You shan't succeed in your task, Ginevra," she said softly as power emanated from her dangerously.

"And who's going to stop me? You? I don't think so Lovegood!" The redhead whipped her wand at the diminutive blond, only to find her hex stopped at least two meters from her. Her riposte almost blew Ginny off her feet. As it was she struggled to stop the hex from burning her hair off. She glared at her friend as she gathered her magical power to her for the next blast.

There was a clap as if thunder had come to Hogwarts, and both witches were toppled off of their feet as a humongous concussive force hit them. Harry had clapped his hands together and unleashed a blast of pure magical energy on the two of them. "STAND DOWN!" he commanded in no uncertain terms.

"Brigadier Lovegood! I said stand down!" Luna glared at him, but her power levels evened out as she visibly forced herself to return to a calm state when she stood. Harry turned to Ginny. "Captain, restrain yourself!" She huffed at him. "You are confined to quarters until we can sort this out. Dismissed!" She glared at him for a moment before nodding to him and turning on her heels to march smartly out the door.

Satisfied with her response he turned back to Luna. "Was that much force called for?"

"I answer to a new master, Potter," she said in a sing-song voice. Harry let his eyes go wide as her statement sunk in. His shoulders slumped slightly in defeat and he noticed as he lowered his head that there was a bright twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes.

Harry dipped his head in acknowledgement that this round went to the opposition. He turned on his heels and followed in Ginny's wake out the doors to the Great Hall.

*0*0*

Half an hour later Harry walked confidently into the Room of Requirement. His entire command team was there waiting for him. He looked at each, an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes finally found Ginny. He stared at her for a few seconds, his eyes seeming to burn a hole straight through her. She flinched for a moment, and as she broke eye contact he marched straight up to her.

He grabbed her under the arms and lifted her right off of her chair. He spun her around and laughed, his face lit up in joy. "Gin, you were fantastic!" Her peals of laughter joined his. He set her down and gave her a hug worthy of her mother.

"You completely legitimized Luna in that old fart's eyes. You were brilliant, both of you," he nodded to Luna who sat serenely in a comfy chair.

"Thank you Harry," the petite redhead brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes. She turned to Luna. "You're scary, you know that?"

Luna graced her wish a soft smile. She turned to Harry. "I hate this. I feel like I've got nargles all over me. How much longer?" She brushed something unseen from her arms, a look of disgust on her face. Harry hated seeing her like this, but she had offered and they needed to see this through.

"Not much longer," He placed a hand softly on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. She could see the concern in them, and her look softened in return. She nodded her acceptance and he turned to the rest.

"Observations? Opinions? Speak up, people." He plunked himself down next to Padma and wrapped his hand around her.

Su Li motioned with her hand. The pretty Ravenclaw took a deep breath and exhaled it in a rush. "Romilda reports that the distraction worked to perfection. If she's right we might be able to see the results in a few weeks. It will take time to work up in his system without his detecting it."

"Excellent," Harry murmured.

"The three are with us," Hermione interjected softly. Harry's head whipped around.

"That was quick." He grinned at her as a little more of the tension drained from his face. "What was the turning point?"

"They already knew that we didn't trust the Headmaster, and after I took the vow from them for secrecy I showed them the memory proving he's an imposter. It wasn't hard from there."

He looked at Lavender. "Our operative is in place?" She nodded. "Any chances of detection?"

"I don't believe so. The operative is highly skilled in occlumency. Considering the imposter's arrogance I don't think that he'll consider his pet's not his anymore." The buxom blond smiled at him and almost purred in delight. "Besides, Luna is making sure all his attention is shifted elsewhere."

"Ron always maintained that if you wanted a covert operation in one area, cover it up with an obvious operation elsewhere. It remains a solid strategy." Harry scratched his nose as he thought of his lost friend. He let out a long sigh and pulled Padma a little tighter to him.

"By the way, Lavender, you were brilliant in leading Rita to that lead. See me afterwards, I have another one for you to dangle in front of her." He smiled at her, but it was a predator's smile if she ever saw one.

"Luna, how goes the training?" He hated to bring it up, but he needed to know where things stood with her.

"He is unsuspecting of the leniency he has allowed me. When the time is right I shall be ready for what is required." She settled back into her seat, only the slight tremor in her fingers betraying the cost she was paying for her efforts.

"Very good…" Harry stood from his seat, gently pulling Padma to her feet with him. "I find that I need to push things forward. I'm afraid that things are rolling a little quickly for our liking. I have the next three segments of my rod ready, and it will only be a couple of weeks before I am ready to complete it." You all know what your assignments are, except for you, Lav." He looked around.

"Just a little longer, Luna, just a little longer, I promise." He looked at the group again. "Who's up in the rotation?"

"That would be me," Justin Finch-Fletchley called out. Harry nodded to him. The curly haired wizard made his way over to Luna. "Come on, let's take a walk, Luna." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she melted into his embrace.

"Thank you for setting this up," Harry said to Hermione. "She needs all the support we can give her, and this way we all get to reaffirm to her how much she means to all of us."

"She helped me to arrange it," the brunette witch replied. "She thought that it was a very logical approach, so long as none of the participants minded. She said it was like having friends," she sniffed and wiped her eyes at the thought.

Harry shook his head. Padma, Hermione, Ginny, I need your help for this. Parvati, Neville and Lavender, I wouldn't mind your presence as well. The support would be appreciated.

"What did you have in mind?" Parvati asked.

"After talking with Mr. Olivander, we agreed that while I am essence that binds the rod's magic together, it would be strengthened if I combined that essence with those who matter most to me. The exception to this is Luna. I was warned that she cannot be a part of this. Because of her ties to the imposter, slight though they might be, if she were a part of this he might be able to detect things before we were ready. I've already discussed it with her and she agrees.

"Thus, I wanted the six of you. Padma, my wife; Hermione, sister of my heart, Ginny, my distant cousin," Ginny looked up at him, startled. "I'll explain later." He continued. "Parvati, my sister-in-law and the love of my sister; Neville, my brother in arms, and you Lavender." She looked as confused as Ginny.

"It was Luna's idea," he explained. "I wanted her to be there because of her relationship with Ron, but she pointed out that she wasn't the only one that loved Ron. She was convinced that you were in love with him as well, and after she pointed things out, I agreed. Besides, you've been a loyal friend since everything happened, and I would be honored if you were a part of this."

Lavender just nodded and hugged Harry as tears streamed down her cheeks. He held her until she was able to pull away.

"So what I need is for you each to be involved. I'll guide you and we'll put the next three parts together. As he said this he pulled three sections out of his pouch. He set them down on a table in the corner. They were seven, six and five inches long respectively. He pulled out a vial of what looked to be some smoky liquid and set it next to the five inch section. He then placed a thin box next to the seven inch segment and another thin box next to the six in section.

"Lavender, if you would levitate the longest section above the table…" As the blond witch did so he motioned to Padma. "Love, if you would magically remove what's in that box and maneuver it into the shaft I would appreciate it." He waited until she removed the chimera quill and floated it into the shaft before he continued. "Bound by the love we share as husband and wife, we seal it with a kiss." He kissed her as she completed her task. "Bound by the love of lost brother, we seal it with our tears." He magicked a tear from each of them into the shaft with the quill. He then quickly took a blood sample from each of them and placed them into the segment as well.

"Hermione, if you would levitate the next longest section please. Parvati, if you could please remove what's in the next box." Parvati magically removed what turned out to be a couatl feather. "Bound by the love of siblings, through ritual and choice, we seal it with our blood." He repeated the process with samples from both girls.

Lastly he turned to Neville. "Nev, if you would levitate the last segment, and Gin, if you could make sure and pour the djinni blood into the shaft…" The two did as they were asked. "Bound by the love of brother-in-arms we seal this with our sweat." He placed the bodily secretions in the shaft. "Bound by the love of cousins, we seal this with a hair." He magically plucked one of Ginny's lovely ginger hairs and then removed one of his jet black hairs, using his magic to place them into the shaft. He once again took a sample of blood from each of them and placed it in with the rest. Once all was in place he took out the other two segments he had already joined and proceeded to join the three new segments to them.

When he was done he motioned to the couches and they flopped down to rest. It had been surprisingly draining to them, but especially to him. "Now, Lavender, what I have in mind is this…"

*0*0*

_**Child Abuse Controversy Rocks the Wizarding World!**_

_In an amazing turn of events it was revealed today that the savior of our world, none other than Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Vanquisher of Voldemort, has lived most of his life under conditions that most wouldn't put a lowly house elf through._

_Surprising as this may be, what is even more shocking is that it appears that not only did Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot and Chief Warlock of the International Confederation of Wizards know that young Mr. Potter was being abused, he authorized it!_

_Indeed, Dumbledore originally placed Harry Potter in an abusive family situation with his Muggle Aunt and Uncle Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Both of the Dursleys allegedly hate anything magical and repeatedly tried to beat the magic out of Harry Potter. _

_This reporter and others visited Harry's relative's home in an attempt to gain the truth. Neither relative had any comment other than to scream at us to "Get out!" We did get to see the cupboard under the stairs where young Mr. Potter spent most of his first eleven years of life. To say we were appalled at the squalid living conditions that Mr. Potter had to endure would be a grave understatement._

_To understand everything, one must realize that not only did Albus Dumbledore arrange for this, but he actually illegally insisted that Mr. Potter return to these Muggles each summer, and then placed guards to ensure his compliance to the Headmaster's wishes. And, to top things off, he paid the Muggles to abuse him!_

_For a comparison of Harry Potter's living conditions to a house elf, turn to page 3._

_For a list from the Muggle healers what abuses Harry Potter endured at his relatives, turn to page 4._

_For a legal synopsis of the laws broken by the Headmaster in his dealings with Harry Potter, turn to page 7._

**Author's Note: **For those interested, the relationship between Ginny and Harry goes like this. Sirius' Aunt Lecretia Black married Ignatius Prewett, who is related to Ginny through her mother, Molly. Also, Cedrella Black married Septimus Weasley, a blood traitor, which got her removed from the Black family portrait. This relates to Ginny through her father, Arthur. Now, Dorea Black married Charlus Potter, and they had one son: James Potter. Thus, as Sirius aluded to, most of the Wizarding world is related in one way or another. Harry and Ginny are distant cousins.

For my recommendation for this chapter, A Second Chance, a Harry/Parvati fic Jedi Revan 8645 that was a surprisingly good read.


	21. Penultimate Eve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Twenty One: Penultimate Eve**

It was almost time, he knew that instinctively. He had pushed his people to the limits of their endurance, and himself well past his own. Merlin, but he was exhausted. He desperately needed a break, but he couldn't bring himself to let them down, especially not her, not this time.

His thoughts turned to the lithe, elfin blond. One of his dearest friends had taken it upon herself to do the unthinkable. She had sold herself to the Devil himself so that he wouldn't have to. It was a sacrifice he couldn't ignore, even if he had wanted to.

And now, here he was, preparing to forge the last two links in his newest weapon. Just two more and then a small time to get used to the abilities and quirks it would confer to him.

He gently placed the last two pieces of the rod of his own design on the table before him. He also placed the already assembled portion out so that he could meld them together as he finished. He had recruited many of his closest friends to lend their might to his quest. He had done the unthinkable and found a way to merge their uniqueness's together into a coherent whole. In the few weeks he had been working with the old wandsmith he had learned more than he ever thought possible.

The last two cores were set out: the scale of a Swedish Short-Snout for the four inch section, and the heartstring from a pseudo-dragon for the three inch piece. He was certain that combining these would provide him with incredible power and endurance in battle, yet equally sure that the rod would rebel should he ever try to face a dragon with it.

All too soon he was adding the necessary drops of his blood as binding agents, and watching as his magic welded the last pieces of the puzzle together. As quickly as he had started he was finished, the weapon complete and floating there in front of him, waiting for him to claim it and make it his own. He reached out and gingerly took it in his hand, drawing it to him.

He flushed as the power flowed through him. It was more than he had hoped for! He threw his head back and laughed at the feelings that coursed through him, filling him with excitement and a new found sensitivity to magic that he had never dreamed of. He felt himself swell with power, felt the change as years of neglect and mistreatment was washed away. Felt himself grow ever so slightly, just a couple of inches. Felt himself put on a couple of stone in weight, primarily muscle and bone.

He also felt a new appreciation for the magic present in all of nature, of the unplumbed resources there for him to interact with. He didn't realize it yet, but it would plunge he and his family down a path unbeknownst to them. Harry Potter was about to find a new course of study, and a new passion to throw himself into.

*0*0*

The spell would be exceptionally tricky, and would require an immense amount of concentration, but she was relatively certain that she could pull it off. The amount of information in books she had been reading was enormous. She had to admit that the part of her that had made her a Ravenclaw was amazed at amount of arcane knowledge the Headmaster had collected to himself.

The problem of course, was that a rather larger portion than she was really comfortable with was actually very dark magic. She could definitely see the allure though, as the quest for knowledge could easily lead someone down a path that they had never intended to traverse.

She wondered to herself in those few moments of true lucidity what she was going to have to give up to keep from that path, what was to be her sacrifice? She knew that no decision was without its consequences, that no path was without its own unique pitfalls. What would be price that Luna Lovegood would pay for her deceptions?

Quite quickly she put it out of her mind. She would know soon enough, and that in itself was good enough for her. She delved back into the spell that she was studying. If it worked it would make things much easier for her team, and if not, well she would go out in a blaze of glory the likes of which Hogwarts had never before seen.

*0*0*

The man who called himself Albus Dumbledore looked over at his apprentice, the weapon that would soon gift him with the world. He wondered briefly if it was actually worth it, if maybe this time the price was actually too high. For the price was immense. The girl was pristine in her innocence, and he was leading her rapidly down the path to the ultimate corruption, the twisting of a purely light soul into something foul and loathsome.

He shook himself out of such thoughts quickly though, for this, like everything else that he had done of the last six decade was being done for the greater good. It was all that mattered, really, in the long run. The greater good would eventually place him on the throne of the world, and from there he could ensure that all of his dominion lived in peace and harmony.

He had tried before, but he had been too young to appreciate and seize the opportunity when it had placed itself before him. This time he would make no such mistake. He would grab the proverbial bull by the horns and wrestle the world to its knees. It would be his… oh yes, it would be his…

*0*0*

_**Albus Dumbledore Faces Charges, Loses Position in Wizengamot**_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was today charged with five counts of Heinous Misuse of Magic, three counts of Willful Abuse of a Minor, six counts of Illegal Usage of Memory Charms and worst of all, two hundred and fifty three counts of Reckless Endangerment of a Minor. _

_Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had this comment when questioned about the charges against the Headmaster: "My department has been conducting a black investigation against Dumbledore for most of the summer."_

_According to the warrant request presented to the Wizengamot, Headmaster Dumbledore has twenty four hours to turn himself in to the Aurors or they shall take him from in, forcibly if necessary. This reporter expects Madam Bones to mobilize the entire Auror force in order to enforce the writ against the Headmaster. _

_For a history of Headmaster Dumbledore, turn to page 5._

_For an overview of the scandals that have involved Hogwarts Headmasters, turn to page 8._

_To see a copy of the warrant against the Headmaster, turn to page 11._

_For a legal analysis of what the Headmaster is facing, turn to page 13._

*0*0*

The Headmaster crumpled the Daily Prophet in his hand as he slowly stood from his chair in the Great Hall. He could feel all the eyes of the student body and his staff on him. It wasn't fair. He only needed a few more days to set his plans in motion. In truth he wasn't sure what his next move would be. He only knew that he had to get out of the Great Hall.

Slowly, deliberately, he made his way out the door, wondering what he should do. A nap, that was what he needed, yes, a nap. He purposefully walked the short distance to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to his inner sanctum. With a nod from him it moved from the stairs and the Headmaster allowed the winding staircase to transport him to the chambers above.

As he entered he checked to see his beloved phoenix waiting for him. At least the poor thing hadn't been able to desert him. No, he had taken care of that himself. He grabbed a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk and popped it in his mouth. He had developed quite a weakness for the Muggle candy. It was truly the one vice he couldn't seem to shake.

He frowned absent-mindedly as he sucked on the sweet confection. This batch seemed a little off. There was something about the flavor that wasn't quite right. He shook off it off and decided that he would write to the manufacturer and complain. That should be good for a new batch for free. It wasn't like he couldn't afford to buy more, but it was the principal of the thing. Since he was spending his hard earned galleons on them, the company should be held to a higher standard. Yes, he would get either a refund or a free replacement. He smiled to himself, confident in the knowledge that whatever the next day brought he would weather the storm and have his lemon drops in the end.

He noticed that it seemed rather hot in the office, so he went into his private quarters. Unfortunately it was even hotter in there. He especially felt it in his feet, so he sat down and took off his boots. This didn't seem to have any affect so he wiggled his toes for a moment, but came to the realization that it might help if he removed his socks.

He pulled them off and once again wiggled his toes. It did indeed feel much better, but now he was feeling a little light-headed. "Blinken!" he called out, but for some reason the house elf didn't answer his summons. He scowled for a moment. That shouldn't have happened. Bollocks it was hot. "Fawkes!" In a flash the phoenix was there. "Take these away from me, they're making me ill," he managed to croak out. He dropped the socks and the firebird swooped down, catching them in his beak. He flashed out of the sitting room, only to reappear in the office.

In his dizzy state the Headmaster never noticed the flare that signified the breaking of a bond taking place in his office. The happy trilling song that floated through the open doorway served to relax the now somewhat befuddled Headmaster and he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes his snores could be heard out in the office. The phoenix bobbed his head once and there was a flash as an almost identical phoenix flashed in right next to the excited bird. The two of them took flight and flashed to the room of requirement. Above a small basin the two birds joined taloned feet together, and then with a cry they burst into flames. Their ashes floated down into the basin, there to await their rebirth.

As the two other occupants of the room, a young ginger haired witch and a tall dark haired wizard watched, three lumps formed in the ashes. Before long two beaks appeared out of the piles, while a tiny head with misshapen ears popped out as well. The girl approached and gently lifted the small house elf from the ashes, brushing him off with soft caresses.

The elf looked at her with a great sadness in his eyes, as if he were in terrible pain. "You are free at last, my little friend," she whispered. "Would you like to be a part of a family once more?" At that the little elf gave his first smile. He would never again have to endure the pain he had gone through at the hands of the evil thing in the Headmaster's office. He nodded to the girl and knew all would be well with the world. If they could do this, then anything was possible.

As this was happening the wizard was tending to the tiny rebirthed phoenixes. While his particular specialty was in the care of magical plants, he had taken many years of Care of Magical Creatures. Besides, phoenixes were quite capable of taking care of themselves. They simply preferred company on a burning day.

*0*0*

Padma Potter found her husband on the Quidditch pitch. He had a goofy grin on his face, and she found great joy in just watching him as he flew a slalom course around the hoops. This was where Harry Potter was most at ease, in flight. She knew the depths of the love that had developed between them, and she took great comfort in that. She filled a hole in his heart that had been driven there by those wretched Muggles he had been forced to live with. She was content in his desperate need for her love and companionship. It didn't bother her that he needed the escape that flight provide him, he always came back to her in the end.

She graced him with a beautiful smile as he slowly floated down to her. Their kiss was soft and gentle, filled with love and a joy in each other. "I see you finished it," she nodded to the rod clipped to his side.

"Just," he replied. "It's amazing, actually. The old coot is unaware of the Hell that is about to be unleashed on him." He smiled the smile of a predator that had just spied his prey. "It will happen here," he whispered. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"The pitch knows, sweetheart, the pitch knows," he said cryptically. "We need to reach the rest of the team."

She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned her head into his shoulder. "Already done." She hugged him close. "Parvati and Lavender have been busy this afternoon. They'll all be here early. We're meeting in the Room of Requirement at five tomorrow morning." She looked up at him. "Did you grow today?"

"A couple of inches actually. I think that the rod helped me to become physically what I should have been but for my treatment from my relatives.

"So everything is in place then?" She nodded and kissed his shoulder. "Should we use Luna to lure him out, or our operative?"

"He might realize something was going on if it came from Luna. I'd rather not place her in that position if we can help it." She paused for a moment to consider the options. "I think it should definitely be the operative. I'll have one of Parvati's group make contact."

"I'll leave it to you then," Harry said. He stopped them as they neared Hagrid's hut. The kiss he gave her was searing, promising oh so much more once they were in a less open location. He pulled back and looked around. It was getting dark and the visibility was very poor. He couldn't detect any magical signatures for a quite a distance, well beyond viewing range anyway.

He held out his hand to her and as she took it he asked her a question. "You want to see something wicked?" When she responded in the affirmative he grinned at her. "Walk with me," he commanded. As she did so she noticed that he led her not up the path, but up period. He held his rod out in front of them as they walked on the winds up to the seventh floor tower…

**Author's Note: **Next up, the big finish... then an epilogue and this one's in the books. It's been quite a run thus far. I think I'll have it ready for the first of the week. Thanks to one and all for reading, and especially to those of you who have shared your thoughts and opinions.


	22. TANSTAAFL

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Twenty Two: TANSTAAFL**

The man who called himself Albus Dumbledore shuddered to a semi-wakeful state as what must have been a tremendous clap of thunder shook the walls of his office. He wondered briefly why there would be thunder when the sun was obviously shining in his window, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why that would be.

He stood and stretched like an overgrown cat trying to get rid of the aches and pains of having fallen asleep in one of the chairs in his study. He smacked his lips and realized that he was parched. He slowly made his way to the cabinet that was in the corner. He rarely, if ever drank liquor, but given the way his week had gone thus far, he figured that a snifter of brandy wouldn't go awry.

He was reaching for the bottle when there was a booming report from the office entrance, and all of the ward alarms tripped at the same time. He dropped the snifter he was holding, ignoring it when it shattered on his floor. It took only a second or two for him to have his wand out. He carefully peered around the door jam.

With a tremendous crash the door to his office splintered. Madam Amelia Bones stepped through the rubble and moved to the side, her wand drawn as she made to cover the aurors that were streaming in behind her.

The Headmaster wondered if it would be prudent to try and smooth things over. After all, he was a very influential person in Wizarding Britain. They would have to at least listen to him before they started casting hexes at him.

"Now Amelia," he said as he stepped out into the open, his wand lowered to his side, pointed towards the floor.

"Albus Dumbledore, I have here a warrant for your arrest on multiple charges. Will you come peaceably, or do we have to use force?" Amelia looked very confident in herself this morning.

"Whatever do you mean, Amelia? What is this foolishness?" He rose to his full height, throwing his magic into his voice, letting it wash over the aurors and their leader.

"You have much to answer for, Headmaster," Amelia replied. She seemed somewhat under-awed considering how much power he was pumping into his presence. He knew that things might get touchy mighty quick.

"I think that there has obviously been some misunderstanding, Madam Bones," he stated, reversing tracks.

"Somehow I think not," she countered. She nodded to one of the aurors, and he started towards the Headmaster with a pair of magic suppressing manacles.

"Fawkes!" the Headmaster cried. He reached up as if to grab something, but whatever it was that he was expecting, it never came. He looked up in surprise. "Fluch," he muttered under his breath. It was enough to start the aurors out of their temporary paralysis.

The first curse flew over his head as he ducked away from it. "Where the bloody hell is that bird?" he cried out as he flicked his wand at a couple of the aurors. They were suddenly flung crashing through the largest window in his office. Their screams could be heard as the plummeted towards the ground below.

More and more curses were flung at him, causing him to shield rather than dodge. He twirled and slashed his wand around as he did. A wide field stunner blew through the various shields, causing the remaining aurors to crumple to the floor. Only Amelia Bones still stood to face him.

He realized that this was a powerful foe, one that had decades of experience facing some of the blackest of enemies. He had to end this quickly. Unfortunately she seemed to have other ideas. He shielded as a bone breaking hex threatened to take his legs out from under him. She followed it with a reductor curse that almost blew a hole through his torso.

"_Gerinnen Sie_!" he cried and lashed his wand at her. She shielded, but it ripped straight through the magical defense like a sword through tissue paper. She stumbled backwards as the spell impacted her. Her eyes went wide and she tried to scream. A horrid gurgling sound came from her throat and she tried to force her hands up to claw at her eyes, but it was too late. All of her bodily fluids first turned gelatinous, and then solidified in her body. She toppled over striking the floor face first. Her skin split open where it hit, but no blood came out. There was just a horrific smell of rotting death.

The Headmaster beat a hasty retreat out of the office and down the stairs. He hesitated momentarily as he realized that the thunder that he thought he had heard was the gargoyle at the foot of the stairs meeting its end.

He sprinted towards the Great Hall. As he did so he spotted someone moving towards him. He started to mutter a hex when he realized that this someone was dancing, her long platinum blond hair streaming behind her. Luna Lovegood had come to her Master's aid.

They made their way to through the doors and into the Great Hall. Here he would have sanctuary. Here, nothing could touch him. He would have the protection of Hogwarts herself, as well as his loyal staff.

When they got in the Great Hall, he was somewhat surprised that there were no students there, only the Heads of Houses. He looked at them in stunned silence, and he didn't like the look he saw in his Deputy Head's eyes.

"Minerva, what's going on?" He puffed a few short breaths. He wasn't as young as he used to be.

"You should have surrendered, Albus," she replied. "You could have gone peacefully and avoided your fate."

"Surely you don't mean that?" He looked at the other Heads. "And what of you Filius? Or you Pomona?" He turned to the Head of Slytherin House. "Severus," he said softly.

As he was questioning them Professor McGonagall flicked her wand. The suits of armor around the Great Hall started to stomp towards the Headmaster and his apprentice. As he blasted one into dust he suddenly found himself under full attack from the diminutive Charms Master. He nodded to Luna and she took his place destroying the animated armor.

The Headmaster discovered that he was in a tight situation. Filius Flitwick had once been a dueling champion. He was very sure of himself in this situation, and he had the power and ability to back it up. Hex after hex flew at the Headmaster as the tiny wizard danced like a fencing master, avoiding everything that was thrown his way.

Gellert Grindlewald knew he was in trouble, but he had an ace up his sleeve. Severus Snape had been his man through and through for almost twenty years now. He caught the potion master's eye and gave a slight nod. He received an answering nod from Snape. He pressed the attack, hoping to overwhelm the half-goblin's defenses enough to allow Snape to take him down. He looked over at Luna, but she was now busy dueling Professor Sprout.

He wondered briefly what Minerva was up to, but he knew he needed to take care of the immediate threat of Flitwick. "Now!" he shouted as he redoubled his efforts. The diminutive Head of Ravenclaw staggered under his assault. He watched as Snape leveled his wand at Flitwick and he allowed himself a smile. At the last second Snape's wand turned and pointed directly at him. An overpowered reductor crashed through his shield and clipped him on the right shoulder. He cried out in pain and surprise. His arm lay at his side, crippled.

He looked over at Snape and saw his form start to waver. He looked like that spell had taken a lot out of him. As the Headmaster watched the potion master's form changed to a dark haired young woman: Tonks! He stumbled backwards in shock and he winced in pain as he did so.

"NO!" came a scream from beside him. Luna Lovegood whipped her wand around and the professors were thrown away as if caught in the grip of a massive tornado. They slammed into the walls of the Great Hall and Luna then turned and banished the Headmaster out through the doors. He landed in a heap, but righted himself quite quickly all things considered. He smiled as Luna followed him from the Great Hall.

"We have to get out of here!" she yelled to him. They made their way out of the castle gates, only to see an entire company of aurors and hit wizards waiting at the compound gates.

"Across the Quidditch Pitch and down to the lake!" the Headmaster called. Luna nodded and fell into place behind him. He quickly disillusioned them and they easily avoided the Ministry force.

They started to cross the pitch when the Headmaster felt wards spring into place. He stopped and examined the feeling. They were unlike any ward he had ever felt, vastly greater in power than any ward he had ever encountered. He wasn't really sure what to do about them. He cast his gaze back and forth. It seemed that the edges of the pitch were shimmering with some sort of energy. As he watched the shimmering energy solidified into fifty foot walls! They had obviously walked into some sort of trap.

He dropped the disillusionment charm on himself and Luna and studied her. She seemed to have a grim determination about her, but there was also a somewhat crazed look in her eyes. He shuddered as she met his gaze. "It appears we make our stand here, Luna." She just nodded to him, her wand at the ready.

She moved to cover his back, and he was grateful for it. He had truly picked a gem in this girl. She was a perfect mix of intelligence and ferocity, loyalty and lunacy. Were he thirteen decades younger, and prone to such a preference, he could have easily fallen in love with her.

The small smile that had been on his lips faded when a heavy fog seemed to grow out of the very ground they stood on. Worse yet was that he could make out shapes in the fog, large multi-legged shapes teasing the edges of his sight. Strange, alien noises, like giant mandibles clicking together wafted through the haze.

He looked around for any avenue of escape but there appeared to be none. As his gaze went upwards he saw a magnificent and appalling sight. Harry Potter and three women appeared to simply walk straight out of a section of wall, shimmering into existence thirty feet up. With him were one of the Patil twins, the Granger who had whored herself out to the other twin, and a Hufflepuff girl with a braided plait of strawberry blonde hair. As he watched, fascinated, the foursome walked as if going down a flight of stairs towards the ground.

Harry held out a brightly glowing rod in front of him in his left hand. His wand was held in his right. He eyes never left the Headmaster. For a second time in just minutes Gellert Grindlewald shuddered. He had looked into Potter's mind briefly, and it was the mind of an apex predator. It was as if he had looked directly at Death itself.

"Shall we dance, Headmaster?" Harry asked, his soft, chilling voice carrying across the pitch. Grindlewald settled into a defensive stance, waiting to see what the young man he had thought would be his protégé would do.

"You killed my auntie," the Hufflepuff snarled at him. She snapped off three quick blasting hexes at him. He struggled to maintain a shield against them. He realized that her anger and hatred probably were overpowering her spells. He might have to take drastic measures quicker than normal in this fight.

Hermione, in the meantime was busy. She dropped a set of marbles on the ground and transfigured them into glowing shields, which she then set to circling around the group. She nodded to Harry that she was set. He grinned back at her and then his wand and rod were both a blur of motion.

Two stunners, a redactor curse, a bone-breaker, and with a slash a fire whip lashed out at the Headmaster. They pounded into his shield, driving the old wizard almost to his knees. It was much harder to defend when he didn't have the use of his right arm!

There was a skittering sound behind him. "Here they come!" Luna wailed. The sounds of her spell fire behind him assured him that he was indeed protected. He spared a moment's attention to see what Potter's bitch was doing. She was making some intricate movements with her wand, but in the haze he couldn't really tell what it was that she was up to.

There was a crackling of energy, and it looked to the Headmaster that Harry's staff had lit up like a small sun. The smell of burning ozone filled his nostrils and enough energy to light up a village crashed into his shield. He felt like his arms were on fire, and his other bodily parts were on pins and needles. His vision momentarily blurred and he staggered back into Luna.

He snapped off a hex at Harry, a purple bolt bore down on him, only to impact on one of the shields as it sped around and intercepted the spell. It smashed the shield into rubble, but there were many more to take its place. He waved his wand and blackness sprang in a cone shape from his wand. It spread out and seemed to envelope the group.

Cries of pain came from inside the darkness, as it felt as if all the body heat were being leached quickly out of them. Grindlewald flushed as vitality flooded into him from the group, helping him to recover from the pounding he had just taken. A few moments more and the battle would be over. He would have drained the life from the teens. It pained him to have to do it, but it was for the greater good.

"LOOK OUT!" He caught the motion out of the corner of his eye. A giant shape had exploded out of the mist and was heading straight towards him. He tried to duck, but the acromantula clipped him with a spiked leg, tearing into his side. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. The spell he was using dropped as his concentration was broken.

As he fell Luna blasted the spider with a bombarda curse. He looked over to see how Harry and his group were faring only to be surprised. They weren't there! He looked around quickly. They were off to the side! How did they get there? Harry flicked his rod and a vague shape started to materialize in front of the Headmaster.

It was almost invisible. In fact, the only way that he was sure it was actually there was how it displaced the fog. It was vaguely human in shape and it held out a hand towards the two of them.

All of a sudden hurricane force winds blasted over him. He had all he could do to remain standing. His teeth chattered as the super-hard currents dropped the temperature around him to well below freezing. He struggled to raise his wand and remember the spell he needed to protect himself and his charge. "_Weg_!" he managed to get out. The elemental vanished as the spell crashed into it. As the winds suddenly stopped he was thrown forwards from the force of his resistance. He fell face down. As he got to his knees he heard a voice that chilled his blood.

"I name thee Gellert Grindlewald!" his apprentice hissed. "_Reducto_!" The curse slammed into his unprotected back, blowing through a kidney and out through one of his oblique muscles.

"VERRATER!" he screamed. A blast of pure magical energy burst out of him and slammed into Luna. She let out a startled screech as she was lifted from the ground and thrown away from him. She landed in a crumpled heap somewhere in the mist.

From somewhere there came a hissed "_Torqueo_!" A blue beam came at him and he raised his shield, one that was designed to specifically block the lesser torture curses. It blew through his shield like it was so much tissue paper. He screamed as his psychic fire raced over his nerve endings. He crumpled to the ground panting. Thankfully the curse was short lived. If he could just hide for a moment to recover his wits and heal himself, he might be able to get out of this.

Sadly for him, Harry Potter stepped up in front of him. He raised his rod and pointed it at the imposter. "_Presa Di Anima_," he intoned. The tip of the rod glowed a bright red and there was a loud crunching sound. Harry screamed as his leg gave out from under him. There was a price to pay for invoking this particular magic of the rod, and his right femur had shattered.

Gellert Grindlewald never noticed his foe's fall, for he was captivated by the light of the rod. He felt everything start to spin as he gazed at that light, and then he felt lightheaded. He wavered for a moment and then he pitched over, his eyes blank. He had the un-living look of a man who had received the dementor's kiss.

A jewel fell to the ground between the two men. It had the look of a ruby, but the red swirled throughout the stone, always moving. It almost looked alive, truth be told.

The fog, the walls, and the acromantulas faded from view and Padma, Hermione and Susan all ran to Harry. Padma cradled his head in her lap as Hermione and Susan started casting diagnostic spells over his leg.

"It's badly broken, Harry," Susan whispered as Hermione conjured a splint to immobilize the leg.

"Small price to pay," Harry hissed through clenched teeth. "Knew something like this would happen." His eyes started to roll back in his head and he passed out.

"He's bloody lucky it wasn't his neck or his back," Padma muttered. She was shaking as she sat holding his head. "Hermione, go check on Luna." She motioned with her hand towards the downed witch. "Sue, can you levitate Har…" she gave a shuddering breath and collapsed, whether from exhaustion or shock the Hufflepuff didn't know. She levitated both of them, and waited for Hermione who seemed to be doing the same for Luna. They slowly made their way towards the castle and the infirmary to pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey.

*0*0*

Harry slowly drifted back to consciousness to find himself in one of the infirmary beds that he had become so accustomed to over the years at Hogwarts. Sitting in a chair next to him was Professor McGonagall. The relief in her eyes was obvious to anyone who saw her at that moment.

"Thank goodness," she murmured. "What happened, Harry?"

Harry looked around and saw that Padma was sitting up in the bed next to him, with Hermione and her sister in chairs next to her. In the next bed over was Luna. She appeared to be unconscious, but occasionally she would moan and thrash for a moment. Then she would calm again.

So Harry recounted what had happened, taking the time to tell the professor just how brilliant his wife had been. She had cast the illusions that had so fooled the Headmaster. The wards were unbreakable because he had believed them to be so. The walls, the fog, the spiders, all were illusionary. Even the torture curse at the end had all been an illusion. The fact that he had believed them made them so effective.

In the end Harry had used the power of his new rod to trap the imposter's soul in the ruby. It would be there for all eternity, unless someone broke the gem, and then the soul would have nowhere to go and would dissipate to wherever it was that souls went when they left the body. The only way that this particular soul could be reunited with its body was if Harry so willed it. And, that was never going to happen.

"So what happened to your leg?" McGonagall asked.

"TANSTAAFL," Harry replied. Hermione chuckled as she recognized the reference. At the Deputy Headmistress's confused look he explained. "There Ain't No Such Thing as a Free Lunch… There is always a price to be paid, professor, even if we don't know it. Nothing is free. To create my rod I had to pay a price in my own blood, and the blood of my friends. Gellert Grindlewald paid the price for his arrogance… Luna paid the price for her betrayal of him… even though her vows to him were somewhat of a loophole. I paid the price for unleashing the primary power of the rod… Magic will out in the end."

McGonagall nodded sagely in agreement. Harry looked over to see a very proud look on Padma's face. She smiled sadly at him.

"So what's wrong with Luna?" Harry asked.

"According to Madam Pomfrey," the professor started, "the blast from the Headmaster caused a fracture in her magical core. Her magic has been leaking into her, causing all kinds of mischief. During her brief periods of lucidity she's been very erratic. Sometimes she's herself, and at other times it is like she's regressed to a much younger age."

"Will she be alright?" Harry whispered.

"We don't know. Over time, and with treatment, she may be able to beat this. Right now her magical power is very low, and her control of that is almost non-existent. She may be able to recover most of that power and control, if her mind can recover from the damage that was done to it." The older witch shook her head as the tears welled in her eyes. "We dinna ken what will happen, lad." She looked away from him for a few moments.

When she turned back Harry just smiled softly at her. "If it takes a lifetime, we'll see her back to us." He looked over at the three witches between Luna and himself. They all nodded to him. His smile widened. "Where there's life there's hope, Professor. Besides, I've got three very smart and very motivated witches to help me with this. We owe Luna, and we'll never shirk that responsibility." He shifted and let out a groan as his leg informed him that he was going nowhere. "Well, as soon as we get out of here," he said softly.

**Author's Note: **There is only an epilogue left now. Hopefully it has been a fun ride for everyone. I know that I've really enjoyed writing this. Below are some terms that I used in this chapter. I'll take a moment and define them for you.

Fluch - German for a generic curse, such as our damn

Gerinnen Sie - German for coagulate

Weg - German for away

Verrater - German for traitor

Torqueo - This is a curse that I shamelessly stole from Muggledad. I was looking for something that would be less than the cruciatus, and there was nothing in the HP Lexicon, so I remembered this from his story: _Partners._ I hope that this does not offend anyone, as I only wanted to complete the chapter and pay homage to one of my favorite FF authors.

Presa Di Anima - Italian for soul trap

Thanks for the ride,

Sharptooth


	23. Epilogue

******Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Twenty Three: Epilogue**

He took a moment to savor the feel of just riding, the wind in his hair, the feeling of true power beneath him. He had always loved the feeling of his trusted broom beneath him; he had even enjoyed the feelings evoked when he rode on the back of Buckbeak, but nothing could compare to the feeling one got on the back of a Welch Green.

As they completed the circuit of the forest he spotted his home below. Potter House sat on the edge of the forest, just outside a dense copse of trees. All of those trees were of wand caliber wood, and he had made sure that he was on good terms with both the bowtruckles that inhabited the trees, and with the dryad that tended the grove.

He motioned with his rod for the Dragon to alight in the clearing, and as he had waited it made its way down to the ground, he reflected upon all that had happened with his life. He found self-reflection easy when he was flying, he had a lot of time to think.

Looking back on things he felt that if he might have been able to do things a little differently he might have been able to keep some of his friends alive. He had lost so many of them, and come very close to losing more. He still mourned the loss of so many people who were stolen from the prime of their lives. He mourned the loss of such great potential. And, if he were honest with himself, he mourned the fact that he had to go on and miss them each and every day.

But he had gained more than he ever thought possible. It was incredible to him that it had been but ten years since he had vanquished not one, but two dark lords in a span of a few months. Admittedly he had a lot of help in doing so. He wasn't so vain that he couldn't admit that that help combined with an inordinate amount of luck had seen him through the darkest time of his life.

And now, here he was riding a dragon over what had until recently been called the Forbidden Forest. Now it was known as Draoidheach Coille, or the Druid's Forest. He liked that expression much better; it made it feel like home. He felt like he belonged in the Draoidheach Coille, for that was who he was now, he was The Druid of Hogwarts.

It had been a strange road, but one that was required of him by Magic itself. He had after all, made a promise to that self-same dryad those ten years back, and he had honored that promise. He had come to love the forest that had been such a thorn in his side when he was younger. He had found a simplicity there that he couldn't find elsewhere. In nature there was an order that simply was. It wasn't corrupted by the influence of man and his ways, it was how things were supposed to be. By devoting himself to the forest he had come to finally know peace.

That wasn't to say that he had turned his back on his fellows, no, not at all. He was after all living right next to Hogwarts. This gave him a lot of leeway when it came right down to it. He taught classes during the year, and he was still able to tend to the forest as it needed to be tended to.

As the dragon alighted, he disembarked, giving it a soft pat on the back of its head. It had become a good friend over the last few years and he had come to appreciate the beauty of such a powerful being.

He strode to the entrance to Potter House. It was the summer holidays so many of his friends and family would be there. As he opened the door he could hear conversations taking place in other rooms. "I'm home!" he called out to whoever would be listening. He wasn't disappointed as he heard the patter of bare feet running towards him. He turned to the sound to see a precocious little girl, her dark hair in braided pigtails come around the corner.

"Daddy!" she squealed as she saw him. With a great running jump she leapt into his outstretched arms. He spun her around and around, while her giggles echoed off the walls.

"How's my beloved little one this afternoon?" he asked her as he settled her into the crook of his elbow.

"Been having fun with Auntie Hermione," she said, the joy evident in the three year old Priya Potter's voice. "Made Uncle Nev and Auntie Ginny into kitties…"

Harry chuckled despite himself. He could see the two of them romping around the room with a screaming toddler running after them. "Well let's go see them, alright Poppin'," he asked. Her nod and giggle were all the confirmation he needed.

They made their way into the living room. Sure enough, Ginny and Neville were there, along with Hermione and Parvati. He could hear noises coming from the kitchen. That combined with the delicious scents that were emanating from that direction told him that Padma must be in there.

He could smell her vegetable and lentil curry along with hoppers. He had to admit that despite his misgivings, he had come to appreciate her vegetarian diet. As his appreciation for life grew, so did his trepidation at eating things that had been alive. If it had a mother or a face, it had become almost impossible to eat.

He also smelled Parvati's wattalapan, a type of treacle pudding. It was an interesting spin on his favorite dessert, and he found it a great compliment to Padma's cooking.

"Where's Luna," he asked, looking around the room for her. He craned his neck around the door jamb to look down the hall, but didn't see her.

"I think she's in the back garden with Colin," Hermione answered.

"He's really taken with her, isn't he?" Ginny asked.

"He's been really good for her," Harry replied. "He's the only one that she acknowledges without being in physical contact. After all these years it's really good to see her starting to heal…" His voice trailed off as his two friends strolled into the room.

"Speak of the wizard," Neville said softly. "Hullo Colin, Luna."

"Hello Neville, all," Colin replied. He looked over at Harry. "Hey Harry, could I have a word with you and Padma? In private?" He motioned towards the entrance to Harry's study.

"Sure Colin, let me go get Padma." He headed into the kitchen to get his wife.

"Luna, Sweetheart, I'm going to talk to Harry for a few minutes if that's alright. You go ahead and enjoy your time with our friends." He gently kissed her cheek.

"Of course, Colin, I'll be waiting for you," she replied. As he let go of her, most of the expression left her face, but her eyes tracked the young wizard until he left the room. As he disappeared from her sight her face went completely slack and she sat completely still. It was almost as if she had turned into a lifelike statue, like one of the ones found in the House of Wax.

In the other room Colin paced back and forth nervously as he waited for Harry and Padma. He gave a small sigh and nodded to them as they came into the room with him, Harry with his arm around his wife's slender waist.

Ten years had not seemed to age Padma Potter at all. She still looked as young and exotically beautiful as she had when she was fifteen. She made her way with Harry over to the love seat that had been their favorite spot for the last decade. With a knowing smile she sat on the spot where they had conceived little Priya.

"What can we do for you, Colin," Harry asked as he motioned for the young wizard to have a seat in the comfortable chair opposite them.

"Harry, Padma, I know that what I have to ask is going to seem somewhat unconventional, but I just know that it will be for the best." He seemed to lose his nerves somewhat at this point and he looked around, not knowing how best to proceed.

"We've known each other for a long time, Colin. Why don't you just come out with it, and we'll decide together if what you want to do is the best course of action." He smiled at the young wizard who once had such a serious case of hero worship that he had wondered about the man's orientation.

"Right then," Colin gulped. "Knowing as I do that you and Padma had yourselves named Luna's guardians after what happened in the last battle, and knowing that I have a connection with her, I want to ask permission to ask her to become betrothed to me." Seeing the pair's raised eyebrows he plunged on. "I love her, Harry. Really, I do love her so much. She's the light over my world, and I want to be with her forever."

Padma shared a look with her husband. "Are you sure you want to do this, Colin?" she asked. "Luna's never really recovered from that night you know."

"I know that, but it doesn't really matter to me. She's responsive so long as she's in physical contact, and she even responds to me if she's not touching me. What was it you said at your wedding, Harry? That the Department of Mysteries believes so much in the power of love that they've dedicated an entire room to it. I know that I have to try this. We don't even have to get married right away, I just want Luna, and the world, to know how I feel about her." He let out a puff of breath. "It's important, you know?"

"Yeah Colin, actually I do," Harry replied. He gave Padma a little squeeze and she nodded slightly in agreement. "Very well, Colin, if she'll have you, you have our permission. You know that you're always welcome to stay here. In fact, I think we'd prefer it if you did, at least until Luna recovers completely."

They all returned to the living room and found Luna rolling around on the floor with Priya. The little brunette was giggling up a storm, and Luna was laughing along with her.

"Priya love, why don't you get Auntie Luna back up to the chair, Colin would like a word with her. I think that she'd let you sit in her lap for this though," Padma said to her rambunctious daughter. The little girl did as she was asked, and crawled up into Luna's arms to sit.

Colin stepped over to the pair and first leaned over to thank the young girl for her help with her Auntie. He then got down on one knee and took Luna's free hand in his own. "Luna, darling, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She blinked back sudden tears. "Are you sure you want to do this, Colin?" she asked. "I'm damaged goods. I'm not sure I'd make a good wife." She was trembling in his hands.

"Luna, we all went through the heart of a war, and you went through a hell that no-one else could have. You sacrificed so much for us. You made it possible for us to win. I'm sure you'll be the most perfect wife I could ever have. I believe in you. I love you," he told her as if that ended the debate right there. He gently picked up Priya and set her down, while carefully keeping his leg in contact with Luna's. He then wrapped Luna in a big hug. As they separated he shook his head and chuckled. He pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it so that he could take the ring inside and place it on Luna's finger.

"I'm going to go and thank Harry and Padma now, dear," he told her as he leaned in to give her a soft kiss. She nodded to him and he got up. Again, her face slackened but her eyes clearly tracked his movements. As he was shaking Harry's hand Parvati gave out a little gasp. He looked over at her and then followed her eyes. He turned around and his eyes went as large as saucers. Luna was standing and she took a stutter-step towards him.

"Th… th… thank you, Colin," she whispered. He watched as she took another tentative step in his direction. "Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for loving me…"

He ran to her and picked her up, twirling her in his arms, laughing and crying at the same time.

Harry thought that if ever there was a good omen for the coming year, this had to be it.

*0*0*

Later that night it was just two couples, Harry and Padma along with Hermione and Parvati, sitting in the comfortable study enjoying a roaring fire. Harry motioned towards his best friend. "So Hermione, let me again congratulate you on being named the youngest Headmistress that Hogwarts has ever had." He grinned wildly at her.

"Why thank you Harry," she replied. It's going to be a busy year. Thankfully I have your lovely wife as my Deputy. She's going to keep me in line." She cocked her head to the side in thought. "You are going to be available to teach this year, aren't you?"

"So long as I get sufficient time to tend to the forest, then yes. How are you going to want to utilize me?"

"Well," she began, "I have Neville for Herbology, and Rolf Scamander is going to teach Care of Magical Creatures, though I'm having trouble finding someone for Defense Against the Dark Arts." She looked at him expectantly.

"Well, I do have some little experience in that topic, and since I've been giving guest lectures in it each of the last eight years, I guess that I could be convinced to take the post, if you really want me that is." He smiled at her as if daring her to pick up the gauntlet he had just laid at her feet.

To his surprise it was his sister-in-law that responded. "Are you kidding, Harry? She's been practically drooling at the prospect of getting you to teach, now that Tonks has stepped down. Just the thought of it is enough to make her wet her panties…" she laughed and ducked under a half-hearted swipe from her lover.

"Seriously though, Harry," Hermione said, "you have no idea how much this means to me. "If things were different I'd show you…" she whispered in what she clearly thought was a seductive tone.

"You almost got your chance, Hermione," Padma said laughingly. "Remember a few years back when that stupid pureblood bigot tried to make it a law that any witch who was shown to be a lesbian would be forced to marry a wizard for the 'perpetuation of the Wizarding world'? What a load of trash that was. It was just a chance to strike at Harry through the two of you." She sighed. "Harry fought it tooth and nail of course, but you do know that he would have married the both of you to keep you safe."

Hermione gave Parvati a significant look. "Yes, we both know that, and we would have gone through with it willingly, because it was Harry, and that it would have kept our family together." She squeezed her love's hand. "Harry's the only one we would have submitted to. We both agreed that if it came to that he would be the _**only**_ wizard we would have allowed to touch us."

"Well thankfully it didn't come to that," Harry said while smiling at all three of them. "Padma here keeps me quite satisfied. If you the two of you were to join in I probably wouldn't last the month…" This brought giggles all around.

"Seriously though, there aren't any more of those ridiculous laws out there just waiting to be passed are there?" Harry looked at Parvati expectantly.

"No," she replied. "Sue keeps me up to date on that, remember? After all, she is the Senior Under Secretary to Minister Diggory, and I'm his Press Secretary. Don't worry Harry, we'll make sure you know far enough in advance to make a big enough stink about it if need be."

"Right," he responded. He stretched languidly. "If you two don't mind, I'd like to take my lovely wife to our room and remind her why she loves me." He stood cat-quick and scooped her up in his arms. She melted into him and he smiled wickedly at the other two as he made his way towards the door to their adjoining bedroom.

"Oh, I think we can find ways to keep ourselves busy," Hermione responded before Parvati's lips crashed into hers…

_The End_

**Author's Note:** And here it ends. I hope that you liked it. I had a great time writing it. For now I'm going to start concentrating on a couple of my other fics to finish: _Isosceles _and _To Walk Into the Dragon's Den._ I also have a ravening plot bunny going through my head for _Harry Potter and the Crossover from Hell..._

I have been reading a fic in my spare time and it was a wonderful read. _The Ending of an Epic _by fantasyra is my last recommendation for this story. I hope you enjoy it. It's a H/Hr fic with some Weasley bashing. Only six chapters long, but enough to be fun.

I have a request for all of you out there. I need some new fics to read. I am a hopeless romantic at heart, so I want romances. I don't really care what ships they are so long as it isn't Ron/Hermione. Let me know what you suggest if you would. Thanks again and all my love,

Sharptooth


End file.
